CLANDESTINE:Elizabeth Victoria's City of Sin
by ntokozosiban
Summary: The Maranzanos, The Verrattis & The Fiorentinos are three of the most powerfullest Mafia families in the Rich City of Victoria, with its monumental skyscrapers & diverse landscape. It has become a port of both success that surpasses even New York City, but has a prevailing problem of ever increasing crime, and these three mafia families are behind most of it all.
1. Chapter 1: The Sin City Ripper

**_BY: Chaos Owl_**

**_DISCLAIMER_**

_-This is my work on a completed basis. I am not trying to steal anyone's work. It is a Fanfiction based on Crime and yes its' inspired by the Rockstar North's GTA Series as well as The Godfather trilogy including my general liking of the Cosa Nostra amongst other things (So credit to them). AGAIN I'm in no way attempting to steal any of their work, this is thus my piece and I claim full rights to it as my property, let us not mistake inspiration for Theft._

**__A RUNDOWN HISTORY__**

_Victoria City, a city which by the 1850s had pioneered way for the US Oil Shale and Petroleum industries. Also well known for efficiency in Coal, Silver and Steel Mining, the city has had great success as a port for heavy industry. Victoria City is located in the east coast of the United States of America, right in the coastal belt which joins its' vicinity with places such as New York City and New Jersey among others._

_It was created during the colonial era of the British Empire, and was named after Viceroy Elizabeth Victoria, who was third in line to the British throne. She lived there so it was only appropriate the British Government name it after her. This has always been the case even after the USA gained its independence_ _in the late 1700s. As a port for heavy industry, apart from the Industrial Revolution, the city had built it's reputation during the mass migration into the USA by Europeans during the late 1800s and the early 20th century, and cemented it's legacy during WWI and WWII by being one of the main producers for the US military._

_The landscape of the city is divided into two parts. The **Victoria City Mainland** as well as** Stanford ****Island. **The two are joined by the huge and iconic **Reddington Bridge**_.

**_VICTORIA CITY WARS (History of the American Cosa Nostra)_**

**INTRODUCTION**

_From the **Maranzano Crime Family**, the **Verratti** **Crime Family** as well as the **Fiorentino Crime Family**, heck even the **DiCaprio Crime Family**, Victoria City also has a long history of Murder, Honour and Betrayal spanning decades of gang warfare and death. These forces are what have epitomized Victoria City as a TRUE city of sin, forever being a stain on it's long and proud history. Like in New York with its big five, Victoria City has also been a port to organized crime and Mafia related incidences, characterized by extreme violence and an unrelenting criminal underworld. Dominated ONLY by three powerful Families, from their rise to power in the 20th Century, to the Vintage Wars of the 1980s-1990s, Victoria City is permanently marked by the malevolent existence of these 3 Mafia Fami__lies_. _This is their story._

**_Chapter 1: The Sin City Ripper_**

**_Scipione "The Ringo Joe" Maranzano_**_ was born in Palermo, Sicily in 1896 under a very poor subsistence farming family, to which from a young age had,to his father's dismay, always displayed signs of desiring the life of a criminal. Even at school, he had opened a Protection Ring to which if you didn't want to take a beating, had to pay him a considerable share of your lunch money, and he ran this ring with efficiency, proving that he was born to be a leader. Very few in school resisted against him, and in that very few was **Salvatore** **Fiorentino, **whom although was just 4 years younger than him (born in 1900 on the same island), showcased the exact same amount of intensity and willingness to fight. The two had clicked instantly._

_Another fellow to take note of was **Dante "The Hitman"** **Verratti,** whom unlike Scipione and Salvatore was born in Rome, Italy in 1899 under the hard grappling hand of a very strict and controlling Mafia Chief, who was also his father. Although he lived the high life, he had always wanted to cut himself free from his father's brutal hands. You see, when he was just 12 years old, he saw the brutality of his father first hand when he and his mother took a beating which landed them both in the hospital. So it wasn't the ideal life, plus he felt that instead of grooming him, his father was mentoring his cousin to be the Boss and heir to his father's clandestine Mafia Clan. To him, this was unforgivable as like his cousin, he had also shown desire to embark onto that life and lead the family one day. Dante felt his father had disowned him from the very start and thus despised him with a passion._

_Dante's father thought of him as being too soft and too young to be a leader, and this was proven when he sent him away to Palermo, Sicily after he had assassinated a traitorous made-man without his father's permission, of course he had done this to earn his respect, but obviously he didn't. In his new life in Sicily, he would live with his grandmother, helping her with her grape farm. As an Italian, he sometimes faced hostility from the local Sicilians, but it all died down in time once he proved how violent he was. It wasn't all bad because this was when and where he met Salvatore and Scipione. The three instantly clicked and became friends because they all dreamt the same dream, and this was escaping the hard life of Sicily and living the high life in the land of opportunity - America._

_To them, the booming wealth of the roaring 20s as well as the high crime rate of United States made the country seem like a paradise for thugs and white-collar criminals. Europe had been ravaged by WWI and the post-war economic recession only worsened life in Sicily. Luckily for them, in 1924 their dream was realized when Dante's Uncle, living in Victoria City, arranged for them to come to America and live with him. As gratitude for a home in the USA, they were going to help the old man with his business - **Paulo's Ristoranté**, a restaurant in Bowman's Hill(A large district in Victoria City) by cleaning the dishes and serving the meals_. _Salvatore, of whom became Paulo's closest protégé, would even learn how to cook, subsequently becoming the restaurant's best chef. _

_Life in America was good, or at least better as compared to Sicily. But all three men had yet to find their American Dream. Even so, it was all too apparent to Scipione and Dante that like in Sicily, the Mafia had a fearsome hard grip on Victoria City and it's way of life too. From the Kingman's Industrial District to the city's Central District, all the way to Stanford Island, the Mafia roamed the streets as if they were monarchs. But only one Mafioso had caught the eye of Scipione when he walked through the doors of Paulo's Ristorante and he was assigned to serve him - **Cosimo** **DiCaprio**. You see Cosimo was what you would call a Moustache Pete, a real traditionalist, an old school mafioso who went to the most local of restaurants and used the most local facilities one could think of. He in some cases, respected people regardless of social status, but he ruled the streets of the Kingman Industrial district as well as Bowman's Hill like a king and was a well-known and well feared Mafia Warlord._

_Cosimo DiCaprio was born in Milan, Italy in 1868 and moved to Sicily at a young age where he was instantly absorbed into the life of a Mafia Wise-guy. He had become an enforcer for a Mafia Chief in Messina, Sicily, but was subsequently forced to run from the island as a whole after his boss agreed to sacrifice him to the rival Mafia Clan in order to bargain peace and settle an old dispute. With the help of his friends, Cosimo got wind of this and knew that his life in Sicily was over. He instantly boarded a Sugar Cane ship headed for the USA, thus instantly escaping certain death_. _Many of his close associates who knew of the story believed that it was this treachery that transformed him into the traitorous and power hungry maniac he would soon become. _

_He arrived in Victoria City, USA via harbour in 1898, and within five years had already made his bones in the Little Italy district of the city. He did jobs for local criminal big shots, which he in turn frequently betrayed in order to gain more power, and by 1905, he had already formed what was to be known as the** DiCaprio Crime Family,** which dominated the Victoria City underworld. Initially, there had been three other Mafia families in Victoria city - The Brunetti Crime Family, The Carvelli Crime Family and The Lusillo Crime Family, but by 1907, he had waged war on all three and had them all almost completely wiped out from Victoria City's clandestine world. He became known as the "Sin City Ripper" for the gruesome killings he had committed during his rise to power and the brutal hits he put out on people once he was firmly established as the city's main clandestine figurehead._

_Cosimo DiCaprio had become extremely powerful, and thus controlled it all. From Illegal gamblings all over the city mainland, to the unions in Stanford Island as well as Bootlegging in and outside of the city, he had control over the biggest protection ring Victoria City and had half the Judiciary in his pocket, having judges, politicians and big time businessmen owing him "favours" if not outright controlling them like puppets on a string. He was even rumoured to having connections with US President Calvin J. Coolidge at some level._

_Although the old man had weaknesses such as not wanting to be involved with drugs and prostitution as well as refusing to do business with non-Italians (making an exception for Sicilians), Scipione knew for a fact that he could never take on this heavyweight. So in his eyes he had to bide his time and wait, at least for now anyway..._

**_To be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter2:Victoria & its NewGodfathers

**_Chapter2: Victoria is adopted by new "Godfathers"_**

_Through a large network of criminal rackets and business fronts, Don Cosimo maintained a huge empire. To add to this, the old man had a very powerful sense of loyalty and despised betrayal. But this was always the biggest mistake of the Mafia, attempting to bypass the fact that there truly is no honour amongst thieves. His son, **Anthony DiCaprio**, was underboss to his criminal empire, and was all too eager to take over. Scipione and his associates would soon take advantage of this ambition._

_By 1928, the young and very loyal Salvatore Fiorentino had already joined the DiCaprio Crime Family as an associate under orders from Scipione. He had done personal jobs for the Don's son and as a result, gained so much respect within the Family that by 1930, he was already a fully-fledged made member of the Mafia. This made him the perfect spy for Scipione, who's previous efforts to keep taps on the highly secretive Mafia were unsuccessful. Now that he had Salvatore working for the family underboss, he could finally obtain sufficient information about DiCaprio and his family. Even so, Scipione knew all too well about trying anything against the powerful Cosimo, so he continued to bide his time_.

_You see, it wasn't all cookies and milk, happiness and laughter in the DiCaprio household. But really, what family didn't have its' troubles. Even so, for a family as extraordinary as this one, you had to expect extraordinary troubles. Ever since Anthony's mother i.e. Cosimo's wife, had died, Anthony had grown increasingly cold, in some ways detached from reality and more devoted to the family business than needed. As a result, he was hot-headed, completely disregarding 'rules of engagement'. In many meetings with family associates and business partners, particularly ones where the Don was present, Cosimo would always shut him up for "speaking out of his place", this frequently humiliated Anthony, fuelling him with rage. Even so, it was not his time to take over because his father did not trust him. It was 1930 and his old man was 62 and getting old very fast, but it was clear that Cosimo was still a very much cunning Mafia chief and was not about to relinquish his power anytime soon_. _Unfortunately, he would not have a choice._

_By 1931, the FBI had caught onto the old man after private documents linking him to tax fraud and corruption got leaked, ending up in the hands of FBI agents. You see Scipione "The Ringo Joe" Maranzano, who got that nickname due to his love for playing drums back in Sicily, had ordered Salvatore to encourage Anthony DiCaprio to sell out his own father. As long as Cosimo was still in power in the DiCaprio Family, they would always be small time. Salvatore would promise Anthony the absolute world, with the old man out of the picture, he would become the Don for sure. Since Anthony was already growing indifferent of his own father, Salvatore's careful temptations didn't make things any better, so with Salvatore's handy work, the documents got leaked and the press as well as the FBI had Cosimo where they wanted him. Although Cosimo was highly connected and had the best lawyers in the USA, he was still found guilty. Even so, using his political power, Cosimo had managed to narrow down the sentence to a minimum of 9 years in prison without the possibility of parole. The FBI commissioner was bloody livid about the sentence, considering it "an insult to justice". As revenge, he would pull strings to make sure the old man was sent to the biggest and most hellish prison in the United States, the main prison complex of Tartaras City. Moreover, Cosimo was now far away from his mob syndicate, making it close to impossible to administer it from prison._

_Scipione and Dante were overjoyed, they had the old man where they wanted him. Meanwhile, there was major panic within the family, without the old man, no one knew what to do. Even so, the Capos of the DiCaprio Family were reluctant to allow Anthony, the Underboss, take the strings. Unfortunately, they had no choice, he was Underboss after all, and the family had rules which had to be abided by. As a result, in 1931, the same year his father went to jail, Anthony would take the seat of Don of the DiCaprio Family. Luckily for him, his father would not catch wind of his betrayal. Since Salvatore assisted in his rise to power, Anthony would promote him to Capóregime, with Cosimo's lawyer remaining the Consigliére of the family. A hardcore associate of Anthony's - _**_Joey_** **_Di'Siciliã,_**_ would be made the new underboss. Now Scipione and Dante had a high-ranking member of the DiCaprio Family as one them, and had manipulated events to ensure the family was taken over by a weakling, allowing them liberty to chase their American Dream._

_As predicted by Scipione, things would not go as planned for Anthony. Criminals in the underworld just didn't respect or fear him as much as they did Cosimo. As a result, by 1932 most of the political power his father had gained over the years jumped out of the window as confusion ruled within the family ranks. Plus, Anthony's temper and Salvatore's exacerbation of it didn't make things any better either. By mid-1932, the Mafia had lost half of it's strength because of these factors, and it was time for Dante and Scipione to finally make their move. Fortunately, like Salvatore, by this time Scipione and Dante had grown their own reputation as hardcore mobsters. Many criminals in the city respected them and regarded them as the future as unlike Cosimo, they did not mind doing business with anyone, regardless of ethnicity or nationality. Both men began to rapidly recruit men for their new organization, slowly establishing rackets which gradually grew to compete with those of the DiCaprio Family at some level._

_They had established a large Gambling racket as well as a sizeable Protection Ring. Scipione had also gotten involved with the prostitution business, something the DiCaprios despised and thus never got involved with. Dante had also found his 'passion', becoming a contract killer. This would lead to his famous nickname of 'The Hitman'. But what was the real money maker for both Dante and Scipione was the bootlegging business. It was 1932 and the prohibition era had reached it's peak. They were also carving up Victoria City, claiming new territories in the districts of Sunset Heights, Bronze Heights, Bowman's Hill(which was DiCaprio territory), Ellorwood among a few others. Anthony wanted them both taken care off, but couldn't. Salvatore managed to convince him to relinquish half of Bowman's Hill to Scipione and Dante, telling him to hang back and let them both make money so that once it was substantial, the DiCaprio Family could beginning collecting tribute. Salvatore's stall worked and for Scipione and Dante, business was booming. This was all too convenient because by this time "their" uncle – Paulo Verratti, of whom disliked their way of life, had just died from heart arrest. To Dante Verratti's surprise, Salvatore Fiorentino inherited the restaurant instead of him. With one of his men running a restaurant on Scipione's half of the Bowman's Hill district, DiCaprio knew he would always have a foothold on that territory, leading to Salvatore's promises seeming more realistic than they actually were. Salvatore would rename the restaurant to _**_Fiorentino's Bowman Bistro_**_, allowing the previously corruption free restaurant to gain popularity city-wide as a mafia run establishment._

_By 1933, business was so successful for Verratti and Maranzano that they were an established mafiosi family in their own right. They didn't have Caporegime or a Consigliere of course, but they already had guys who took an oath of silence to them working in their organization's ranks. With made-men around them, they could allow the syndicate to be more fluid, collecting tribute from a variety of criminals whilst developing their empire. Dante had even opened his very own club in Stanford Island - _**_Dante's Gentlemen's Club, _**_which like Scipione's new Oil Company - _**_Maranzano_** **_Shale Industries, _**_would be used to launder the dirty cash and act as Headquarters for their operations, a perfect alternative to the Fiorentino's Bowman Bistro, which was unusable due to Salvatore's DiCaprio Family regime using it as a base of operations. Both Scipione and Dante were natural mobsters and as a result their power grew extremely quickly. Dante could be credited for that due to his vicious ways of dealing with business. You see, brutality was always a necessity for this kind of business, which is why Verratti handled most of the security for the syndicate_.

_The same year that Dante and Scipione were rising to power, Anthony and his lieutenants were getting worried about the latter. They refused to pay tribute to pay tribute to the DiCaprio Family even after having been threatened, and with their rapid recruitment of a 'small army', it was feared that they were gearing up for war. To add to this, the constant sabotage of Anthony's operations by rival small time punks, including Scipione's foot soldiers also created their own problem. DiCaprio Gambling Parlours were getting raided by police every night and Anthony was getting paranoid, believing that someone was stabbing him in the back. He was itching to go to war with Scipione's syndicate but was always kept at bay by one of his Capóregime - Salvatore Fiorentino. Distracting an already paranoid Anthony about the possibility of a traitor in their midst kept the new Don at bay for over two years, buying Scipione and Dante enough time to grow and consolidate their power. In Dante's eyes, war with the DiCaprios was inevitable, and rightfully so because by 1934, Anthony was growing suspicious of Salvatore. Because of this 'Traitor' within the ranks of the DiCaprios, bootlegging shipments of the family were getting robbed by thugs on almost every run, and Anthony was having family associates 'whacked' left and right in a desperate attempt to find the traitor. Salvatore was feeding him even more lies, convincing him that there was probably more than one traitor, which worsened the internal turmoil in the family as the killings got worse. The family was weakening and DiCaprio mobsters weren't walking the streets as kings anymore, they were scared 'of each other'. Now it was time for Salvatore to prove his loyalty. _

_In an effort to find out where Salvatore's loyalties truly lied, Anthony would send his underboss, Joey Di'Sicilíã after Salvatore in order to keep an eye on him. March 7th, 1934, a DiCaprio made-man working for Joey informed him that Salvatore was selling family secrets to the Scipione Syndicate. Anthony couldn't believe it, his long-time friend was stabbing him in the back. Anthony would have Salvatore brought to the DiCaprio Mansion in South-Side Victoria (Victoria City Suburbs). Anthony questioned his loyalty and held a gun to his head, Salvatore retained his innocence, accusing Di'Sicilíã of wanting to get rid of him. Confused, Anthony would give him a chance "to prove" that he wasn't lying. Ordering him to go and rub out Scipione and Dante, if he failed, then he himself was to be killed. He would send Salvatore with one of his men, ordering that man to kill Fiorentino if he tried anything funny._

_The hit never came through and Salvatore put four bullets into the skull of the DiCaprio Wise-guy (Made-Man) who was assigned to accompany him to the hit. Anthony was furious, but now Salvatore had the protection of Dante and Scipione, and was instantly given a high ranking position in their syndicate for all his work. By this time most of Anthony's rackets were largely falling apart due to sabotage from Salvatore as well as his own incompetence. To make matters worse, Dante and Scipione were picking up the pieces and growing their organization. Now they had compiled enough power to take on the DiCaprio Family if needed_. _Fortunately for Anthony, he wasn't completely out of his depth and had his father's lawyer as the Family Consigliéri by his side. Taking the advice of the Consigliéri, Anthony instantly began restructuring family operations as his enemies knew to much about the family's traditional running. Of course this would weaken the family even further, but it would help with the police and hopefully stop the relentless heists on their bootlegging shipments by Scipione and his men._

_Even so Anthony wasn't gonna let Salvatore get away with breaking his oath to family. Boiling with rage, he instantly ordered a hit squad of 12 DiCaprio made-men, ironically the same guys who belonged to Salvatore's Regime to go to the _**_Fiorentino Bistro_**_ in Bowman's hill (territory that had previously been controlled by Salvatore's DiCaprio Family regime) and kill Salvatore for his treachery. Non of them came back with a report, only the suit of the man who had led the hitmen was delivered to Anthony's door rapped around in a fish as a Sicilian message that all the hitmen were now "sleeping with the fishes". It was a massacre and Anthony was humiliated. Although he outraged by the outcome, now it was sinking in that these three new "Godfathers" were here to stay. It became all too apparent that his DiCaprio Family wasn't strong enough to take on Scipione's syndicate and win clean off, plus the defiance from these three might risk criminals from the city ganging up again what they had always feared – the DiCaprio Crime Family, so with advice from his Consigliére, Anthony reluctantly agreed to not pursue war against Scipione, at least for now. He would only focus on re-establishing and re-strengthening his family's rackets so they could start doing business and thus allow money to flow into the family again._

_So as an act of peace and as an apology to Scipione, Anthony would shockingly send the DiCaprio Consigliére - Logan Brasi**,** to Maranzano Oil Shale Industries HQ, a building where he would meet with the company Chairman, Scipione Maranzano. Scipione was obviously shocked to see Brasi anywhere near his building, and was even more shocked when he handed him $500 000 in cash, which he proclaimed as reparation from Anthony after 11 of Scipione's men were killed during the gunfight that had ensued after the hit order on Salvatore Fiorentino, basically an act of apology for the Bistro incident. After some deliberations, Scipione accepted the chunk of cash, I mean why not, plus he knew that although now he had the capacity to take on the now weakened DiCaprio family, he didn't have the capacity to defeat the DiCaprios, of whom had overestimated his strength due to lies from Salvatore. Scipione was a businessman not a warlord, and even though he knew that a fight with DiCaprio would come at some point, he also knew that he had to grow the strength of his own organization to ensure that if war does break out, then he would win indefinitely. Thus to him, the half a million meant there would be no war between DiCaprio and Maranzano, at least for now anyway..._

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter3:Thee Godfather returns

**_Chapter3: "Thee" Godfather returns (The Future is Born) _**

_1934 marked a golden age for what was known at the time as the **Scipione Syndicate**, particularly Scipione Maranzano, who had become one of the most powerfullest kingpins the city had ever seen._

_Simultaneously, the DiCaprio Crime Family was struggling to get back on it's feet. Although at the same year Don Anthony DiCaprio had established peace with Scipione Maranzano, in 1934 the Great Depression, which mauled itself through the American economy was at its peak. Businesses were falling apart, banks were closing and criminal activities, particularly the bootlegging business, was at a high due to the prohibition era, and since Scipione was deep into the smuggling of alcohol, he and his trusted associates Salvatore and Dante, made a fortune from this. The DiCaprio Crime Family on the hand weren't having it so good on the alcohol industry, the secret recipe Scipione's alcohol – the** Crescent Moonshine,** completely outclassed the DiCaprio formula on the market, and since Maranzano's agreement with the DiCaprio Consiglièri was "Fair competition and peace in our time", Maranzano's men could sell the hooch freely on DiCaprio territory whilst although the DiCaprios could do the same on theirs, they were obviously being outcompeted. It was a victory for Scipione, who's bootlegging business had expanded to the entire city. Upon failing to produce an alcohol substance as good and as cost as effective as Maranzanos beloved Crescent Moonshine, the DiCaprios had obviously reverted to stealing Maranzano's secret recipe, but whatever they tried, it failed miserably. It was clear that the loyalty, fear and respect felt for Maranzano, was massive and resonant._

_They couldn't try too hard to steal from Maranzano either, otherwise he would notice that they had violated the peace terms established with him by the Family's Consiglièri, which called for fair competition, and they knew it wasn't exactly fair to compete via espionage. When it was suggested to Don Anthony that they quit it, he had initially refused, but after two of his made-men, guys he had specifically tasked with getting the secret formula, had disappeared without a trace in January 1936, it was thought that Scipione was responsible for it, and Anthony agreed to no longer pursue the secret recipe any further. Besides, the Consiglièri of the Family had apprised Anthony to the fact that Don Cosimo's contact in the Whitehouse had informed him that the US Congress was contemplating a repeal of the National Prohibition Act of 1919 due to the high levels of uncontrollable crime it created, and the potential to collect tax for President Frederick Davis Rutherford's New Deal program, which was to help America exit from the economic depression. So the DiCaprios ironically hoped for an end to the same Prohibition Act that had enriched them in the past due to how it now enriched Scipione and his close associates. They had even gone so far as to commit massive amounts of the family's resources to putting an end to the act, leading to the 'Rosenberg Scandal', where the Secretary of Commerce, Secretary of State and more than a dozen Congressmen were thought to be fraternizing with organized criminals due to the unusual involvement of the Mafia in the US government, particularly the DiCaprios._

_Although it might've been beneficial for Maranzano to get involved in an attempt to stop the DiCaprios, Maranzano was smart enough to know that the Prohibition Era would soon come to an end anyway due to FDR, and didn't commit any resources to the effort of stopping this due to concerns that it may weaken his organization, a precaution Anthony and his family hadn't taken. The DiCaprios had attempted to seek markets in other cities in the USA, but due to profitability of the business, either powerful scarfaces fought over lucrative markets, or the ones that were open offered a market simply too small for DiCaprio to consider getting into. As further initiative, his associates had attempted to convince Al Capone, the Don of the **Chicago Outfit**, to allow the DiCaprio Family to deal in city without disputes from his organization in exchange for a cut in the profits. But Salvatore Fiorentino had anticipated this move due to how bad business was for the DiCaprios back in Victoria City, and had moved to cut them off by spreading false rumours around Chicago City that the DiCaprio Family was now dealing in drugs, and this had been done way before Don Anthony's organization even thought of making a deal with Al Capone. In fact, Salvatore had his men spread these rumours into multiple American cities so they could give the stories more credibility. As a result, the 'business meeting' with Anthony's men had degenerated into a stage where Al could voice out his outrage, refusing to grant the DiCaprios their wish despite repeated denials of their involvement in the drug business. Disgusted, the Five Families of New York had even kicked them out of the Commission after the Capos of the DiCaprio Family were humiliated during the meeting with Al Capone, with Don Lucky Luciano ironically beginning to build ties with Salvatore Fiorentino instead, as he wanted him as his new contact in Victoria City for the **Luciano Crime Family**. But wait, it gets worse._

_It turned out that apart from their crumbling widespread influence, it wasn't the bootlegging industry only where the DiCaprios now legged behind, but other enterprises in the criminal empire were also crumbling down. The largest Protection Ring in the city, a racket that belonged to the Family, had also fell apart due to how the Great Depression had destroyed entire businesses, meaning there weren't even that many retails alive by then to pay any tribute to the family for it's protection. This meant that one of the largest money-making racket in the family was collapsing as little to nothing was being made from it. It wasn't the only racket that suffered though, as immediately after his now convicted father had been to Tartaras City, where he was to spend the rest of his sentence, Anthony had dabbled heavily on the prostitution industry, something his father despised almost as much as he did drugs. Their Prostitution ring was being battered by a local cult of serial killers called "**The Cleansers"**, who murdered their prostitutes left and right from the Victoria City mainland to StanFord island in a series of brutal ritualistic murders. To make matters even worse, all this stress had caused an unlucky Don Anthony DiCaprio to fall into the life of drug abuse. It was clear that his gamble on being able to run the family without the proper guidance from his father, was a complete and utter failure. But it wasn't all that bad as on the bright side, their gambling rackets, which the **DiCaprio Consigliére Logan Brasi** had been put in charge of, had not only recovered after the initial stumbles with Anthony's incompetence, but were beginning to make some serious cash again, plus, since Scipione and Dante were also specializing in the same rackets as them with respects to protection and prostitution, they also suffered just as badly, which consoled the DiCaprios._

_Yes, 1934 and onwards wasn't all heaven for Scipione. He had invested millions of his illicit funds to bankroll the making of around 27 Oil refineries nation-wide after getting contracts from British oil companies operating in the Middle East. He was clearly taking a big gamble because the depression was at its strongest and it was a gamble to that he lost. The Great Depression had it's effects on him even with his illegal funds, and because an anti-Soviet trade blockade enacted by British government in conjunction with other western countries, his British partners pulled out and he had lost millions, insane tariffs were also a contributing factor to this. Plus, because the new President was making rich people pay more taxes in order to combat the depression, Scipione's partners from Florida to California had instantly stopped production in their factories and in oil fields due to skyrocketing production costs and the death of the expanding American market. His investments went to dust and millions of dollars were gone. Admittedly, the country was slowly recovering from the Depression because of FDRs policies, but the upper class of money-makers like Scipione were suffering for it. All in all, he remained afloat in terms of financial power due to his control over the bootlegging of alcohol in Victoria City and other parts of the country, plus he hadn't suffered as much as his rivals did. Plus, Scipione had also gotten an heir, which motivated him even more, despite some setbacks in business._

_In the year 1935, Scipione's pregnant wife had given birth to a healthy baby boy, named **Leonide** **Maranzano**. Coincidentally so, three months afterwards, Dante's wife had also given birth to a baby boy, which she named **Vincenzo Verratti,** or simply **"Vincent".** By this time, the Great Depression was beginning to die down and the Scipione Syndicate continued to dominate the crime scene of Victoria City along with rivals in decline - the DiCaprio Crime Family. For Salvatore, Scipione and Dante, business was good. But then in the mid-1937, it happened. The long-awaited devastation of the repeal of the National Prohibition Act by the US Congress had arrived. The bootlegging industry instantly began a downward spiral as the 21st Amendment began to take hold. Hard liquor could now be sold legally on the market, and apart from getting protection money from those taverns, bars and liquor stores operating on Mafia territory, the mob could no longer control the sale of alcohol in American towns and cities. Plus, the repeal of the act meant that an unlimited amount of people could jump onto the huge market the Mafia had previously controlled, not only destroying the monopoly mobsters had over the business, but the huge profits that were made during the era. The Prohibition Era was over, and American criminals all over the nation felt the sting._

_The Five Families of New York had been embroiled in a new mob war during the dying years of prohibition in an attempt to seize the market before it ceased to exist. But now the war was having a much more devastating effect on the mob commission and with the Mafia bleeding money, the families knew the war was becoming increasingly pointless. As a result of the hostilities and their unwillingness to be dragged into them, the Chicago Outfit had pulled out of the commission and the Buffalo Crime Family was ready to do the same. Scipione had also been lending money to the feuding Luccheses and the Gambinos, but after the repeal, he instantly stopped borrowing both families and did the opposite by demanding his money back, both families were in massive debt and were scared that the Scipione Syndicate might come for them if they couldn't pay Maranzano back. If they didn't stop the violent feud in New York City, this would surely be the case. All five families were losing men and power, and the loss of massive amounts of money had led to a blame-game and the hostilities were worsened. Scipione was also getting impatient with the Gambinos and the Luccheses, who were paying him back, but doing it through slow instalments, which was not the agreement. Money was so scarce because of the repeal that he had also gotten word from New York City that he might not get his interests for the loans, from both Don Carlo Gambino and Don Tommy Lucchese, which only served to precipitate Scipione's anger towards them both. After it had been decided that Dante 'The Hitman' Verratti would take them both out, the Scipione Syndicate would get the shock of it's life when both Carlo and Tommy were seen separately fraternizing with the DiCaprio Family Consiglièri on different occasions, indicating a possible alliance and convincing more patience out of Scipione, who would wait to see until the end of payment what 'sort of men' were the wise-guys from New York. Nevertheless, even though DiCaprio Family was making life horrible for Maranzano and his syndicate outside Victoria City, in reality, it was the opposite inside the city. _

_Anthony DiCaprio was clearly out of his depth and struggled to run the family. By 1935, he was so deep into drugs that almost everyone in the family knew. As a result, his incompetency had reached new heights, and the capos weren't of much help either. Instead of a leader, he was an obstacle that everyone wanted to get out of the way, as a result, he had demoted almost every Capo of the family, Don Cosimo's real lieutenants, and had replaced them with yes-man to ease his paranoia. Worse, two of the families oldest and probably most cunning Caporegime had died. The first one – **Joey 'The Lynch' Muraro **had died from heart arrest before Cosimo's sentencing, and the other one **– Raul 'The Communist' Grimaldo**, had died from a car accident in early 1932 during a business trip in Los Angeles, California, an accident that to this day, Anthony DiCaprio is thought to have organized due to a series of clashes in mafia ideology between the two. As a result, the Conglièri was the only sane leader left in the family, and even he couldn't stop the downward spiral of the family after the Don had been sentenced. Instead of taking stiff action, Anthony on the other hand was crawling onto a pool of misery, he was an alcoholic, a drug addict and a complete mess. These were things his father hated to the core. It appeared as if the world was punishing him for betraying his own father, which demoralized him even more, giving way for Maranzano and his associates to assume power in the city. But for Anthony, things were about to get worse._

_On a single night, Anthony's dark secret would be exposed, ironically to someone he trusted. This had taken place in his father's hotel, where he and his favourite call girl regularly met. That night, they both did the usual by snuffing cocaine like there was no tomorrow. Finally, when he was high from the coke and drunk from the booze, he would begin babbling on about how he wished his son Louie DiCaprio (Born in 1915 due to teenage impregnation) should forgive him for what he had done to his grandfather in 1931, rambling on nonstop and asking for forgiveness to a figure that wasn't even there, this was obvious because Anthony's father, the original Don, was in a super-maximum security prison in Tartaras City due to fears that he may attempt to escape. To Anthony's bad luck, his most trusted associate underboss Joey Di'Siciliã, with knowledge of his whereabouts had gone to the hotel, to which Anthony's hotel room had it's door half opened. Joey had went there in order to discuss with Anthony how they were gonna deal with the Irish Pimp who was trying to muscle in on their territory in Sunland Bay, StanFord island. With a little eavesdrop, Joey heard everything, and since like almost everyone in the family concealing the shame of having a sex and drug addict for a leader saw Anthony as an obstacle, Joey didn't waste any time. He booked the first flight to **Tartaras City,** were he informed Don Cosimo about everything he had heard. He had instantly betrayed Anthony, an ironic thing to happen considering the fact that he was Anthony's closest associate. The Don was furious, but refused to believe his son was responsible for such an act of betrayal, but the Don wasn't stupid either, clearly Anthony had everything to gain from him going down. Plus the Don was a family man, yet in the past 6 long years, Anthony had not visited him even once, and his demeanour around the time his father was about to go down in 1931 was cold and calculated, and to him, told a story. Even so, he was in prison, and had the next three years to think everything through._

_In Mid-April 1940, it would be announced that Don Cosimo DiCaprio was coming home. Upon hearing this, members of the family were absolutely delighted that Anthony's long, lethargic rule was coming to an end. He had almost destroyed the whole family, but under the watchful eye of Don Cosimo's Consigliére – Logan Brasi, who through his great leadership skills and decision making, was able to keep the family afloat for almost an entire decade. Scipione had even contemplated his recruitment at one point, but stopped pursuing this ambition due to refusals from Dante and Salvatore. He was clearly capable, and his capabilities were going to be his ticket to survival. Indeed, upon returning to Victoria City, Don DiCaprio had instantly ordered the killing of almost all of Anthony's incompetent Capós for the mess they had made. **Underboss Joey Di'Sicilía** on the other hand had been spared for the information he had given. It was instantly clear as day that "Thee" Godfather of Victoria City had returned._ _Now Scipione, Dante and Salvatore had a real problem on their hands. They knew for fact the Don would come after them with everything he had in order to reclaim his power, they were the main cause apart from Anthony's incompetence, that the DiCaprios fell from grace after all._

_Although they were in this together as partners, it was clear that Scipione Maranzano was Don of their syndicate, he was the eldest and wisest in comparison. Dante was clearly underboss whilst Salvatore was Capó, to which he had reluctantly agreed to. In addition, Fiorentino and Verratti each shared the roles of Consigliére, and where the only ones allowed to argue with him. Meanwhile, by 1940, as WW2 began and President FDR subsequently initiated a huge build-up of the US Military, some of the DiCaprio Family's goons, being tired of Anthony's incompetence, had taken the initiative of fighting in the army, subsequently leaving the Mafia and humiliating the DiCaprio Family. Of course, after the Don came back this had instantly stopped, but it had still weakened the family, leading to the returning Cosimo to see it fit that his organization re-strengthen it's numbers first before he took care of the three upstarts who had disturbed the peace of his empire, the same upstarts whom seemed disunited in his eyes when he returned to the city in 1940. This synopsis made some sense because in the year prior to 1940, Verratti and Fiorentino had approached Don Scipione and asked to form their own separate family, and with Scipione's approval, by the year 1940, the** Verratti Crime Family** had been established. In this new family, Dante Verratti was Don and Salvatore Fiorentino was Underboss, with Salvatore's lawyer and long-time friend - **Mike** **Çøsmå,** taking the role of Consigliére. Scipione was obviously not too happy about them splitting, but it was for the best, tensions between himself and his two best friends were at a high due to an incident that took place in 1937._

_In the year 1937, Salvatore Fiorentino and Dante Verratti had approached Maranzano with a proposition that they get into the narcotics business, the repeal of the Prohibition Act had devastated their cash-flow and the narcotics business would surely help it recover. Verratti and Fiorentino saw absolute gold from their sale, but unfortunately Scipione was totally against drugs. He was an old school Mafioso who saw the narcotics business as an unclean, dangerous and dishonourable sport. Plus, unlike Salvatore and Dante, he had gained a lot of political power which he feared he would lose if his political friends ever heard he or members of his syndicate were now affiliated with a harmful vice like Cocaine and Heroin. Ever since then, he had been at odds with Salvatore and Dante, whom at some point accused him of being too idealistic and emotional, so their separation was for the best. Plus, they were all very ambitious businessmen, so in order to avoid the risk of infighting, separating whilst aligning with each other's organizations seemed more practical and fair. So after Salvatore and Dante had split from him in 1939, the Scipione Syndicate had been converted into the **Maranzano Crime Family **the same year._ _Meanwhile, the Verratti Crime Family was growing in numbers, strength and influence as Salvatore was busy recruiting new members for the family. The Maranzano Family was also beginning to structure itself as a true mob family, with a top down system from the Don, Underboss and Consiglièri, to the Caporegimes and Made-Men. The two families were really opening the books and thus a lot of Italian gangsters loyal to the families were able to take the oath of silence and become true members of the Mafia. Don Cosimo DiCaprio had also opened the books. They were preparing for total war after-all and many criminal offenses were going to be committed, making it necessary to ensure that the majority of those to be involved are trustworthy and will not "rat out" their families. Of course the process had to be treated with delicacy in order to avoid mistakes. To Don Cosimo, leader of the premier family in the city, it was all too obvious that both Maranzano and Verratti were planning a two on one gang up on the DiCaprio family once Don Cosimo inevitably began waging war on Don Scipione Maranzano, whom he considered to be his main opponent._

_It wasn't long until THEE Godfather of Victoria City struck, but until then, he had to wait until his power was once again sufficient. This thus made it compulsory for him to carefully bide his time, at least for now anyway..._

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter4:The Sicilian Mob Wars

**_Chapter4:The Sicilian Wars of the1940s_**

_"How__ could a boy that once served me in a restaurant in 1924 be playing the same game as me?_"

_1940,a golden age for the Maranzano Crime Family. I mean Don Scipione controlled almost half the rackets that once belonged to Cosimo DiCaprio not to mention the territory he had gained. Don Dante Verratti wasn't far behind. Scipione was a reasonable man as to have offered initial assistance when his long time friends split from the family he was heading._

_All wasn't well though,as soon as the original Don of the DiCaprio family returned tensions between the Maranzano,Verratti Families against the DiCaprios got even worse. Remember there was peace between these families established in 1934 and since Scipione was an old school mobster,he couldn't break this peace unless provoked. Don DiCaprio was also old school,but with Scipione,he had a score to settle. Upon return he found his family weakened although he had once took on and defeated over three mafia families in Victoria City,the old man was wise enough to know that this wasn't 1905,the scenery had changed and he needed to use his brain more than ever,his grandson **Louie DiCaprio** who is the son of the mess Anthony DiCaprio was off in Europe,it was WW2 after all and the Nazis had to be stopped,he didn't know exactly where in Europe so he was full of and for a man of his age,stress was very bad._

_Anyways,the Don knew that he had to at least bankroll the war he had intent to start and win otherwise he'd lose everything.So after only a week of his return he sent Underboss Joey Di'Sicilíã whom he had allowed to remain in that position,to go rob the Victoria Federal Bank. It was a clean heist,they had the best professionals money could buy helping them after all,except under orders from the Don,**Underboss Joey Di'Sicilíã** had to make their little "ACCOMPLICES" and make them disappear. They made away with over 15 Million Dollars cash and in those times that was a lot of __money.Thus leading to Victoria City Mayor Garry F.London_ _vowing to take down the Mafia._

_The old man just gained a chunk of cash,no way Dante was gonna let that stand. He organized a meeting with his friend to whom ties had been thinned out as of late. Scipione and Dante (who was with his underboss Salvatore) would meet in **Fioentino's**** Bistro** in Bowman's Hill,Scipione was accompanied by his underboss - **Antonio Ligambi.** All four of them discussed whether or not they should take care of the old man.Scipione's connections had informed him that Don Cosimo was running arms and contacting more weapons dealers than necessary,tooling up for trouble. Scipione was a man of reason,maybe they could reason with the old man. He suggested maybe they make a truce with him by giving him some territory just to keep peace, besides Cosimo was getting old and weak.Soon he'd die and with no one to trust with his clandestine empire they'd take over again. Salvatore considered the idea but Dante accused Scipione of being a coward,Salvatore tried to defend Scipione which led Dante to question his loyalty as well,to which Salvatore reacted angrily,Underboss Antonio Ligambi and Don Scipione stormed out of the Bistro._

_This caused the two families to slightly shun one another,I mean if heads ain't talking the bodies won't communicate either. Cosimo unfortunately for them was already making his move. You see it had been all then apparent to him that Dante Verratti and Salvatore Fiorentino wanted in on the drug business, especially Dante. He ordered a British narcotics man under his payroll - **Gary Gray** to call a meeting with the Don and Underboss of the Verratti Family to discuss the terms of a potential drug trade of a Cocaine Shipment he had stolen from the Colombian Cartel in Miami,Florida. He called Don Verratti to make the proposal.Verratti was overjoyed and jumped to the offer,he had his eye on the drug trade for about three years now. To Dante and Salvatore,narcotics was the thing of the future,he and Salvatore wanted a piece of that action as soon as possible. Gary Gray also called Scipione with the same offer,promising millions if he can come to hear out the offer,Scipione declined angrily. He totally despised drugs and the Maranzano Crime Family ruling Little Italy,Stanford island were extremely cold and vicious when it came to punks trying to deal there,especially drugs._

_The terms stated that the Don of the Verratti Family together with the Underboss were to show up. Unfortunately Dante was a little suspicious of this,he had every right to be,the narcotics man Gary set the venue of the discussion,to which was a shady one although Gary Gray's power was no match for his he couldn't underestimate him either.What if he offs them both in the meeting. So he sends Salvatore to go speak for him,whilst he pretended to have a cold stating that "He didn't want to embarass both of them on the first day of business with this guy". Sure enough Salvatore went,he took 8 of his men and 4 of Dante's,he had to have maximum security. He was meeting this guy in a disused factory in Rockfield,Stanford island after all. Instantly upon entrance entrance they were met by a countless DiCaprio button men with Gary Gray no where to be seen. They opened fire,gunshots were heard at the factory.After an exchange with so many DiCaprios,Salvatore got hit three times in the torso. Although they lost the gunfight badly,one Verratti Crime Family Wiseguy managed to get Salvatore out of there,he went straight to the mainlands although the DiCaprios followed pursuit,they lost them. There was good knews and bad knews. Salvatore was alive,well barely alive. He was in critical condition at the Victoria City General Hospital._

_Although it appeared to the contrast in reality Scipione adored Salvatore,and he knew enemies of him might go to finish him off,so he and Dante called a temporary truce to their last arguments for the sake of their friend and sent their men to guard him,on time too because a female nurse was caught by Scipione's men trying to pillow him while he was in his commatized state. She never went to prison,Scipione had her sold to the black market as a prostitute in Cuba as an example,she was never heard of again._ _Dante__ was furious at the attack,he swore revenge. Scipione tried helplessly to reason with him but it was jusr that "Helpless". It was clear to them both who did this and now for the first time Scipione too wanted revenge and so **The Sicilian Wars of the** **1940s(1940-1945)** began_.

_Don Cosimo was taking a big risk here. He was taking on two families at once and couldn't afford to lose and his desperate need to win made this war even bloodier. In its initial stages Mobsters were shooting each other on the streets and murders were frequent and drivebys were a repetitive way of murder. The police were trying their best to deal with the problem but no way could they stop Scipione,Dante and the old man._

_By January 1941 Victoria City had the second highest rate of gang violence countrywide and civilian bystanders were in many cases getting caught up in the fighting. Newly elected president Ronald Washington declared war on the Mafia and swore to take it down_

_By__ 1941 Salvatore had been in a comma for a couple of months. His family which he had arranged for its movement from **Ragusa,Sicily** to America were also very worried. He too had a wife and a child,a son born in 1938 - **Rismo Fiorentino.**Several attempts at their lives were made by Don DiCaprio's highest ranking Cáporegime - Alex Kingstone but were thwarted by the maximum security put by Scipione Maranzano as well as Salvatore's own men who remained loyal to their leader even in a comma._

_It was full on war and Don Cosimo saw that Scipione Maranzano had bought a lot of political power during his time in prison. He was appalled by how much power Maranzano had gained,the newspapers were blaming him for the frequent gang incidences and Scipione had to have a hand in this. His hotel and base of operations - "**Cosimo's 4star Hotel"** in the Central District,Victoria City Mainlands was losing customers his reputation was being tarnished,he couldn't even launder much money in his own hotel because he wasn't making much money and thus couldn't easily manipulate the books. This meant cash made from the gamblings,Prostitution etc. overflowed the warehouses he was using to store it and attacks on them were frequent.Even small time punks were getting involved and the fighting got even bloodier that by the middle of the year the death rate of mobsters and criminals was staggering. To Scipione and Dante's shock the old man was holding up and very much alive,three consecutive attempts on Cosimo's life from January 1941 all the way to July to try and assassinate him had failed_.

_But,It__ was now August 1941 and the Godson returned home to Victoria City and with his arrival,the war was gonna get even more messy..._

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter5:Don DiCaprio's End

**_Chapter5:Don DiCaprio's End..._**

_Don Cosimo DiCaprio. Ever since coming to the USA had created a very large and powerful family.To the irony by blood it isn't that big. Cosimo had a son - Anthony DiCaprio as well as two grandchildren from his wayward hotheaded Anthony,a grandson - Louie DiCaprio as well as a Granddaughter - Valentina DiCaprio._

_It was August 1941 the Don was in heated war with the **Maranzano Crime Family **__and the **Verratti**__** Crime Family.** He was 73 years of age and was getting old. Meanwhile his grandson Louie was fighting the Nazis in East Europe,he was very worried about him. He was to be heir to his clandestine empire afterall. From the day he was born Louie had always shown his dislike for his dad and grandad's business. However by August the Don's contact found Louie in Belgium of which was occupied by Hitler's army. Through using his influence the Don had him instantly returned to America._

_He sat down with his 26 year old grandson and explained to him that he wanted him to be heir to the DiCaprio Family. Louie was predictably reluctant - What had happened to the fact that his father Anthony was Don?Upon knowledge of his betrayal the Don expelled Anthony from DiCaprio Family forever. He disowned him and sent him to Palermo,Sicily where he was to be rehabilitated,the Don saw this a fit punishment as if Anthony remained in America he might've had him killed. Don Cosimo was totally open about this to his grandson. Louie was shocked and didn't know what to think or do. Although he despised his granddad's business,he absolutely adored Don Cosimo,there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his grandfather. He was godson to Cosimo afterall and the third attempt to kill Cosimo in July the same year had resulted in the Don getting shot in the collar bone. This drove him even deeper to manipulation and need to protect his family,he was now gonna have to put aside his morals and join the family business. So in the same month of August 1941 Cosimo declared the young Louie Don of the DiCaprio Family. The Cáporegimes were confused and reluctant to accept this. Apart from his age Louie had no experience in their line of work,Cápo Alex Kingstone tried to dispute the decision,but the decision was final. Long time family lawyer Logan Bratzi was demoted from the position of Consigliére by Louie which left him only as the family's attorney. Louie appointed his aged semi-retired grandfather Cosimo to be his Consigliére,I mean he knew with his advice he stood a better chance against Dante Verratti and especially Scipione Maranzano._

_The war was ongoing and all sides were losing men.Louie or so to say Don Louie was growing into his role with Cosimo's voice he knew who to kill,when to do it and how to do it. Showing a cold visage to his workmen and only showing emotion when with his grandfather and Sister. Family was important to Cosimo after all_.

_But Dante Verratti had finally devised the master plan to get rid of Cosimo once for all. In his eyes he was the main issue for him and Scipione. Louie was ruining his operations and costing him hundreds of thousands,this was ticking him off. In 1942 the Sin City Ripper left the safety of his mansion to attend his occasional Opera Concerts in the Central District of the city.It was neutral ground so no mob family had their hold on it. As expected Cosimo brought with him maximum security. Dante's men were following the brigade.It stopped at the building were the opera event was taking place,Cosimo and his bodyguards entered whilst one waited outside just in case someone tried to rig the car with a bomb,Cosimo wasn't a careless man,but even Don Dante Verratti had planned this one perfectly,ironic for someone who had a mean streak._

_One of Dante's men got into position from atop a building facing the parking lot. When the event was finished and Cosimo was being escorted to his secluded car a sniper bullet pierced his skull. He died instantly,the men instantly panicked and looked around but the gunman had disappeared. A big funeral was held for him in Victoria City. The streets were full of Mafiosos. His granddaughter was heartbroken and Victoria City had lost its Godfather. The news sent ripples throughout the __underworld. There was both jubilation and sorrow._

_Louie was furious.He and his Cáporegime held a meeting in the DiCaprio household the same night of the funeral and he made it clear he wanted both Scipione and Dante's heads on a Silver platter. The war therefore got bloodier by 1942 and the emphasis of loyalty got even more important. Mobsters were getting blown,shot and were deminishing in numbers fast. Several attempts at Don Scipione and Dante's lives were making it harder for them to conduct business. Louie was getting even more brutal and Logan Bratzi was beginning to disagree with his methods. Logan was given a job to NewYork City,the bodyguards escorting him burnt the car in the middle of the way with his lifeless body inside._

_Scipione and Dante were getting even more pissed,the kid was a thorn on their side. Louie wanted revenge on both families because one of them if not both must've been the ones who put the hit on his grandfather. He had a cop on his payroll follow Maranzano Family underboss Antonio Ligambi and arrest him on false charges. Ligambi never made it to the precinct. He went missing for 4 days and Scipione was sure something had happened to him,sure enough a car with three DiCaprio Made-Men stopped at **Scipione's Theatre Bar(****Maranzano** **Family HQ**) in Ellorwood,City Mainlands and dumped a body with four holes in the head.Ligambi's body looked mutilated,his heart was missing and he had an envelope in one of his suit's pockets written - **Letter to Scipione**,inside the letter was a simply drawn smiley face. The same day DiCaprio gunman went to the Victoria City General Hospital and began,shooting their way through trying to reach Salvatore's room. All 8 of them were killed but it was clear Louie was willing to use any means necessary to kill Salvatore,Dante and Scipione._

_Sure enough Scipione retaliated.He had an ex-serviceman of the US army with the support of his Family blow off the map Cosimo's 4star hotel,the DiCaprio Family's biggest front. Louie was outraged and obviously wanted revenge.Throughout 1942 the Sicilian Mob War continued and Italian blood was overflowing Victoria City and by mid-1943. The DiCaprio Family were losing influence and manpower which made Louie worried. The fighting of two families at once was beginning to catch up on him._

_Meanwhile in__ September 1943 Dante's associate found former narcotics man **Gary Gray.** He was hiding in Miami,Florida and enjoying the chunk of cash he had made in the hit of 1940. He no longer had protection from the DiCaprio Family since Louie cut his ties with him and coincidentally Salvatore just woke up from the 3 year long comma. Gary's luck had just run out and Salvatore Fiorentino was back_

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter6:Fiorentino Crime Family born

**_Chapter 6:Fiorentino Crime Family born_**

_It was September 1943 and Fiorentino was finally up from his comma.Upon waking up his loyal friend and Verratti **Consigliére Mike Çøsmå** informed him of everything.All three families were weakened due to three long years of fighting especially the DiCaprio.This was true,sure in 1942 many of the prostitutes working under Scipione and Dante's families were getting killed by The Cleansers Cult and their several gambling parlours were blown off the map as well as many of their henchmen getting killed,but DiCaprio lost his hotel and other fronts,so they also lost just as much as Scipione and Dante did if not more._

_Anyways Salvatore wanted revenge but upon hearing that Don Cosimo got taken out by Dante dropped the matter.He was instantly assimilated back into the Verratti Family was resumed his role as underboss.Dante gave him the good news.They found Gary Gray._

_After recovering from his comma for the next month in October Salvatore flew down to Miami,Florida with his men.Gary Gray was leaving a strip club with two hookers when two of Salvatore's men blocked his way.They told the sluts to scram and ordered him to get into the car.Inside he saw the face of an old ghost,a man wearing a Mafioso's hat.Gary might've been British but even he knew that in the Cosa Nostra the only form of justice is revenge.He thought about running but there was no way he was gonna escape.The car took off,he and Salvatore had a little chat,he tried to reason with Salvatore and showed his "remorse" for trying to have him killed but Fiorentino wasn't buying it.Salvatore had grown colder since waking up ans this made him a much calmer and more dangerous man.Some could even say he was becoming more dangerous than Scipione Maranzano.Salvatore had his men pair Gary in a pair of concrete boots and send him to sleep with the fishes at the Miami docks._

_He returned to Victoria City to find it in the same state.The mob was fighting and business was extremely slow.Verratti welcomed Salvatore but got no embrace.Salvatore blamed Dante for the 1940 incident which left him helpless for three years.Why didn't he do some more digging on Gary before sending them to meet him on a disused factory.To him that screamed hit indifference for his life.Verratti and Fiorentino had reached a dead end.In the late stages of 1943 Salvatore split with the Verratti Crime Family and formed his very own **Fiorentino Crime** **Family,**taking his many men from the Verratti Family__,thus weakening the Verrattis more and leaving himself at odds with a ticked off Dante._

_February 1944 after recruiting enough man the Fiorentino Crime Family was now growing in power and prominence although attempts at sabotage were made by Louie's men.The Fiorentino was establishing rackets all over the city from the Mainlands to StanFord Island.Ever since splitting with the Verratti Family,Fiorentino had been quiet in terms of involvement in the Sicilian Mob War to which by 1944 was reaching its climax.Meanwhile Dante and Maranzano's priority was defeating Don Louie.His silence had however allowed Salvatore to establish a variety of prominently functioning rackets and he was definitely making way more money than Scipione and Dante combined,with honour his friends did not stand in his way.So in March 1944 Maranzano and Verratti set up a meeting of Heads with the now Don of the Fiorentino Crime Family being obligated to attend.Their long time enemies the DiCaprio Family were holding up against their fearsome assault,Dante and Scipione were running out of options.They were optimistic at the fact that Salvatore was gonna join them in arms like he had done so in the past.Salvatore had changed..._

_He was no longer the man who did anything Scipione said.He told them both bluntly that no way he was going to get involved in this war,he made it clear to them both that he was a man of business and that this war to him was bad for business.Salvatore had recently assured Don Louie that his newly formed family will not get involved in the war unless provoked,which is why Louie hadn't been aggressive towards his rise to power.Scipione was angered by this,the whole reason he was waging war was because he was trying to avenge Salvatore,now all of a sudden he was no longer gonna be helping them.Scipione showed his disapproval but Salvatore's mind was made up.Scipione was absolutely furious.He had been at war for over three years and has lost thousands to millions,he was in too deep now to just pull out.He stormed out of the Fiorentino Bistro._

_Dante was furious,he wanted Salvatore in this war no matter what.Louie's foot soldiers where moving in on his rackets and some of his operations were falling apart.Salvatore had to share the damages and he knew with Salvatore's new profound power,they could finally wipe out the DiCaprio Family once for all.His **Consigliére Mike Çøsmå** (who refused to leave the Verratti Family and join the newly formed Fiorentino Family on the basis that leaving another Mafia family for another again like he did with The Maranzano Family would ruin his reputation and tarnish his honour)tried by all means to reason with Verratti but reasoning with him in most cases was pointless._

_In 1944 the mob war was reaching its climax and all mafia families except for the one not involved were putting in more money in arms.The violence took a scale to which put the whole nation of America on notice.Most of DiCaprio's manpower had depleted and he had had enough of this shit.Scipione Dante were putting in so much pressure on him that he wanted to pull out.Each day they were losing manpower influence in the city on a worser scale than his opponents.So it was time for him to play his trump card,a crazy and inconceivable idea in the eyes of his Capøregime and probably the world.It was - make an alliance with Salvatore and have him fund his war machine so he can at least defeat one of the two families ganging up on him and establish peace with the other.He particularly wanted to get rid of Scipione on advice from Cosimo.His organization was the strongest and Maranzano was too smart_ _to keep around._

_Meanwhile Dante wanted Salvatore to be the on his side by any means and so he had his hitman - Verratti Wiseguy **Joseph Tessio** kill his very own Consigliére Mike Çøsmå and dump the body in a trashcan belonging to **The Fiorentino Bistro**(HQ of Salvatore's operations)up in Bowman's hill.The body was discovered mutilated with no heart and had a letter which said "**Letter to Dante"** to which inside was a simply drawn smiley face.Dante knew that Salvatore was very close with Mike Çøsmå and made it look like a DiCaprio hit._

_Salvatore exploded with rage.He made enquiries on the other two families too.Dante denied everything so did Scipione.Salvatore had had enough of the DiCaprio Family.After all this time he chose to forgive them for what they tried to do to him and his family and this is how they repay him,by killing his best friend and dumping him in his Restaurant's trashcan,there was gonna be hell to pay._

_Indeed Louie paid.Salvatore acted as if he didn't give a damn about Mike's death.He ignored the hit and business went on as usual.Louie was obviously nervous and kept an eye on him just in case he tries something.Salvatore was a real Sicilian,he had a cold rage and could wait for the longest time to exert revenge.Dante thinking his plans failed was outraged.Salvatore wasn't getting involved even though they apparently killed Mike._

_The war continued all year long and Victoria City was a dangerous place.Scipione Maranzano and Dante Verratti continued to wage war on Louie DiCaprio.Louie in around June 1944 approached Salvatore and tried to convince him into an alliance,Salvatore politely declined but reaffirmed his neutrality in this long bloody war which had turned Victoria City into a port of mob violence instead of economic success.Dante and Scipione were losing power everyday because of Louie's muscle and Salvatore was gaining more power instead.Dante was running out of options,with Salvatore's newly found power Louie would be done for and he could finally focus on rejuvenating his businesses.He was losing money on a daily basis and gaining nothing in return for his war effort,he wasn't about to let Salvatore bail out on him this far in the game plus there was one person in Salvatore's life he despised.His wife **Marina Fiorentino.**_

_Marina was a good woman,but she had cheated on Salvatore while he was in a comma to which she showed regret to,but Dante wasn't buying it.He only kept quiet because he didn't want to hurt Salvatore fresh off a comma,but he had always seen her as a gold digging whore who was just after his friend's money and the cheating incident assured him of his belief of her.Which to the contrary was not true.He sent Verratti Hitman **Joseph Tessio** to kill Salvatore's wife.Joseph strangled her after Dante called for her to come to his home to discuss "The emotional issues that were affecting Salvatore as had grown increasingly cold since his return from his comma",luring her to false safety,Tessio took her body and dumped it on the side of the road right beside Fiorentino's Bistro,with the same message as before.Salvatore was broken hearted.He was secretly planning to get involved for Mike's death but Dante just stupidly killed his wife to force his involvement sooner.Someone had just killed the love of his life,the mother to his child Rismo,there was gonna be hell to pay..._

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter7:The Winter Massacre

**_Chapter 7:The Winter Massacre_**

_It was November 1944 America had just entered its cold festives,Victoria city like any other high profile city in America or the world was painted red with people ready to celebrate Christmas,except...the mafia_.

_The long bloody war which started out in 1940 was still continuing. The families were all losing power and agencies like the FBI were beginning to move in on Mafia turf. The war between the mafia had gotten so worse that the Commissioner of police in Victoria City formed a taskforce called "**The Hawk's Eye"** which was only committed in taking down the Mafia,but it was useless because a month after its formation almost all of its member cops were under Don Scipione's pocket,those that refused. Well let's just say they took a little trip were never seen again. Don Maranzano had had enough of the DiCaprio family and in his eyes it was time to get rid of them once and for all. Don Louie DiCaprio had ruined many of his rackets and recently tipped off the FBI on a bank heist he was planning,the Maranzano Made-Men who were heading the heist were slaughtered._

_Don DiCaprio was also having his own problems in November 1944. You see,Don Salvatore's wife was killed and gruesomely so he was framed for the hit by Don Dante of the Verratti Family. Salvatore had been too quiet in the past months after the murder. Upon realizing his wife Marina Fiorentino was killed,he took her back to her old home town of Ragusa,Sicily (As the island of Sicily by these times was already recaptured by Allied forces in the climactic battle of WW2 there) where she was to be buried. He hadn't been back since all of his businesses in Victoria City were left at the hands of his Underboss - Obilio Bullaro. So it gave Louie no reason to wage war_

_The time of reckoning came. In mid-November Salvatore's private plane - **The S-F Waver** landed on Victorian soil. This instantly made DiCaprio nervous. In the past few months he was weakened to the core by both the Maranzano Verratti family. I mean sure he gave them both a couple of hard blows but almost all of his rackets had been destroyed by Scipione Dante's foot soldiers he had lost a lot of territory in the east. They were outsmarting and outdoing him. In his eyes it was probably time to cut all ties with this war and with Victoria City._

_So Don Louie had his underboss - Di'Sicilíã organize an important meeting with all DiCaprio Capós at his mansion in the South-Side Victoria District. As expected the DiCaprio mansion was a fortress with DiCaprio footsoldiers patrolling the premises._

_The meeting began and Don DiCaprio was blunt. They were losing and were gaining nothing. Louie had already lost millions and had had enough,plus he feared Salvatore might wanna take revenge so it was time for them to skip town. Hell maybe move their operations to Cosmo City or even Tartaras City,anything was better than Victoria City. The Capós predictably disputed. Tartaras City was a wasteland of even more ruthless gang warfare and it would take them yet another war to even hope to establish territory to them Cosmo city didn't sound like a great investment. One of the Capós was shot in the head for disputing with the Don for too long it was clear them that the meeting was over,but..._

_As they were about to adjourn the meeting which obviously left a bad taste in their mouths shots were heard outside. Don Louie was instantly shaken because according to one of their henchmen it was Mafiosos attacking them and they were pushing through. These men in suits were killing everyone around the DiCaprio establishment. Don Louie instantly suspected it was Florentino's doing but it could be the others two as well,but no way do they possess the resources to punch through his fortress and rip through his men. There was no time to think about the ones responsible because the men in silver suits were killing every DiCaprio on sight,so Underboss Di'Sicilíã instantly moved the Don to the back so they could exit through the back by boat as the Mansion itself was connected to the sea. The men who were attacking the DiCaprio Mansion had it completely surrounded. So the Don was taken back into the house by Di'Sicilíã and hidden in a basement while they take care of the attackers_

_After countless bullets were fired in what seemed to be instant war the gunshots stopped. The Don was hidden in the basement and didn't know whether they won or lost._

_Minutes later this was revealed when he came up walking slowly up the stairs of the basement and opening its door. Behind him was a man in a silver tux holding him at gunpoint with his hands behind his head. The DiCaprio's had lost. Minutes later a car came into the DiCaprio Mansion. In it exited none other than - Don Salvatore Fiorentino. His men had eaten through the DiCaprio maximal security,he walked into the house and surprisingly the cops were no where to be seen at this time. He entered the old office which now belonged to Louie Salvatore sat at Don Cosimo DiCaprio's old chair. He gave Louie a short speech about loyalty,betrayal and honour. He accused Louie of doing the most dishonourable thing a man can do. Which was murder the other's defenceless wife. He also blamed Louie for leaving Mike Çøsmå's incoming kid without a father,he murdered him and never gave him a chance to see his own child - Mike Cosma's wife was pregnant around these times. Louie obviously denied everything,he knew that Don Salvatore ever since waking up was a man to be reasoned with,Don Salvatore was not there to reason. He had one of his button men hold Louie down and he stabbed Louie in the heart with the biggest kitchen knife in the DiCaprio Mansion. He even went so far as to twist it slowly so Louie could suffer a little bit. Don Louie DiCaprio was dead. It was an end of an era,the end of the DiCaprio Crime Family_

_This was one of thee biggest and most gruesome hits ever seen in Victoria City. The police found around 43 bodies on the crime scene,and were continuing to discover more bodies along the way. The brutality of this hit was dubbed by the media "The Winter Massacre" as it happened after a chilling blizzard had struck the state of NewYork where Victoria City was located. Christmas was around the edge afterall_.

_A very good Christmas indeed for Don Dante Verratti,Salvatore finally took care of business and got rid of the biggest problem he had been facing. Scipione at hearing the news was overjoyed,the DiCaprio Crime Family was as good as finished in Victoria City he could finally begin repairing his empire. A day after the massacre Don Scipione Dante went to see Salvatore. Scipione was no longer pissed at Salvatore because he finally took care of Louie. Now the three men were gonna discuss how they were gonna share the DiCaprio Family action and split the late Don Louie's territory. Salvatore at first said he was taking all of it since he was the one who got rid of Louie. Scipione Dante weren't gonna have that,an argument sparked and a solution was finally reached and for their efforts in getting rid of the DiCaprio Family they were gonna split Louie's action equally,to which Salvatore reluctantly agreed. Now the three mafia Families of Victoria City were running the whole show,but for how long would they stay at peace knowing how their heads were growing to mostly clash in philosophy?_

**_To be continued..._**

**_Trivia_**

_\- **N.B**. **New York** is a State then **New York City** is its capital,and Victoria City is located around the edge of the State of NewYork in proximity to New York City New Jersey_


	8. Chapter8:Its Just business

**_Chapter8: Its just business..._**

_After November 1944,the underworld scene of Victoria City was uncertain and quiet on the conflict basis with the death of Don Louie DiCaprio and the disappearance of his sister Valentina DiCaprio,but it only became clear in early 1945 that the Sicilian Wars of the 1940s were over. The Winter Massacre had wiped out almost all DiCaprio Family wiseguys._

_In early 1945 Maranzano Verratti Family rackets where finally beginning to recover thanks to The Fiorentino Family. After the Winter Massacre DiCaprio Family turf was split equally between the three families. In 1945 DiCaprio action was also split equally with little disagreement. Salvatore's men were controlling the bootlegging of alcohol from Sunset heights to the Bronze Heights district which had prominently been DiCaprio turf,Fiorentino had his violent men shake down businesses on his piece of the DiCaprio left over cake for protection money,and they were ruling the bootlegging industry by selling Hooch on illegal breweries all over Balboa Hill,StanFord Island. The Union Gambling rackets were also being controlled by the Maranzano Crime Family,who were seen waltzing the streets of Sunland Bay,StanFord island. It even got to the point were Verratti controlled most of the Prostitutes walking all over StanFord island the Victoria Mainlands Dante Verratti had opened the strongest Contract Killing ring in the whole State of NewYork's history if not the whole of Eastern America earning him the nickname "The hitman",thus he was known as Dante "The Hitman" Verratti and he was making a lot of money. Almost all of the businesses which once belonged to the DiCaprio Family now belonged to them,after Cosimo's 4star hotel closed due to being blown up by Scipione Maranzano,Salvatore bought it and renamed it **Albergó de' Salvatoré** with Maranzano footsoldiers taking over the suburbs in the Mainlands,South Side Victoria became Scipione's turf and ironically he bought the DiCaprio mansion which was now certifiably Maranzano owned. They faced problems from the smaller Jewish Scottish gangs but managed to wipe them out in 1947_.

_Other than that for the three business was again beginning to look good and Maranzano Verratti rackets strengthening up again with the Fiorentino Family holding a slight edge. All three men were happily married with Salvatore marrying his new British-American companion in late 1945. His late friend's wife had just died after giving birth to his child in 1945 to which it was always Mike's wish for the kid to be known as - Luca Çøsmå. In honour of his friend he took the boy in was to raise him as his own. Growing up Luca Salvatore's first born Rismo would become instant rivals each sharing a passion for crime. In 1950 Salvatore's new wife gave him a second son to which she named Enak,but Salvatore downright hated the name so the boy was renamed in reverse - Kane Fiorentino,whom ironically as he grew up wasn't a fan of the Mafia or its ways of doing things. Anyways everything was still good,hell even Scipione Dante like Salvatore had more kids along the way,and as reiterated business for the trio all almost involved in the same type of activities was good but there was one problem - NARCOTICS_.

_All three families had lost interest in narcotics due to the war which held up Verratti Maranzano including Fiorentino's dislike for it because it almost got him killed once. Sure all three families were making a lot of money from their bootlegging rackets but there was more money to be made in narcotics than selling hooch._

_Due to the tensions between the Dons in mid-1945 all three families had made an agreement that in order to keep control peace they would have to form a mafia Commission it was in this commission were it was agreed upon that the Mafia wouldn't in any way indulge in narcotics in but Dante couldn't resist the money to be made. He had always had his eyes into the narcotics business since 1937 and was interrupted in 1940 by the trap set by Gary Gray and Scipione's Mafia Honour ramblings then onwards. In 1946 he again attempted to get into the narcotics business by sending an associate of his to Miami but Scipione and Salvatore reminded him that the Mafia was totally against drugs with eventual disagreements with the supplier the deal was shut off BUT in late 1947 came an Irish Gangster Warlord - **Walsh O'Sullivan** who wanted to expand into narcotics had a German associate of his only known as - SGT Potz bring in drugs from Bogotá,Colombia but he needed some muscle behind his hustle. Like a smart man approached Don Verratti with the deal,then shortly thereafter approached Don Fiorentino with the deal but dared not approach Maranzano. Salvatore expressed his skepticism but he agreed they meet in his Hotel so they can discuss the terms. He called his long time friend Scipione and tried to convince him over the phone,telling him he had always tried paying his men extra so they wouldn't do that kind of business,but in reality even he knew they couldn't resist but Scipione was too old school and refused to get involved. His mind was changed shortly by his Consigliére whom advised and rebutted his hate for drugs. Due to the importance of his job a Consigliére cannot afford to be a yesman. He told Don Scipione that of course they had a lot of power in the selling of Liquor the gamblings together with the unions were making them a lot of money BUT narcotics was a thing of the future,if they didn't get a piece of that action they risked losing everything,although not then but maybe say a decade or two from then. Scipione agreed to meet the Irish Warlord in Salvatore's hotel.Sure enough they met and the terms were discussed._

_The Verratti Crime Family would handle security distribution,the Fiorentino Crime Family would handle finance the Maranzano Crime Family would handle political legal protection. Scipione wasn't pleased at all about these terms,he had worked hard to gain the political power he had he knew that if he was to involve his political might into this whole thing then his political friends would surely jump ship knowing he was now involved in a dangerously dirty business like narcotics instead of a harmless vice like Gambling Alcohol Bootlegging. Dante tried to change his mind since they needed his political power but the Don of the Maranzano's mind was made up. He told both Salvatore Dante as well as the Irish Gangster that he wasn't gonna risk losing his political power for this shit left.So after he left it was agreed upon that Dante would handle security distribution in the streets whilst Salvatore handled finance as well as political legal protection,earning him the bigger cut. Salvatore in the years especially after the formation of his very own syndicate in his wake of late 1943 had grown some valuable political power with his rise in funds surpassing those of the other two families who were involved in brutal warfare with the DiCaprio Family. So after 1947 the deal was made and in 1948 the drugs arrived into Victoria City the streets of StanFord Island the Mainlands of the City were flooded with cocaine heroin. This was I suppose in violation of the agreement they had made as a Commission in 1945 which caused heavy tensions between Scipione his two friends. Other than that Salvatore Dante were gonna make a lot of money from this,which grew the two closer I suppose. Little did they know,the past is immortal because its never buried forever._

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter9:but now its personal

**_Chapter 9: ...but now its personal_**

_In 1959 the Mafia of Victoria City was at the peak of its power. With its three dominating families,organized crime became a gold mine for those who wanted to make a lot of money. From illegal Gamblings to bootlegging all the way to protection rackets and unions the Mafia as a whole had a strong hold on all of these vices,especially - Narcotics._

_Drug peddling traditionally considered a "Dirty" business by old school Cosa Nostra bosses like Don Cosimo Don Scipione and the like was now being pushed by the Mafia itself. Don Salvatore Fiorentino had his reservations about getting into the drug business,but agreed to it as long as it is controlled as a business and NO drugs are sold to kids or flood schools. These were strict laws to which the Verratti Family enforcers dealing in the streets had to follow because if not,terrible consequences would be the end result._

_By 1959 the Maranzano Family had also been making a fortune from their vices,but admittedly at this time were beginning to struggle in terms of keeping up with the Verratti Family as well as Fiorentino Family who had been involved in narcotics. Don Salvatore and Don Dante were making millions from this stuff in the past 11 years. Don Scipione expressed to them both his dislike,which relatively drove a huge ridge between the Maranzano Family and the Verratti Fiorentino Families._

_Verratti Salvatore in the past 11 years had grown close. Becoming so friendly to one another like in the olden days when they were rolling with Scipione. They were making a lot of money together afterall although Fiorentino had the bigger share in the drug peddling business they were pushing with that Irish gangster - Walsh O'Sullivan,there were no hard feelings,besides Fiorentino had to give up a lot of political contacts to establish the drug run. Salvatore wasn't power hungry and Dante wasn't a jealous guy so everything between the two was fine from 1948 until 1959._

_You see the drug trade has its flaws its biggest one is that it has a lot of heat I mean a lot of it. Now the Mafia was beginning to face problems,their dealings on narcotics this past decade had brought on a lot of heat down on them. I'm talking VCPF(Victoria City Police Force),FBI,DEA other troublesome fellows who hated drugs. Now as said,the mafia was beginning to face a lot of problems but Dante had a talent for dodging bullets and Salvatore was a very intelligent yet cunning man,but there was one problem which can be considered very serious - Joseph Tessio. Remember him?The Verratti Family hitman. Of course you do_.

_Joseph Tessio is a Verratti Family hitman and a made member of the family. He had carried out hits for Dante Verratti was in line for a promotion to Capó by which he'd help supervise Don Verratti's Contract Killing Ring,but there was bad news. The cops finally caught on to Joseph. Now normally they'd be no worries,a couple of years in jail in exchange for keeping ones Mafia honour earned that person a lot of respect rewards once they got out but in Tessio's case,this wasn't the case at all. Tessio was facing some pretty serious charges,from racketeering to multiple counts of first degree he was facing life imprisonment if not capital punishment. So Tessio squealed and ratted out Dante Verratti about family business in exchange for a lighter sentence._

_Dante was humiliated swore he'd make him pay. The cops saw the Don as the bigger fish and accepted his terms. He admitted to the cops he had carried out multiple hits but most if not all were on Don Verratti's orders. Hell he even went so far as to explain the Mafia rank structure from the Don,Underboss the Cáporegimes of which specifically were of the Verratti Family. Salvatore was worried this would affect Fiorentino business as well knowing his closely associated the two families were. So it was either Dante was gonna take out Tessio or he was gonna be the one to do it. Dante was thinking of ways to catch this guy and put a bullet in his head but he had signed up for the witness protection program and he disappeared from Victoria City where the cops could easily manipulate his testimony. So the Don of the Verratti Family was arrested on multiple counts of murder,racketeering,fraud corruption. The Don was 60 years old during this and he wasn't young anymore. The cops kept him under strict surveillance and only a select few could see him so he wouldn't be able to make contact with his mob associates. Control of the family whilst the Don was arrested denied bail was left to his Highest Ranking Cáporegime - Ivan Guzman,a Russian-Italian,his son Vincent was already underboss,but the family just thought he was way too young to be given control yet,to which Vincent Verratti wasn't too happy to hear but he was still learning._

_This,although not a fatal error was still an error. The minute Guzman took over things went to shit. People stopped paying protection money Verratti Family territory was being fought over for every single day. Due to the confusion Guzman Vincent were much too occupied on saving the family rackets and "Dealing" with these problems than dealing with Tessio who was threatening to take down the entire mafia. Don Maranzano too showed worry but wasn't gonna get involved since it wasn't Maranzano business. So as promised things were noe left at Salvatore's hands he had to step up and take care of Tessio._

_Salvatore had the captain of the police force in the thumb of his hand had him bring Tessio's docket to "examine" it so he can get more insight on this case with him. When reading through the docket Salvatore learnt of the many hits carried out by the Verratti Family through Tessio his associates but one hit in particular was what caught his eye as his 9 year old son Kane was playing around the household. A hit in around June July of 1944 Joseph murdered a female. Salvatore was an intelligent and vigilant man. He was beginning to have his suspicions. According to the docket Tessio had not specified on who the victim was so it could easily be a simple coincidence,but Salvatore was not a man who believed in coincidences. Something wasn't right here he needed to know more. His older son Rismo Fiorentino was 21 at the time and a Fiorentino Made Member but he couldn't send him._

_So he sent his Underboss - Obilio Bullaro to do some digging. Obilio went to the police force captain's house demanded he inform him of Tessio's whereabouts when the Captain refused on the basis he might get caught not was too "risky". Obilio assured him he had much more to lose if he didn't talk - His precious family. Hey,Obilio had orders from the Don to find something by any means necessary. So he was informed. Tessio was being hidden at the mountainlands right at the edge of San Francisco._

_Obilio took two of his men and took the first flight to San Fransisco and headed where Joseph was being hidden. Tessio was in a shack(wood)safehouse right behind the biggest mountain in the State. There were roughly three police officers on duty as to guard and keep confined the witness as well as not drag attention. Obilio's men disguised themselves as police officers and went in there for the kill. They successfully executed the three police officers without incurring loses in their side. Obilio was a true Sicilian Assassin. They finally got ahold of Joseph Tessio who had turned traitor against the mafia. Joseph was sure he'd be killed instantly but wasn't,these weren't Dante Verratti's men. Obilio asked the necessary question to Joseph,who was he ordered to kill in 1944,July. Tessio wasn't completely stupid,he knew he had some pretty useful information for Don Salvatore wanted to use it to keep himself safe. He probably reckoned Obilio was ordered to rub him out after he talked. So Joseph cut a deal,he'd talk but only to the Don. Obilio reluctantly agreed and they took him with them back to Victoria City.Joseph Tessio was taken to the too floor office of Don Salvatore in the Fiorentino Bistro(Fiorentino HQ). Salvatore asked Tessio the same question as Bullaro it was Joseph's time to finally start negotiating. He had the Don agree that no matter what he said,he wasn't gonna be killed as promised the Don would help him out of the country to escape the Police as well as Don Verratti's furious clutches. Salvatore agreed to these terns as well provided he speaks the truth,so he gave him a plane ticket to Cuba and told him he had a car parked outside for him as a way to calm him down. Joseph Tessio yet again squealed family business. On July 1944 he was ordered to murder Marina Fiorentino at months prior to that he was also ordered by Don Dante Verratti specially to execute Mike Çøsmå who was the Verratti Consigliére at the time dump his body right beside the Fiorentino Bistro just like with Marina,although in her case the heart was still there unlike Çøsmå._

_Salvatore was absolutely heart broken confused as well as conflicted into believing what he thought was nonsense coming out of Tessio's mouth. I mean why would his long time friend have his wife killed. Tessio informed Salvatore on the reasons,that Dante thought of Marina as a gold digging whore especially after sleeping with another man whilst he was on a comma,that he was getting desperate to have salvatore take dicaprio out that he used that as motivation to put a hit on marina mike. Salvatore was already getting ticked off hearing all of this and had joseph tessio leave his office before he did something he might "regret". Predictably Joseph Tessio ran out of the office. He was kind of glad that like don maranzano,don fiorentino could be reasoned with too was glad he was granted mercy. In this case he was wrong. He was in such a rush that he simply jumped into the car. A mafia professional like him should have checked the mafia car he was going to use for fiorentino button man,but his rush and "desperation" to get out of victoria city hindered such precautions that instantly upon entrance two fiorentino button men emerged from the passenger seats and knocked him out. It was night time so the car disappeared. No way salvatore was going to just forgive the killer of his first wife regardless of her transgressions. Joseph tessio's body was found by the VCPF hanged in Newberry Park(Newberry is a district in the Victoria city mainlands)but more importantly...what was going to happen with three families. Salvatore was surely gonna take this personal,did this mean another mob war was on the horizon?_

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter10:Letter to Dante(Mind games)

**_Chapter 10:Letter to Dante_****_(Mind games)_**

_Don Verratti,supreme head of the Verratti Crime Family in 1959 was arrested on multiple counts of racketeering,narcotics and first degree murder,he was facing the chair for sure but due to lack of evidence thanks to the Fiorentino Family the charges were dropped,infuriating the Victoria City Police Commissioner. Instantly after being released Don Dante with no surprise resumed control of the Verratti Family and business would continue as usual. Except there was one problem - Salvatore Fiorentino._ _Salvatore__ had just found out that it wasn't the DiCaprio Family who put a hit on Marina but actually Dante himself. Salvatore was furious and he was hell bent of making Dante pay but as previously iterated,Salvatore was a man who'd rather use his mind more than muscle and was willing to wait the longest of times if it meant exerting terrible vengeance. So Salvatore met with his Underboss Obilio Bullaro to discuss what to do with Verratti. Previously Obilio had suggested they go to war with the Verratti Family but Salvatore had different plans. He wanted to torture Dante before killing him plus he wanted to know why his friend would betray him like that,so going to war might make that harder to achieve._

_First Salvatore wanted to make Dante know the feeling of losing the one he loved so dearly. So Obilio under orders from the Don followed Verratti's wife **Laura** **Verratti.** She was already having marital problems with Dante whom in her eyes would rather spend time with his henchmen rather than his own family or wife. She was seeing a therapist in the Central District,City Mainlands of Victoria City. The Central district was neutral ground and no gang had control over it,although the Maranzano Family had had its interests on it. Laura Verratti as always was guarded by her two Verratti Family bodyguards. Dante had a lot of enemies,especially after getting in on the drug business._ So_ in January 1960 Obilio followed the car carrying Laura,it stopped at a building where she was set to go see the therapist. As she entered the two button-men remained outside on her orders. So Obilio got out of the car with a gift box beautifully rapped around in colours and approached the two men. They had no reason to be alerted or frightened,they recognized Obilio and knew he was the Underboss of the Fiorentino Family. Obilio gave one of the Verratti henchmen the gift saying it was from Don Salvatore for Laura. They excepted the gift but kind of found it suspicious as to why he'd want to give their boss's wife a gift here let alone semd the Underboss of Fiorentinos to deliver it personally. As Obilio was walking to his car. Instead of entering he went for the trunk.As he opened it the two men watched him with vigilance as he pulled out a remote controller of sorts. Instantly after pressing the button the gift box one of the the men was carrying instantly exploded and engulfed the two in a fireball meaning inside the gift box a satchel charger was fitted. Then Obilio proceded to wearing a balaclava mask pulled out an Ak47 from the boot which scared off bystanders as he entered the building. He instantly went into the therapy room and "extracted" Laura from it. By the time news of the kidnapping got to Don Dante,it was too late,Laura was gone and there was nothing he could do because he received no phonecalls for the past three days from the kidnapper to make demands. This was torturing for Dante and Salvatore was there and he enjoyed every minute of it._

_Three days later,a mafia car instantly stopped right beside Dante's Gentlemen's Club(Verratti Family HQ) and a masked Obilio exited and dumped the body of Laura on the rough street and drove away as quickly as it arrived. When the Verratti Family soldiers realized it was the bosses wife,she was dead. Seemingly from multiple stab wounds,it was horrific cause there were bruises on her body especially her legs which suggested rape and torture. Inside one of her pocket was an envelope smeered in her blood and titled "Letter to Dante: I Remember" inside was a simple yet nicely drawn smiley face.__Verratti was enraged,but most of all he was worried. He was torturing himself mentally on whether it was some remnants from the DiCaprio Family coming to take revenge or the fact that Salvatore finally found out what he did in 1944. Salvatore was also giving hints as to the fact that he now knew everything,which tortured Verratti even more. He couldn't ask Salvatore whether he was responsible for the hit on his wife or not because it might confirm his betrayal. Salvatore was playing Mind games and Dante was getting ticked off each day the mind games passed. His wife had just been brutally killed and Dante wanted to make the one responsible pay.__Salvatore__ was getting under the skin of Dante it was working. Someone was after him and he needed to know who?_

_So Don Verratti organized a meeting with both Don Maranzano and Don Fiorentino so as to use Don Scipione as a shield. When he suggested they meet at his club.Salvatore declined,no way he was gonna step into Verratti territory. Which made Dante even more suspicious. So to ensure no fighting would ensue Maranzano agreed the meeting be held at his Strip Club - Scipione's Theater Bar(Maranzano HQ). The meeting was set and all three mafia heads met at Maranzano turf for the first time in about a decade or so. Dante began the meeting with a long speech about betrayal and honour but was blunt to both men that he called the meeting to question their loyalty. He asked them both whether one of them was responsible for Laura's death. Scipione obviously denied,he had absolutely no reason to want Verratti's wife gone. Salvatore on the other hand simply nodded his head and now was gonna question Dante about HIS loyalty. He asked Dante why he murdered Mike Çøsmå in 1944 giving off a hint again that he already knew about Marina Fiorentino's death. Dante was enraged and both Fiorentino and Verratti henchmen held each other at gunpoint in the meeting. Meanwhile outside Salvatore's trusted right hand Obilio Bullaro fetted Dante's car with a bomb._ _Meanwhile__ inside__ the Theater Bar Maranzano reminded both men that no blood was gonna be spilt on Maranzano turf without his consent,questioning both men on what was the matter to which Salvatore replied "I don't know,you tell me Dante?" as a way to force Dante to admit to his sins. Dante was furious and instantly stormed out of the strip club._

_As Verratti jumped into the back of his car enraged,before his driver and bodyguard David Rocco Rizzi could touch the door handle,the car was engulfed in flames. Don Verratti was dead.Rocco had sustained heavy damage and lost his arm and a leg(firmly retiring from the Mafia),Don Dante's body sustained even bigger injuries,although still intact the burn marks made him irecognizable and left his one and only son Vincenzo aka "Vincent" fueling with rage for his humiliated father,and blamed Scipione for his death. What had hurt Salvatore was that he never got to hear the truth and the reason behind the murder from the horses mouth but simply from his now departed henchman,but at least war with the Verrattis was averted. Meanwhile Obilio Bullaro,the Fiorentino hitman and Underboss responsible for the bomb together with the Don of the Fiorentino Crime Family now began the hard process of rebuilding ties between the Mafia and avoiding an all out war,and Salvatore had another trick up his sleeve to help keep down the infuriated Vincent Verratti._

**_To be _****_continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11:All hail Don Verratti

**_Chapter 11: All hail Don Verratti_**

_The year was 1960 and Don Dante "The Hitman" Verratti had been killed,a huge memorial service was then held for the past criminal. The streets were painted red with roses and th sky black with thunderclouds,all mobsters belonging to the mafia were present to comfort Dante's mourning family although much to disapproval of his younger sister, Dante's heir - Vincent Verratti had the Don cremated. During the funeral although all three Mafia families put on a mobster facade of unity,the tensions were pretty clear and Dante's Caporegime certainly didn't want the two Don's in attendance believing one or even both of them had something to do with he Don's death,in the case of Vincent,he instantly suspected Scipione Maranzano to be the one behind his father's death and he had hated him ever since._

_Vincent__ Verratti was a rising force within the Verratti Crime Family,much to his father's shocking disapproval it was clear he was destined to be heir to the Verratti Family and became Underboss to the Family. Although he had some competition within the family,conveniently all his competition either disappeared or ended up "agreeing" with his way of philosophy. Scipione didn't like Verratti's kid either,Vincent was notorious for his aggressive behavior and now with his father's passing,Maranzano had deduced inevitable war between the three families would occur should he take power,but there was nothing he could do,he couldn't interfer in Verratti business._ _Then..._

_In April 1960,a plain landed on the__**Washington International Airport** (Victoria City's Airport)carrying __**Giuseppe "The Chief" Verratti**,Don Dante's old cousin from Rome,Italy. Giuseppe Verratti was the one Don Dante had lost the race for the seat of Mafia Chief to the Verratti Mafia in Italy. By this time there were many clear and distinct difference between the Verratti Mafia from Italy and the one from America,but the one that prevailed the most was that the American based Verratti Mafia Family was way more powerful and influential. Don Salvatore Fiorentino had arranged for Giuseppe to come to Victoria City in order to take the seat of Don Verratti after Dante. Vincent was shocked by the arrival of his uncle,meeting him for the first time ever. Vincent despised Giuseppe upon sight,he didn't know anything about him but he knew that back in the day,his father hated his family and Giuseppe included. Giuseppe instantly made a run for Dante's seat, protesting that Vincent at 25 years was much to young,naive and inexperienced to run the family. He made an outcry about uniting the Verratti Family under one tree again and made it clear that he wanted to be the one to control the Verratti Crime Family so as to take Vincent under his wing and teach him everything possible so that he may be "ready" once to enter Donship. Vincent hated the idea,the Capøs of the Verratti Family weren't really thrilled about the idea either but to some extent agreed with Mafia Chief Giuseppe Verratti,besides he was family,and that's all Giuseppe used to manipulate them. So due to disagreements within the family,the matter is brought up to the Mafia Commission._

_Without shock Salvatore and Scipione decide unanimously that control of Don Dante's Verratti Family should be passed to Giuseppe. So in July 1960,after a wave of mafia politics,the Verratti Family embrace Giuseppe Verratti as their leader and the Mafia embraces him as Don of the Verratti Crime Family. Vincent who remained underboss was livid._ _By__ 1961 Salvatore had had enough,so he cut his ties with the drug business and withdrew all of his investments__ there. Walsh O'Sullivan,his former partner was furious and all the political power that was protecting their narcotics business went out the window._

_The Verratti Family had political power of their own,but after Don Dante died it also went out the window. Trying to protect his Mafia Family's investments,Don Giuseppe cuts his ties with Walsh as well,much to the disapproval of Vincent,who unfortunately could do nothing. With no more finance, security,political protection and foot soldiers to distribute the coke,it ws clear to Walsh that his business in Victoria City was through,so he took the loads of dirty drug money and the last batch of stuff he had gotten from SGT Potz(the German drug supplier)and disappeared to Miami Florida,to start up new operations or simply live there,well no one really knew._ _Vincent__ was growing ever impatient with Giuseppe,by 1964 he had taken a completely different route,most family investments were going to Italy and he donated millions of Verratti money to the Vetican to "protect the family image". Nevertheless for Vincent it was only one more year to go. You see,the only reason he reluctantly agreed to let Don Giuseppe mentor him was because Don Giuseppe had promised to give him the seat once he reached 30,as the Don himself was very old._

_Then 1965 hit and it was time for Don Giuseppe to pass the torch,but he merely dismissed his nephew Vincent, telling him he's not really. Vincent was furious and seore revenge. The same year Vincent began his system of sabotage,much to his own distaste he began sabotaging his own father's mafia family to force the old man Giuseppe to steo down. So by March 1965 gangs were attacking Verratti businesses and heists on their operations were frequent,not to mention Verratti territory was being fought over daily. By September 1965,the Capøs of the family began questioning Giuseppe's leadership. Giuseppe instantly ordered the death of a shocking three Capøregime of the family and demoted all the others, using "restructuring" as an excuse,putting on only the goons from his Mafia branch in Rome,Italy in the seats of Capøregime. Now Giuseppe had total control of the Verratti Crime Family and only Vincent survived the purge. This was the last straw for Vincent,and he together with all the former Capøregime unanimously decided Don Giuseppe had to go, and Vincent was gonna be the one make it happen._

_Don__ Giuseppe was paranoid,he didn't trust anyone but most of all he wasn't stupid,he had always been suspicious of Vincent for the latest "Disasters" occuring upon the family and had an eye on him. Vincent was still very much under the impression that Scipione Maranzano had set up his father,but he knew he needed total controk of the family if he was ever gonna try and take revenge. After hearing about plans from the Don of the Verratti Crime Family to make him disappear Vincent knew he needed to act fast. So in November 1965,as Don Giuseppe was going to go and meet him in their warehouse in Bellville(District in the Victoria City mainlands belonging to the Verrattis)to discuss plans about potentially expanding operations to** Cosmo City **and also personally witness Vincent murder a man whom he accuses of being responsible for a recent heist on the family brewery truck,one of Vincent's men kills off one of the drivers of one of the two escort vehicles Don Giuseppe usually has accompanying his limo and thus poses as the one supposed to be driving it._

_Don Giuseppe was passing from **Stanford Island** to the city mainlands to get to the meet,but once they reached the iconic **Reddington Bridge **connecting the island to the Victoria City mainlands,once in the middle of of the bridge,the car behind the limo the Don was riding on shockingly breaks formation and forcefully rammed the Don's car off the bridge and into the cold sea water below,the Don was dead._

_As for the other escort security,too shocked to do much the car responsible speeds away.__After five years of rule,Don Giuseppe's era was over.Vincent as underboss this time without wasting time takes control of the family,he kills all the Capøregime in place and then has all Giuseppe loyalists within the Verratti family and even goes so far as to withdraw all Verratti funds in Rome,Italy especially those meant for the Vetican.Vincent then consolidated his power by having all those in the Verratti Family pledge absolute loyalty to him or die and then visited Italy and making an Alliance with the new Mafia chief of the Verratti Crime Family,his cousin and now **Don** **Vitale Verratti** thus quickly restrengthening the Verratti Crime Family in America.In December 1965,with the reluctant approval of the Commission,Vincent takes the seat of Don of the Verratti Crime Family,thus in December 1965,Vincenzo was now Don Vincent Verratti.Don Salvatore was in absolute shock,he had underestimated Vincent's ability to influence Mafia politics and Scipione was greatly disappointed and slightly nervous,he didn't like Vincent's aggressive attitude,but nonetheless it was clear that perhaps a new generation was on the horizon._

**_To_****_ be continued..._**


	12. Chapter12:Verratti Wars begins

**_Chapter12:The Verratti Wars begins..._**

_As 1965 bled into '66 the Commission recognized the youngest Don in the history of Italian organized crime in America**. Don Vincent Verratti,**a 30 year old had just taken over the Verratti Crime Family and the underworld felt his presence in an instant.Vincent was even more ruthless than his father and very short tempered and by May 1966 he had gotten the families in all kinds of "shit". He had started wars with small Mexican and Hispanic gangs in Stanford Island and was even believed to be responsible for the assassination of newly elected Mayor **\- ****Hank**** Cruise** in March the same year after he imposed harsh laws on mobsters and those found dealing in organized crime._

_His__ actions had brought major heat on the families even though all three mafia families had cut their ties with narcotics. Salvatore saw Dante's kid as a reckless boy who was gonna eventually ruin all of his operations. When Maranzano and Fiorentino confronted Vincent about his actions it turned to an instant altercation and in July 1966 the Verratti Crime Family split with the Commission when Vincent accused the other two families of trying to control the Verratti Family. Vincent's Capøs were in obvious disagreement but nothing could be done,Vincent's word was law._

_Meanwhile Salvatore who was in deep with the **Chicago Outfit **led by __the ageing **Don**__** Al Capone **had his own troubles now. In August the Fiorentino Family was found to have been infiltrated by an FBI agent using an alias of **Jocky ****Franko** who subsequently became a made member of the family. Don Florentino was humiliated and as a result was kicked out of the **NewYork City Mafia Commission** by the five Families of NewYork,so the Don took his best men and flew to NewYork for a rather "long vacation" to fix ties with the NewYork City Commission so as to protect his interests in Chicago._ _So__ as the Don left in September 1966,control of the family fell to his Right Hand Man and Family Underboss **\- ****Agosto Lagusa**,whom more or less was indifferent of both Verratti and Maranzano._

_As this happened,Vincent who had despised Don Scipione Maranzano from the start and blamed him for his father's death was preparing to rub out Scipione and with Salvatore out of town,he saw this as an opportunity to chase away the Maranzano Crime Family and finally start the process of reuniting the Verratti Crime Family with the Fiorentino Crime Family,which ironically was first Scipione's idea. The Capøregime weren't thrilled at the idea and only agreed to it after the Don said he'd use someone outside of the Mafia to carry out the hit._

**_Jóse_**_** Martinez **was a Mexican hitman inside the Verratti sphere of influence,he had been Don Vincent's associate for years and was even suspected to have been part of the hit squad which took out Don Giuseppe the previous year. He was ruthless and the nice thing is no one really was aware of his association with Don Vincent. So Don Vincent brought him in for a sit-down at his Luxury Suit in the Victoria City Central District. He told him what he wanted him to do. Jóse was a bit skeptic about killing a Don,especially one as dangerous as Maranzano,but since their association was unknown he knew Don Vincent wanted to avoid an all out war with both the Maranzano and Fiorentino Crime Families_ _and with_ _the money the Don offered,he knew Vincrnt could easily find someone else._

_7th October 1966 was the set day of the hit.Don Maranzano was sitting on his penthouse office in the HQ of Maranzano Oil Shale Industries drinking scotch in stress. In 1966 due to the Cold War with the Soviet Union and the extremely costly Arms race,America was facing a nation wide oil recession and petrol stations nationwide were running empty. This had a terrible effect on Maranzano's company who had wanted his family to go legit down the line through the oil business. As a result of the recession the Maranzano Crime Family was very weakened,if Verratti was gonna start a war now was the time to do it._ _As__ he sat there drinking scotch he was unaware of the terrible fate set for him behind him on the opposite building as Jóse was setting up his sniper rifle,well that is until as he normally does got up from his chair and viewed the entire city,dreaming to be thee only guy that calls the shots in Victoria City._

_To his shock and perhaps great luck he saw Jóse moving a rather long object facing him,and that's when it happened. Jóse shot at him and the Don fell to the ground. A triumphant Jóse picked up his sniper rifle and put it in the long leather briefcase and left the building. Just as he exited the building he used to facilitate the hit,as he was dialing Don Verratti to inform him of the good news,he was confronted by two buttonmen from behind and one upfront. Held at gunpoint in the streets he instantly had no choice but to surrender. When the third buttonmen leading the trio **-** Maranzano Made-Man **Bruno Garza **searched him he took the phone from the Mexican and listened to the one who answered. Bruno recognized the voice,it was Don Vincent Verratti. After they "forced" Jóse into the Maranzano Oil Shale HQ building they found that indeed his suspicious brifcase was carrying a sniper rifle._

_Don Scipione Maranzano was like a cat with nine lives,he was simply grazed in the neck by the sniper bullet and suffered no real injuries. After the bullet grazed him he simply fell to the ground and acted dead so as to ensure he lived. Don Maranzano was a legend. Expectedly when his Made Men Bruno told him who Jóse was calling the Don was furious. So he had Jóse sent to his Mansion in the **SouthSide Victoria District** for "questioning"._

_When Jóse didn't call back for 24 hours,Don Vincent was now finally getting nervous that Jóse might've been caught since his Capøregime had informed him that Maranzano was alive and kicking. Jóse was not an Italian but he knew snitching was a crime itself in the underworld,but even so Don Maranzano had enough evidence to deduce who was responsible so Jóse's word made no difference. When in October the 10th 1966,Jóse's mutilated body was found hung right next to a tree at the Verratti Family residence and a hit squad of seven Maranzano Made Men tried to kill Don Vincent whilst he was headed for the Verratti Gentlemen's Club(Verratti HQ),the __**Verratti Wars** of the **1960s(1966-1969)** had begun._

_Don Salvatore heard from his hotel room in NewYork City just five days after the attempted hit on Dante's kid. This to him was horrible news,he now had to go back to Victoria City and restore order,but unfortunately he couldn't because around the same time a courier of his carrying 47 Million Dollars worth of diamonds had been ambushed by a French Drug Lord whilst passing through the streets of Milan,Italy. Salvatore because of this had lost millions worth of unreplacable cash and so he had to again take his men and go to the old country to investigate and eliminate the snitch and retrieve his diamonds._

_With such a distance from America**,Sotto Capø**(transl:Underboss) Agosto Lagusa had total control of the family. Salvatore's Capøregime agreed with Agosto that such a war between the families after a decade of peace was needed,to "help clean the bad blood" so the Fiorentinos were for now gonna sit this one out. Meanwhile Vincent after the hanging of his associate was furious,the attempted hit on his life resulted in the deaths of five of his men(although they took out two of the Maranzano hitmen,it was still a loss)and one of which was one of his best Capøregime. The Verratti Capøs pleaded with Vincent to allow them to bargain and perhaps negotiate peace with the old men before the situation got of control. Vincent was adamant he wanted Maranzano out of the picture and so..._

_The War began,petrol bombs were thrown at Scipione's Theatre Bar almost burning it to the ground. One of Scipione's Capøregime was assassinated and both families were fighting over territory. With shootouts happening almost everyday. At some point things get so bad that Scipione had to operate his Oil company from the safety of his home due to desperate attempts to kill him. Dante's boy was no push over,he was closing in on Maranzano from all angles. At one point he even sent out a large hitsquad to "visit" the Maranzano Mansion by chopper. Although Maranzano survived,the war was proving to be more deadlier than ever. By 1967 Verratti had put a large price on his head and was also blaming him for his father's __death._ _Maranzano__ was hating Vincent more every single day._

_Meanwhile Maranzano's son and family Underboss Leonide Maranzano(who was about the same age as Vincent)was increasingly getting more involved in the war. He hated Vincent and everything he stood for,even when they were kids although their parents had wanted them to bond,they always frequently fought and as they grew up to be little criminals,at the age of 18 Vincent shot and almost killed a Maranzano Made-Man,his father had to bail him out by negotiating with Don Maranzano. At some point they were even competing for the same woman whom which subsequently chose neither of them. So Leonide hated Vincent with a passion and for Vincent the feeling was mutual. Even when they were set at missions together,they barely worked as a single unit and Vincent hated how his father "limbered him" with Leonide as a partner. Leonide during the Verratti wars had in his "eyes" found the pefect way to get rid of Verratti and his family once and for all_

_So Leonide without his father's permission set up a meeting with Underboss and acting Boss Agosto Lagusa with the offer. If the Fiorentino Family helps take out Verratti,they'll split Vincent's action equally. Agosto liked the deal but **Luca Cøsmã** hated it,Luca was always a fan of Vincent and like him he wanted both the Verratti and Fiorentino Crime Family to be one again. But Lucà had to deal with the boss's son Rismo Fiorentino on every suggestion and so because of disagreements within the family,Agosto agreed to help ONLY from behind the scenes. He would give Leonide the money and resources to help take out Verratti but not have Fiorentino Mobsters get involved. Agosto wanted to use the wartime conditions to gain more power for himself._

_Vincent was no idiot and when he heard of this he exploded with rage and gave his Capøregime the task of killing Agosto. Meanwhile the fighting relentlessly continued with either side giving up. The War got extremely bloody in August 1967 when the Fiorentino "Eagle's Path" in the underground subway systems of the city which Agosto used for the transportation of guns to bankroll the Verratti wars was blown to hell by Verrattis men. Salvatore hadn't been in America for months and his own wars in France,Italy and Spain to retrieve the stolen diamonds were having an effect on the family back at home as this was sapping the Fiorentino Family's resources. After the destruction of the codenamed "Eagle's Path" Agosto made official the entry of the Fiorentino Family into the Verratti War after Vincent refused to compensate him._

_Vincent was getting more paranoid every day and now things were about to get worse with a dangerous turf war on two fronts._ _Vincent's__ Capøs asked him to sue for peace with Agosto but Vincent was no coward and hated Agosto's presence in his war with Maranzano. So Vincent came up with a plan to ensure that he wasn't the only one fighting on two fronts with two of the most powerfullest families in America. So he came up with a plan._

_At first he planned to frame Agosto and make him seem like a traitor to Maranzano but thought better of it. Scipione was too intelligent to use such a trick on,so he did it vice versa.So in September 1967,Vincent planted a spy in Agosto's house working as a maid **\- ****Kate** **Spencer**,who was not only very beautiful but a professional in her field of work and since he knew Agosto loved women,was perfect for the job. Vincent instructed her to seduce Agosto whilst secretly stealing information from him. Until Kate could produce something Vincent could use,his war with Maranzano and Lagusa continued._

_Sure enough in late October information that could be used came. Maranzano had organized they meet in a warehouse in his territory **-Haven**** Heights**(a city district in Victoria City Mainlands)to discuss and show Lagusa the new shipment of guns he had just brought in from Ohio and to discuss Maranzano's new plans of using the Unions to help sap Verratti's resources quicker and weaken him enough for a fatal final blow. Before they could meet a man called **Johnny** **Bollark** approaches Agosto with some very delicate information. Johnny(who was on Vincent's payroll)tells Agosto that he had evidence showing Kate(who was by then his girlfriend) kissing Don Maranzano if not having sex with him. Johnny shows Agosto the nicely set pictures of Kate kissing Don Maranzano. In truth Kate had forced the kiss onto Maranzano then Johnny who was waiting on the wings just a window away took the picture. Kate,who pretended to be confused when Don Maranzano rejected her on the basis of having a wife,agreed she would never kiss the Don again and left._

_Agosto exploded with rage,he called her seathing with hate to ask whether she had "fucked" the Don,to which she pretentiously admitted to. Agosto hadn't even made love to her as he truly loved her and waited for her to be "ready". Now an overjoyed Vincent just had to sit back and watch the fireworks of his work,he gave Kate and Johnny a first class ticket out of the country afterwards and gave Kate a hafty payout for her "work". On the 10th of November 1967 on the Haven Heights district,on Maranzano's warehouse,the meet was set to occur. Don Maranzano wasn't feeling well considering his age too so his wife insisted he not go to the meeting,so the Don sent his newest Capøregime Bruno Garza(the man who caught Jóse Martinez the hitman)._

_So in midnight Bruno took his regime of 10 men to the warehouse where they waited for Agosto's men. As they waited there with the boxes of guns,when Agosto didn't show Bruno started getting a little of uneasy. Then all of a sudden a large truck shockwaved itself into the warehouse,then from the back of the truck exited an overwhelming 20 Fiorentino Footsoldiers whom struck the shocked Maranzanos. It was a losing battle from the start and Bruno had to retreat. Six of his men against only three of the enemy were dead and the boxes of guns were gone. Bruno recognized one of the gunmen as prominent Fiorentino member **\- Lucã Cøsmå.** A furious Don Maranzano called Agosto demanding an explanation to which he got an insult as a reply. This was a declaration of War. Vincent was overjoyed at the news and the Verratti Wars now were gonna have all three prominent Mafioso Families fighting each other,thus lifting the pressure from Verratti and his family,who wasn't even suspected for these events._

_Don Scipione instantly made the move of calling Don Salvatore who was in Europe to have him call off Agosto and instead help put down Verratti's aggression. Vincent anticipated this move and did the same thing. Now Don Salvatore was broken into two and found himself in between a war he never even instigated yet AGAIN. Don Salvatore had to return to America and help preserve the families but his Diamond Wars were getting more intense and diamonds had been chased by so many Underworld bigshots around Europe that their value had skyrocketed due to such high demand,now worth **$82 Million**,almost double its first value. Now Don Salvatore knew he had to get ahold of those diamonds no matter what,so he chose not to get involved because although he went way back with Scipione,little Vincent had always been like a son to him,there wasn't anything Vincent wouldn't do for him so he chose not to get involved and merely ordered Agosto to pull the Fiorentino Family out of the war as the Diamond Wars were already weakening the family,but Agosto(who kept this information from Rismo Fiorentino and Lucã Cøsmå and the rest of the family on purpose)wasn't about to let Scipione get away with apparently having sex with Kate. Besides he was sure once he defeated the other two families he would catapult the Fiorentino Family into being America's prime syndicate and easily earn the Don's forgiveness,so the wars were about to turn even uglier as America entered 1968._

**_To be Continued..._**


	13. Chapter13:The Will of Wisdom

**_Chapter13:_****_The Will of Wisdom_**

_It was 1968 and the Three Prime Syndicates of Victoria City were waging War against each other. Mafia territory became very hostile and there were shootouts and murders everyday. But by June 1968,Don Maranzano had finally developed the perfect plan to get rid of Agosto Lagusa,his biggest opponent apart from Dante's kid. Whom he was able to kill by having a bomb planted into his car. The murder of Agosto sent ripples through the underworld and Don Salvatore instantly prepared his return to Victoria City from Moscow,USSR carrying his 104 Million Dollar worth diamonds with him after a year of abcense in Victoria City. With both Don Vincent and Don Scipione not knowing how Salvatore would react they would go after each other with everything they had. As a result,The Verratti Wars were at their bloodiest between July-September._ _In__ exactly September the 1st, Salvatore's Private Plane landed on Victorian soil. With all three families weakened,Don Salvatore as always attempted to build peace even though his family was dragged into this war unjustly._

_He would wager for peace by organizing a Commission Meeting on neutral grounds on a lavish party for the wealthy in Atlanta,Georgia. But everything went haywire when an assassination attempt on Don Scipione turned into a massacre. Salvatore was sure he was the main target for the hit as his young daughter **\- Sofia Fiorentino **is shot by the gunmen in the crossfire and is hospitalized in a commatized State. Traumatized and not knowing who was responsible,the Don declares the peace talks abitrated and recommencement of armed conflict between the families. Dante had no intention in making Don Salvatore angry and for him by this time the situation was getting dire and doubted his lies of not being responsible for the gunmen would last forever. He then saw it fit he revert his focus on old man Maranzano,he was always Vincent's main target as revenge for his father's gruesome murder on Maranzano turf in 1960. Maranzano on the other hand had wished for an end to all the fighting and approached his old friend Salvatore to come with him back to the old country of Parlemo,Sicily in Italy. A request that Salvatore declined,no way was he going to leave after what had happened_.

_So from September to November the families fought in a bloody power struggle. But then came November the 25th of which Sofia Fiorentino was declared "Brain Dead" in her commatized state and thus would never wake up again,and had to be Euthanized on her father's orders to stop her suffering and let her go.Vincent,who was ironically broken with anguish and guilt saw the damage of his actions and unknowingly he actually loved Sofia and was having an affair with him even though she was married. For Vincent,the wars with Maranzano were over. After Sofia's death the fighting stopped and after Sofia's funeral in December the 15th of which all families were present,Vincent called for a meeting with the Heads of the families,including the smaller Italian Mafioso gangs in the newly built **Regãl Casinø**in **Cosmo ****City.** In the meeting Vincent's demeanour and usual behavior had changed,some could say he was mourning but Don Maranzano saw that Dante's boy was now an enlightened man._

_Vincent gave a lengthy but very convincing and inspiring speech to all the Criminals in the room. He told them about how he wished to see the families transformed into a Nationwide Syndicate instead of the petty fighting for Victoria City. He therefore for this dream would overlook the death of his father as well as so many of his men at the hands of the Maranzano and Fiorentino Families. He told them he wanted peace between the __families. He agreed that he would take most of his operations to Cosmo City,where he had funded the building of **T****he** **Regãl Casinø** a year prior,and some of them(operations) to Chicago City and Los Angeles. Therefore all the families would split Victoria City,there was plenty of money to be made and if they all followed the plan everybody would get a piece of the action._

_Everyone stood up in applause,this moment even brought a tear in Don Maranzano's eye_ _whom would then embrace Vincent in forgiveness and unity. Vincent had proven that his will had turned into one of which wisdom thrives. Everyone would embrace Don Vincent Verratti except for one - **Leonide ****Maranzano**._

**_To be Continued..._**


	14. Chapter14:Carving Cosmo City

**_Chapter14:Carving Cosmo City_**

_Cosmo City,also known as **El Castillo Del Cosmo(The Cosmos Castle)**,a metropolis of wonders and the 20th most populated City in America. It is the biggest and most populated City in the State of Nevada and serves as its leading Commercial, Financial and Cultural center. The city bills itself as the leading Entertainment Capital of the world famous for its mega casinos and colourful hotels. It is the global leader in the hospitality industry and a vast tourist attraction in the USA with its grand 5star to 4star hotels. It certainly was very much more different to Victoria City's dark and industrial feel. But like all US Cities it has its flaws and it is port to a multitude of criminal activities and a haven for organized mobsters dealing narcotics and controlling prostitution._

_In__ January 1969,Don Vincenzo "Vincent" Verratti took most of his family rackets and operations to Cosmo City after giving up on the Verratti wars of the mid-'60s and as promised there was no revenge for Dante Verratti or the Verratti mafioso who got killed in the bloody wars. All of Vincent's remaining interests in Victoria City were left at the hands of his Underboss **\- Emilio Salucci.** The remaining four families would then proceed to splitting up Victoria City,with the dominant Fiorentino and Maranzano Families getting the bigger piece of the cake as compared to the **Brunetti Crime Family** and **Carvelli Crime Family**. But at least thanks to Dante they were finally getting something after decades of suppression and oppression at the hands of the late DiCaprio Crime Family._ _The__ Brunettis would control most of the Union and Prostitution rackets in East Coast Vale whilst the Carvellis got control of the bookies and protection rackets in Sunset Heights. The Maranzanos would get control of the Prostitution,Assissination and Protection rings in Balboa Hill whilst the Fiorentinos got control of virtually all rackets in the Kingmen's Industrial District whilst controlling the flow of guns into the city through controlling the large district's harbour. For the years that would come,violence in the city would remain to a bare minimum and the mob was happy to be making more money they ever did._

_Vincent's arrival in Cosmo City was to be based in the newly built mob casino-hotel **\- The**** Regãl Casinø**,which ws funded by Mafia Chief Vitale Verratti after Vincent called in for a few favours for a friend,or well "cousin" to be exact the year prior from the Casino's conception. Vitale got a nice piece of the casino but its control would be at the hands of Don Vincent. Whom upon arrival was welcomed with an obvious unwelcoming feel. Vincent was no idiot andhe knew he wasn't the first big time criminal to hit the shores of Cosmo City and knew that **Luigi Lombardo **whom was Don to the **Lombardo Crime Family** was a well respected and feared mobster who ruled the streets of Cosmo City,for Vincent the Verratti Wars had dealt him a terrible blow were his organization was then based more on loyalty than just money. Don Vincent upon realizing this sent his emissaries to Luigi,the man who controlled most of the gamblings in the city. The Emissaries proposed an equal partnership which would be beneficial to both parties._ _Vincent__ Verratti with his organization's police and political contacts could give Lombardo's operations new strength to allow more expansion. What was mire interesting was that Vincent's mob contacts in Victoria City could finally allow Lombardo to as he once wished expand into Victoria City where the Mob was less hostile. Even though Vincent's emissaries gave Lombardo a great deal,the Don of the Lombardos was a very hostile and paranoid person. He was power hungry and certainly didn't want to share. Plus,since the Victoria City Mafia Commission was totally against drugs,he feared his huge narcotics operations would be threatened by Vincent's newly found "morality" and laws. So he spurned the Verratti offer with contempt and even went so far as to have the five emissaries attacked and killed. This to Don Vincent was an instant declaration of war and so begun the **3rd Cosmo City** **Mob War** in February 1969._

_Luigi__ Lombardo had a powerful organization with strong enforcers,he even had a friendship with Chicago City's Outfit leader Don Al Capone.He also had political contacts with powerful business leaders who used his enforcers to terrorize the Jewish Unionists in the factories including those in garment centres and the smaller Spanish-American gangs all around the city.Against this Don Vincent had a powerful force of well organized regimes,depleted from the Verratti Wars back in Victoria City but nevertheless still formidable with amazing strategists like **Capøregime Mike Stambolli **and** Capøregime Tommaso ****Cocci**._ _During__ this war Vincent's police and political contacts would be negated by the powerful business leaders who would strategically support Lombardo's syndicate. But in hia favor was the enemy's lack of intelligence partaking his organization. The underworld did not know the true strength of his soldiers and thought Mike Stambolli's regime on the Eastern parts of Cosmo City were a separate and autonomous organization. Lombardo would send a call to Don Al Capone in Chicago City to have Capone's two best men come to Cosmo City and kill Vincent. Don Vincent had contacts in Chicago who relayed the information to his organization that the two men would be arriving in the **Cosmopolitan International Airport **by flight. Under the orders of Capø Tommaso Cocci -** Fabrizio Amato **and his men would intercept the two men as they exited the airport and sent them to Vincent's warehouse were they "hacked them to pieces". Shortly thereafter the Capones would send word that they would not interfere anymore. The odds were now fair and Vincent earned enormous amounts of respect in the Cosmo City underworld that set him up as a rival of Lombardo after he humiliated the Capones_.

_For__ six months_ _straight Vincent absolutely out-generaled Lombardo and outsmarted him in every way possible. He would have his men raid the gambling dens under Lombardo's protection,have Lombardo's biggest policy banker in the City's federal bank**,**a Jewish-American banker by the name of **Benjamin Aronowitz** relieved of his day to day duties by having him sent to the desert in the surroundings of the city where he was never seen again. Together with his longtime friend Lūçã Cøsmã funding his cause in Cosmo City to help in balancing the financial imbalance,Vincent took on Don Luigi on all fronts and had ruined almost all of Luigi's operations by having the **Cosmo City Police Department(CCPD)** raid his drug storage Warehouses on a frequent bases and scare off arms traders wishing to sell guns to him. He had the DEA and FBI after Lombardo for tax fraud,murder and corruption as well as narcotics whilst having Tommaso fight the big time business leaders in the factories and garment centres on the side of the Jewish Unionists to cause Lombardo even more pain. Vincent's intellegence had become the decisive factor during the fighting and with Capø Cocci's aggression properly employed by Vincent,the Verratti family was able to change the tide of the 3rd Cosmo City Mob Wars._

_Then came the new year of 1970,by this time the year old war was clearly on Vincent's side and it was here where he would send the held back regime belonging to Capø Mike Stambolli. Lombardo's five men are gunned down on orders from Lūçå Cøsmã after arriving by train to Victoria City to negotiate with Cøsmã's adoptive brother(although Salvatore never legally adopted Lūçå as he he felt it would be disrespectful to Lūçå's real father Mike Cøsmã) Rismo Fiorentino to help counter Lūçå's involvement in the 3rd Cosmo City Wars(as Lūçå and Rismo were brothers but never got along). After this,for Lombardo the war was over.But by the time he dispatched emissaries to sue for peace with Vincent,the Don of the Verratti Family refused to see them or put them off on one pretext to another. The Lombardo soldiers were deserting their leader left and right not wishing to die on a losing cause. Bookmarkers,loansharks and other casinos as well as small businesses were now paying their protection money to the Verratti Crime Family instead of Lombardo's declining syndicate.The war was all but over._

_Stambolli would then get inside the defences of Don Lombardo himself. Luigi's liautenants whom weren't very loyal to him in dire times were itching for a deal and agreed to lead their Chief to the slaughter. They told him a meeting had been arranged with Verratti in a restaurant within the CBD of the city and they accompanied Lombardo as his bodyguards. They left him sitting on food filled table,morosely munching on a piece of meat,and as they fled,three of Stambolli's men would enter the restaurant carrying armed SMGs. Lombardo didn't stand a chance and the execution was swift and sure.Lombardo's body and mouth full of half chewed meet were maimed with bullets. January the 28th meant the end of the Lombardo era in Cosmo City and what was left of his empire would be absorbed into the larger Verratti Syndicate making the Verratti Crime Family virtually the most powerfullest Mob family in Cosmo City._

_Maranzano and Fiorentino were proud of Verratti considering he wiped out a powerful mobster like Lombardo from the face of America. Now all that was left for Vincent to do was begin carving up his empire in Cosmo City._

**_To be continued..._**

**_Trivia_**

_**-N.B **that Cosmo City is based off Las Vegas and therefore in this universe and timeline the city of Las Vegas doesn't exist but is instead replaced by **Cosmo City.**_


	15. Chapter15:The Sunset Slayer

**_Chapter15:The Sunset Slayer_**

_The year of 1970 was a golden age for the Mafia of Victoria City,the Commission was at complete peace and the Cosa Nostra in Victoria City was making more money than ever. Don Maranzano's Oil Shale Company had recovered from the recession of the 60s whilst Don Fiorentino had built his Empire to staggering levels. The 35 year old Don of the Verratti Family remained in Cosmo City where he retained huge amounts of growing influence after defeating Don Lombardo,who was the reigning kingpin there._

_Don Maranzano at age 74 wasn't getting any younger and thus passed majority control of the family to his youngest son Fabrizio Maranzano whom had become his Underboss after his older brother Leonide lost the seat. Although Fabrizio was controlling the family,it was under the Don's supervision. Don Fiorentino on the other hand had a much harder time choosing between his two sons **Luca Çøsmã** and **Rismo Fiorentino**. They were both vying for the seat of Don and he just couldn't choose for fear of civil war within the families. He did not want his children's rivalry to turn to a hateful duel to the death. He couldn't choose his younger son Kane Fiorentino either as Kane was a proud lawyer and wanted nothing to do with the Mafia or his family's business. A fact Salvatore was very proud of. To solve the problems related to power struggles the Don remained in his position whilst tutoring both his sons so they could one day run the family together. A fact Rismo(his biological son did not like)._

_Nevertheless peace between the families remained and smaller gangs dared not mess with the Mafia. Everything went smooth for the whole year through until an incident took place on the 15th of August 1971 in the Verratti owned Dante's Gentlemens Club when a game of poker between Rismo and some of Verratti's men turned ugly. The night was still young and Rismo had been winning for some time and got carried away leading to him being exposed as an "Imbroglione". Rismo was humiliated when he got thrown out of the club because of this. Rismo was a very vendective individual and took an insult very personally._

_In the same night he would fetch Luca Çøsmã to "take of business". Although they didn't see eye to eye on many things Luca always had Rismo's back and although much younger at 26 years old,he was responsible for getting him out of many sticky situations growing up. Though on this case Luca was skeptical about attacking the Verratti Family because of something Rismo did, seeing no point in taking such revenge. But Rismo had an ace up his sleeve,in 1959 when Rismo was still just 21 years old and still just a Made-Man in the family he once overheard his father at his study with the Underboss of the family at the time - **Obilio Bullaro**,he heard them discussing about how Don Dante had not only killed Rismo's mother Marina Fiorentino but also brutally executed his biological father and at the time Consiglière to Don Dante Verratti - **Mike Çøsmã.**_

_Luca couldn't believe it,he had always admired Don Dante Verratti and to find out he had murdered his real father was just unbelievable. He didn't believe Rismo until on the same night he confronted his adoptive father who had raised him Don Salvatore Fiorentino. He finally understood what the Don meant by **"The Sicilian Wars of the 40s took your father away,and the unfortunate event of your mother's passing upon giving birth to you is what led to being MY son Luca".** Boiling with rage Luca was unhinged and a beast uncaged. Luca was already a lunatic and this wasn't good. Rismo's manipulation had finally taken shape and he and Cosma would go take care of business with an M16 he had on the trunk of what was presumably going to be the getaway car after the hit._

_The Verrattis who had humiliated Rismo were at a Verratti warehouse in the Sunset Heights District(Verratti Family territory)of the city getting a little TLC from prostitutes they brought with them from the club. Rismo's car would stop outside the warehouse and Luca would head inside to "take care of business" with an M16 assault rifle attached to a grenade launcher. A gunfight would ensue between the Verrattis and Luca,but with so much firepower at their enemy's side they were too shocked to give a proper response against the sudden attack. Gunfire pierced through the neighborhood and with approaching police sirens Rismo would get into the car and speed away just as Luca exited covered in blood. The police surrounded Luca and arrested him. Inside the warehouse they found the butchered corpses of 14 mobsters and 2 sluts sprawled on the floor covered with blood._

_The massacre was dubbed by the media **"The**** Sunset** **Slay" **with Luca Çøsmã being dubbed **"The Sunset** **Slayer".** The Man who carried out the single most gruesome individual crime in Victoria's long history. Although Salvatore tried to save his son by attempting to bribe the judge and jury,the case was too high profiled and Luca was found guilty. Luca was supposed to get a Life Sentence without the possibility of parole for his crime,even the Chair if he was living in the Southern States like Texas. But with Salvatore intimidating the judge and jury,Luca got 20 years in prison with 13 years being suspended from parole. Apart from making sure that he would get out instantly after spending 13 years in a US Federal Prison,Salvatore's hands were tied,he couldn't do anything unless he wanted to see Luca in even bigger trouble by attracting the attention of the entire US Judiciary._

_Salvatore was furious at Rismo,how could he and Luca take part in a hit like this without his permission. This was a direct action of war. They had broken up the agreement they had with the Verratti Family three years ago. There was certainly going to be retaliation from Don Vincent Verratti._

_Don Salvatore would organize a private meeting with Don Scipione at Stanford Island to discuss what to do about the whole situation. Scipione was accompanied by his youngest son and Underboss Fabrizio Maranzano. The Sunset Massacre was a very delicate situation,Don Vincent had just lost 14 of his men including his teenage nephew._

_Unknown to them they were followed,and after the meeting as Salvatore exited the building to go and enter their cars,3 of Verratti men pounced out of nowhere and opened fire. Although Salvatore was lucky enough to take cover in time,Fabrizio and Scipione were hit several times. They would both be rushed to the Stanford General Hospital,but Fabrizio would be pronounced dead upon arrival. Don Scipione was alive and was subsequently stabilized. Although he was in a comma and showing little signs of life._

_When informed,Leonide erupted with rage and swore vengeace for his little brother and father. In his eyes this was the fault of Salvatore and his family. The Maranzanos had nothing to do with the Sunset Slay yet his brother and father paid for it. There was gonna be hell to pay._

**_To be Continued..._**


	16. Chapter16:Rise to Power-Don Maranzano

**C_hapter16:Rise to Power-Don Maranzano_**

_On September the 30th Fabrizio Maranzano was laid to rest at the Victoria City Cemetery. The funeral was attended by all the Heads of the Victoria City families except Don Vincent Verratti. Fabrizio had been Don Maranzano's choice as a successor. Although the youngest,he was by far the most cunning and clever,plus he unlike his older brother Leonide actually conformed with Don's wishes for the family to become completely legitimate down the line,and since he ran Maranzano Oil Shale Industries (the company he wished the family used to become legit) effectively,he was Scipione's obvious choice. Leonide openly disagreed with his father's decision but it made no difference. His word was law._

_But Fabrizio was dead now so any hopes of him succeeding Don Maranzano were gone. With Fabrizio dead and the Don in hospital Leonide assumed temporary control of the family. But this causes rumours to begin to surface. Although it looked like a normal Verratti hit,some people on the streets began thinking that Leonide was in on the hit on his own father and brother. Leonide was disgusted by the claims and ordered the family Caporegime to rub out anyone who ever brought it up. Fear ruled the ranks of the Maranzano Family from the inside out as Leonide didn't mind ordering the instant death of a Made member of the family for even mentioning the rumours._

_It was 1972 and the Don was still in hospital and thus Leonide retained his power. But he'd begin doing things much more differently from his father. For one his men began dealing narcotics,although it wasn't a big operation it stood against everything Don Maranzano stood for. Leonide just couldn't resist the money to be made. The operation would only stop in mid-1972 after pressure from the Victoria City Mafia Commission would force him to stop selling it. But this had proven Leonide didn't mind breaking Mafia codes for money and especially revenge._

_It had also become apparent to the Maranzano Capos that Leonide was hell-bent on revenge for his father and brother. Strangely though he wasn't concerned about the Verrattis but instead Salvatore and his family. The Family Capos couldn't understand,they were ready to put a price on Vincent's head for what he had done but Leonide disagreed. Leonide had always hated the other two dominant families in the city,but his hate for Salvatore and his heir Rismo had grown to incredible heights. Where his old man had seen them as allies,he had always seen them as obstacles to true power in Victoria City. Since they split with the Maranzano Family they were getting too powerful and Leonide couldn't have that. For now though he would bide his time._

_By late 1972 Leonide had met a rather young man who had just emigrated from Sicily to America with his one and only son. Within days of arriving in Victoria City,Leonide watched this man was shake down local hoodlums, businesses and drug dealers for protection money on Maranzano turf. Either this guy was incredibly brave or stupid. Either way Leonide liked his style,he needed someone ruthless and unforgiving in his family,and within months of working as an employed family associate he would make him into a Made-Man in the Maranzano Family. His name was no other than **Luigi "The Suit" Zunino**. He was a wise guy and knew nothing else. He was called The Suit because he was as organized as he was ruthless and always wore the Black Maranzano Suit when taking care of business._

_Not much was known about Zunino but it was known he was a well-known and well-feared mobster back in Sicily,but after he murdered the Mafia Chief of a rival family he was forced to flee from Sicily after his boss refused to offer him and his son **Giovanni "Gio" Zunino** (born in 1965) protection. He fled Sicily and America was to be a new start for him and his son Gio whom would actually grow up to become Underboss to Leonide's Family. It also turned out that before getting shot Don Scipione Maranzano had arranged for them both to come to America for a "Job". But now they were gonna stay. Luigi was so effective that by late 1973 he'd be ranked up to **Caporegime** and would also establish a restaurant at the Bowman's Hill district (Salvatore's Territory) called **Luigi's Italian-American Ristorante**,just a couple of blocks away from **Salvatore's Fiorentino** **Bistro**._

_Eventually in June 1973 the Don was released from hospital and Scipione returned home. Salvatore would grab a few of his men and visit the Maranzano Family mansion at the Southside Victoria district in order to pay his respects. He was the only one who knew how it felt like to be in a comma for more than a year._

_It was assumed the Don would re-assume power from his son,but he did not. He was 77 now and the many years of fighting had exhausted him. He announced with his old friend present his official retirement from the Mafia. Although he had wished for Fabrizio to be the one who runs things,he had no choice but to put control of the family to his son Leonide. Thus at age 38 Leonide was now Don of the Maranzano Family._

_Salvatore was very evidently uneasy with his friend's decision,he knew Leonide didn't like him but nothing could be done about his rise to power. Maranzano would therefore awkwardly embrace Leonide,after congratulating the new Don he would leave. Scipione's Capos whom now belonged Leonide would gather arround the new Don and kiss his hand as a pledge of allegiance to him._

_For the next two years Scipione would teach Leonide everything about the family business. He taught him how to run the Oil Shale Company(the family's biggest Enterprise apart from the rackets). Scipione made his wishes to his son very clear,he wanted an end to all the fighting,there had been too much death. So there would be no revenge for Fabrizio. He reminded him of the Vincent Verratti's speech at the Rēgãl Casino at Cosmo City which they had both attended. He wanted Leonide to work towards reuniting the three dominant families,just like in the old days. But unknowingly to the Don,Leonide was the only one in the meeting at the Rëgãl Casino to not embrace Vincent after the speech. Nothing about Vincent's vision and dreams for the Mafia inspired him,let alone Vincent Verratti himself. Leonide was not an optimist like Vincent or his father and had his own ideas on how Victoria City should be ruled._

_Leonide was learning fast under his retired father's tutelage and eventually in 1975,a tired Scipione would decide to emigrate back to Palermo,Sicily. Back to the old country. Scipione would even make the offer yet again to Salvatore to come with him,but Don Fiorentino would decline the offer,as he felt if both his Hotheaded son Rismo and Leonide were the main figureheads of Victoria City's Underworld then the families might be torn apart with war._

_For the next two years Scipione would live a quiet life in Palermo,Sicily tending to his grape farm whilst "Enjoying Getting Old" whilst reminiscing about the old days when he was still rolling with Dante and Salvatore. Poppa or Nonno as he became known was absolutely adored by the community he lived in and was the one people would go to to ask for advice. In 1977 at the age of 81 Scipione "The Ringo" Maranzano would pass away._

**_To be Continued..._**


	17. Chapter17:The End of an Era

**_Chapter17:The End of an Era_**

_News of the Don's passing would reach Victoria City. A small remembrance service would be held for Don Maranzano before the actual funeral would be attended back at Sicily. The Don's passing seemed to be easing tensions between the families as Don Vincent Verratti would also reluctantly attend the funeral at Palermo,Sicily to pay his last respects to the man he once hated but now admired._ _With__ his father's death,as ghoulish as the thought may be it was exactly what Leonide was waiting for. His hate for Salvatore had grown to immense levels over the years despite the fact that Scipione forgave Salvatore, Leonide did not. He was waiting for his father to die so he could kill Salvatore. He knew his father would never forgive him if he ever touched Fiorentino whilst he was alive.With the Don gone now it was time to act._

_But__ by 1975,instantly after Don Maranzano's departure to Sicily Don Salvatore Fiorentino was virtually semi-retired. He rarely went out on business and always remained at his home tending to his old age. He enjoyed drinking wine and eating fruit,and always remained at his home so he could play with his grandchildren. For the first time in a long time the Don was happy. A matter had to be extremely serious if any mobster was to come to his home and tell him about it. Plus his relationship with his son Kane was finally getting better. Control of the family was virtually on Rismo's hands._ _So__ in April 1976 Salvatore announced his retirement from the Mafia and at the age of 38 Rismo would be declared Don of the undisputably richest Mafia Family in the city. Rismo had only been beaten by three years to Donship by someone he considered a "Bastard" - Leonide Maranzano._

_The old man's departure from power meant all the unbelievably valuable political power Don Salvatore had in America and Europe would be out the window. So in order to retain the Family's political contacts and keep them as the city's most influential family,Rismo would with consent appoint his father **Consiglière** to the family. Although his father knew the underlying reason to him being Consiglière he had no reason to say no and would agree to be his son's advisor so long as a majority of his time was spent being with those he loved. Rismo still felt he needed his father's guidance in running the family as he considered him a **Wartime Consiglière**._

_As__ a Wartime Consiglière,Salvatore was a senior advisor with the cunning and ruthlessness needed to defeat an enemy during times of open conflict. This meant he was a major threat to Leonide's plans for the city. Only two Wartime Consiglières had ever been seen in the city,the last one was Don Cosimo DiCaprio and he made Don Louie DiCaprio extremely dangerous during the Sicilian Wars of the 1940s. Another one on Rismo's side would make him untouchable. Leonide used this as further motivation to kill Salvatore and violate peace in the Commission. Leonide now only needed the perfect man for the job,he thought of sending his loyal Capo - Luigi Zunino to take care of Salvatore but thought better of it. Leonide needed someone outside the family to carry out the hit,and he had to make sure nothing linked back to him. The Fiorentinos were too well resourced to take on directly at the time._

_Luckily__ Leonide was famous for having cops all over America on his payroll and had a police contact in **Tartaras City**,and it wasn't just any man,it was thee man - **Police Captain William Stanley**. He had been on Leonide's payroll for years from when he was still a street cop putting small time punks on the City's **Cellarz Complex** to when he was an investigator taking hardcore criminals to Tartaras City's **Hellcatrez.** The Don had a big job for him. It was understood Salvatore was visiting Tartaras City in order to take care of old business and also pay respects to an old associate._

_On__ the 15th of September 1977 Salvatore's SF-Waver Private Plane would land on the Tartaras International American Airport. The original Don of the Fiorentinos had arrived in the biggest Megalopolis in America,although the country's Industrial Hub it was also regarded the "Worst place in America" due to rampart corruption and a vast variety of criminals and gangs._ _That__ afternoon after Salvatore was done taking care of old business he'd take his entourage of men and visit the Tartaras National Cemetery to pay respects to an old associate of his - Obilio Bullaro. His former right hand man had died the previous year and since Tartaras City was were he grew up,it was only appropriate the family bury him there. Salvatore was unable to attend the funeral,so he was glad to finally get the chance to pay his last respects to someone he considered "his greatest ally apart from Scipione and Dante"._

_Salvatore would stand upon Obilio's grave and lowered his head. Then in a heartbeat of a moment a bullet would strike Salvatore square in the neck,the Godfather would crumble in the heap of his own body. His men would fire shots randomly out of panic but it was useless. The killer was gone and the boss was dead._

_News__ of the Fiorentino Family founder's death spread like wildfire back at Victoria City,Don Rismo was crushed. He had been running the family with the valuable guidance from his father,now he was all alone. His Capos were uneasy as well,they felt that without Salvatore's wisdom to properly apply Rismo's aggression and aim his temper,he would be a loose cannon and would be uncontrollable. To the Capos,Rismo was still not ready to be Don. But no one dared challenge Rismo. Salvatore had been killed and Rismo wanted revenge,but couldn't be sure who exactly put the hit on his father. Both the Verrattis and the Maranzanos were the only main suspects. He knew he didn't really see eye to eye with Leonide,especially after what transpired in 1971 concerning Leonide's little brother Fabrizio. But the Verrattis could still be bitter about the Sunset Slaughter of the same year of 1971. There was only one solution - he had to rub out both Don Vincent Verratti and Don Leonide Maranzano. Rismo knew this would mean a full scale war with both Families and so for now he would bide his time._

_The Fiorentino Family was still recovering from the death of Salvatore._ _Salvatore's__ funeral was the biggest ever organized in the city's history. The dark streets of Victoria City were painted red and white with the pallets of roses, people from all over America to Europe had come to pay their last respects. All the Families including their Heads were in attendence,and although the Mafia put on a front of unity,showing the world that this was 'Cosa Nostra'(Our thing),tensions between the families were still visible. The Don's funeral was a spectacle which he probably would have scorned,but dead man can never really choose how they want to be buried. Salvatore loved fruit and loved his grandchildren more(children in general)and so at the day of his funeral fruit was distributed to all the children of the City,including street kids. There was both jubilation and sorrow. Victoria City had lost its last Godfather. But at 77 he had lived a long life. Salvatore was the last of the three original Dons of the three Mafia Families that took down DiCaprio's regime and ruled the city afterwards.It truly was the end of an era._

**_To_**_** be Continued**..._


	18. Chapter18: City of Snow in the Hot South

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**

_-**This**** is a spin-off Chapter to the original story but will still link to it.We wont be seeing much of the Victoria City Mafia here.**_

**_Chapter18:City_****_ of Snow in the Hot South_**

_It was 1977 and Miami,Florida was __a fast growing American city of the South in both prominency and success. It was about to enter its boom years of the 1980s afterall. But its major success didn't just come from its loveable climate and economic development,but corruption also made up a big part of the City's sharp rise in popularity with the drugs trade having been intergrated to every crevice of society. Whether you were an addict supporting the pushers or pushing the cocaine-heroine yourself,you were involved no matter what._

_The__ FBI couldn't really tell when the drugs became a major issue in the city but they all agreed to disagree that it was around the 1960s that their "dilemma as law enforcers" with drugs began. Miami City like every US City in every State had always had a problem with drugs way before the 1960s. But the year 1961 marked the beginning of the "Drug Crisis" in Miami and the rest of the country when Irish Druglord **Walsh O'Sullivan** emigrated from Victoria City to Miami City after the Mafia there had abandoned him. Don Salvatore's brixit into the operation marked the beginning of the end for his glory days in Victoria __City._ _Without__ Salvatore's political and police protection and with Guiseppe's abandonment,he had a lot of heat on his back and lwft for Miami to "keep his head down"._

_When he arrived in Miami City on July 1961 he had a lot of product from Victoria City with him,he had big chunks of cash he'd made from years of operating there too. Walsh would remain with the stuff and the millions of dollars for about 2 years until hitman from an unknown source tried to kill him. Although he survived the hit attempt he knew that because of what he had with him he was a marked man. So he began an investment plan in Miami City,buying up property to clean the loads of cash he'd made from Victoria City whilst banking the rest,which took him an entire year to do but was able to do successfully and clean millions of dollars.But he still had a problem,he still had the large shipment of cocaine and heroine from 1961. He knew he didn't have the muscle to protect his merchandise let alone the footsoldiers to deal it,and with every criminal in Miami City watching him like a hawk he didn't know who to trust. This made even the thought of recruiting people to form an independent organization an impossibility. In the Mafia he had a reliable base for business,but now it was gone. Plus no one in the city had the amount to buy the stuff off him._

_In the year 1965 word of Don Vincent Verratti's rise to power got to Miami City. He knew Vincent didn't like Don Guiseppe's severing of ties with him and had an idea. He finally had someone to buy the stuff off him. But by that time the Mafia Commission was already putting some major pressure on Vincent to not deal drugs on mafia territory because that was violation of Mafua rules,which was ironic taking into account the Mafia pushed drugs for about a decade. But it was the 1960s and the mafia was changing,and in the Cosa Nostra' drug pushing was becoming as bad as 'ratting' on the families. So Walsh held the drugs again whilst attempts to distribute them himself failed miserably. His business investments were also suffering with corrupt squeezing him and the FBI forcing him to use his resources to get the heat off his back. Every ganglord wanted the drugs he had. This was depleting his resources in a major way but at least he was able to keep the merchandise safe._

_In October 1966 the Verratti Wars were underway and Vincent was completely free from the Commission. So he made the call to Walsh who had been holding the drugs for about five years. Don Vincent was finally ready to buy the drugs off of him. He needed the cash cow to bankroll his war against Maranzano. So in December the deal was set to occur on Tartaras City. But Maranzano got word of this and sent a hit squad to the meet. The deal was ambushed before any exchange was made. Vincent lost millions. The fact that Walsh O'Sullivan was able to save his merchandise whilst Vincent lost millions to Maranzano made him suspicious of Walsh. Although he couldn't prove anything since O'Sullivan lost almost all his men present on the botched deal too and almost died himself since he was on the meet. But either way there would be no deal,Vincent would cut his ties with Walsh __O'Sullivan. Back to square one for Walsh,plus the FBI were moving in on him things were getting worse. He had even thought of flushing the stuff down the toilet before he got arrested but just as he was about to make the decision in February 1967 came a savior - SGT POTZ. Already newer gangs in Miami City were dealing an increased number of drugs due to the demand inxthe business. It seemed profitable and many businessmen around the country were pulling strings to get a piece of the action and Walsh's old ally from Germany SGT Potz advised they act fast before they lose out._

_Although the stuff had been subdivided with some of it being sold off by Walsh,a large chunk of it remained with him. So SGT Potz would organize for his right hand man from Germany - Christian Putsch to come to America to help him set up operations. Walsh O'Sullivan was obviously skeptical about doing business with SGT Potz after 6 years of absence. But when Christian showed his ruthless efficiency this began to change. Within months his new partner Christian Putsch had helped him set up operations in Miami City. He had recruited whole units of people and had them dealing on the streets. All of them kept their mouths shut as Christian didn't mind taking part in a massacre. Within months most of the stuff Walsh had a hard time making disappear for a whole 6 years had been off and he had made a lot of money._

_His usual supplier SGT Potz would bring in the drugs from Bogota,Colombia for a fair price and Christian's street dealers would be ready to deal it all over the streets of Miami. His partnership with Christian was proving more profitable than first thought and by 1970 the Walsh Syndicate was the most powerfullest drug dealing gangsters in Miami City. The drugs flooded the streets and although costly Walsh would with Christian's coordination know whom and whom not to pay off in the law enforcement sector to keep the operation running smooth. Although it was way more costly than when they were partnering with the Fiorentino Family who provided protection,for the money they were making it was worth it._

_By 1971 Walsh O'Sullivan had met two ambitious young men from Colombia. Both of them had escaped the poverty in South America and the USA was to be a new start for them. Within months of arriving in Miami City they had become a force to be reckoned with and were criminals to the bone. They were the **Muñoz** **Brothers** \- **Juan** and **Diego Muñoz**.They had grown a reputation of being mercenary enforcers who were highly interested in the drug business. But they were still illegal immigrants in America and so Walsh O'Sullivan would provide the brothers with green cards in exchange for giving then access to he business they were interested in by working for him. Walsh didn't even have to ask and he had recruited the next big assets to his syndicates._

_Within a couple of years of working with O'Sullivan both Juan and Diego had become highly influential within the O'Sullivan's Syndicate. They were both notorious for moving in large amounts of narcotics into Miami and on top of that were efficient killers. Their influence had taken them to great heights in and out of Walsh's organization. They were both influential but to O'Sullivan and his partner Christian were too influential. The brothers were beginning to be a threat on their positions and although the organization had grown immensely,by 1976 their whole operation was mostly run by Colombians recruited and led by the brothers. Christian and O'Sullivan needed to return power firmly back to their hands so they could focus on taking out the cut throat competition they were facing around Miami,Florida. So Christian entrusted Walsh O'Sullivan with the mission of taking them both out._

_So Walsh summoned them both to his club with a job for them. He discussed with them plans to expand their operations to the Eastern parts of the City. There was a big market there for them to deal in and lots of money was to be made. The only problem was the **66** **Street Gang** which ruled those parts of the city. The 66 Street Gang was growing in influence and power under the leadership of multiple figures. Due to this it had no definite head thus unlike most organizations even if you cut off the head another one would grow in it's place. For Walsh this was a problem,but by this time he had the identity of what he considered the most important figure in the gang. He would instruct the brothers to kill this man so they could derail the 66 Gang on their tracks as a rising drug dealing force n the City. Although Juan and Diego had the perfect hitmen in mind to use,Walsh would awkwardly insist they do this themselves,under the guise that there was a major payout for both of them if they did. Saying they both needed to b subtle and keep a low profile if they wanted to pull this off._

_But Diego Muñoz would pick up the scent that something wasn't right and would quickly organize back up for himself and his brother that night anyway. The 66 Gang leader was in Little Haiti at a restaurant the time both brothers were about to hit him. But when they arrived,they would be met by a huge hit squad of gunmen.It was an ambush and they were massacred by the 66 Street Gang. But the Muñoz Brothers would survive.Both the brothers were livid when hey discovered that Walsh had set them up. To Diego and Juan,Walsh had to pay. So both the brothers would grab their men and would head to O'Sullivan's club with 3 hit squads. Walsh was waiting on the phone call from he 66 Gang to let him know it was done and that the Muñoz Brothers were off his back. The 66 Gang had a score to settle with the brothers after the targets brother had been killed by the brothers so it was easy for Walsh to strike a deal with them and sell them out. But the call confirming their deaths never came._

_Instead heavy gunfire would rattle his ears from downstairs as the scream of customers running for their lives would be heard. By the time O'Sullivan could organize his men for retaliation,the Brothers had massacred most of them. They would both burst into Walsh's office where he was hiding and would spray the aging O'Sullivan's body with an unending barrage of bullets. News of O'Sullivan's death would reach Christian Putsch and when a hit squad led by Juan would try to kill him,war with the Muñoz Brothers was underway. For the Muñoz Brothers this was a war of revenge,for Christian it was purely business. The fighting would continue for days with both sides making huge attempts to ruin each other's operations. Whilst they were both fighting and trying to kill each other the 66 Street Gang would be growing in influence and power._

_In 1978,after a year of fighting Christian would finally meet his demise after the Muñoz Brothers would visit him with a chopper attached to a Gattling Machine Gun. They were both maniacs and during the fighting would wound Christian fatally. As the ambulance would transfer Christian to the hospital Juan and his team would derail it and enter the ambulance to give the finishing blow to Christian. Thus began the brother's reign as the two Kingpins of Miami City. In 1980,just a year after the Brothers' ascension to power,SGT Potz would arrive in America. SGT Potz's business in America had also been compromised with the deaths of Walsh O'Sullivan and Christian Putsch. The brothers wanted nothing to do with SGT Potz because of his association with Christian,whom they despised for being in on the hit on them._

_SGT Potz had come to America from Germany after he was required to flee from Europe. He had stolen the British Governments missile technology and MI6 wanted it back.So for now he'd reside in America and keep his head low. He wanted in on what the brothers were doing and was in 1981 finally able to convince them to do business with him after he had their last supplier killed. Thus began the long term partnership between the Muñoz Brothers and SGT Potz. The Drugs would continue to flood the streets of Miami and although a city had a hot climate,because of figures like SGT Potz who had an illegal drug factory in Bogota,Colombia there was no place in America with more snow than Miami,Florida._

**_To be continued.._**


	19. Chapter19:The Commission War(1978-1981)

**_Chapter19:The Commission War(1978-1981)_**

_The year of 1977 marked the end of an era for the original Don's of Victoria City. A time of great disunity between the families,the Victoria City Mafia Commission had been weakened by the death of Don Salvatore Fiorentino. In particular the Fiorentino Family itself.Other organizations outside of Victoria City would take advantage of this time of disunity and would move in on Mafia territory._

_In January 1978,the Mafia from New York City would arrive in Victoria City and began moving in on Brunetti and Carvelli Territory. Both those Mafia Families had grown strong over the years but the barrage of all the powerful Five Families from New York would prove too strong for them. The **Colombo** and **Gambetti Crime** Families had formed an alliance in NewYork with the elaborate plan of taking over the city and expelling the Fiorentinos and Maranzanos. This would cause a chain reaction of events in the sense that would cause all the other three families of New York in the **Genovese,Bonnano **and** Lucchesse** **Crime Families** to get involved. Under attack from so many powerful families at the same time both the Brunettis and Carvellis were getting slaughtered by the New York City Mafia._

_The Maranzanos and Fiorentinos were the only ones who could expel them but tensions between the two families who's territory (at the time the Carvelli Crime Family and Brunnetti Crime Family were getting slaughtered)was not being threatened caused no action from Don Leonide Maranzano. Don Rismo Fiorentino also didn't trust the Maranzanos and refused to work with them in anything. He believed Leonide was involved in his father's killing. So both the Maranzanos and Fiorentinos were on each other's necks whilst the Five Families of New York were expanding territory in Victoria City. The killing of Don Martino Carvelli in February 1978 by Colombo Family hitmen would mark the beginning of the **Commission** **War(1978-1981).** This was the war where the Victoria City Commission took on the New York City Commission._

_Don Rismo had been the one who figured the Fiorentinos should be the ones to take action against the Mafia from New York. Vincent was in Cosmo City and more or less couldn't care less about what happened to the Mafia in Victoria City. Plus he had a feeling Leonide would ally himself with the Bonnano Family from NewYork to take him out so he felt he had to act. Don Rismo would withdraw the Fiorentino mobsters his father had put in New York to help fight off the Five Families of New York invading his "City"._

_Unknowing to Fiorentino,Don Leonide also didn't like the families from New York and wanted them out of Victoria City. But both hated each other too much to form an alliance of any sorts,thus Don Leonide would "deal with the greaseballs from New York his own way". After Don Rismo's demands for the Mafia from NewYork to leave Victoria City were replied with the killing of one of his Capo,Rismo was furious. A furious Rismo couldn't be controlled by any one and war with the New York big five had begun. The streets of Victoria City were stained with blood with Rismo taking on five families on his own. The Fiorentinos were very well resourced and the Bonnanos struggled to topple them.Fiorentino regimes were too well organized to easily take down. By June 1979,the war came home for the New York mafia after Rismo ordered the Don of the Bonnanos to be killed. His men carried out the hit wirh ruthless efficiency._

_Leonide watched as Rismo defend the city and for the whole year opted to do nothing. Don Leonide wanted to see the Fiorentinos weaken themselves enough so once the Commission War had ended he could take over the city. But this plan wasn't gonna work. Rismo felt he and Leonide had the duty of defending Victoria City,and thus wanted to see Leonide involved in fighting against the Mafia from NewYork. The Gambetti Family had massacred 12 of his men and Rismo wanted to take revenge in an indirect way. He would have his men steal a Gambetti Family car and would have it visit the Maranzano mansion in South Side Victoria. Leonide would lose a Caporegime because,of the sudden attack. When he made enquiris Don Rismo denied involvement and blamed the New York City Mafia. It was a Gambetti car that had attacked him so he had no choice but to conclude the Commission from New York provoked war._

_In July 1980 Leonide would send his best Capo Luigi Zunino to pay the Gambetti Family Don in New York a "visit". Zunino would scare Gambetti into hiding after he and his men had been massacred by Zunino and his Maranzano footsoldiers,causing the Gambetti Don's humiliation. After that Genovese would arrange for a hit squad of 17 men to come from New York City to assassinate Don Leonide,Fiorentino would have his men fit the vehicles of the mega hit squad with bombs. Their killing was swift and sure. Although Leonide hated Fiorentino he was beginning to see him at a more positive light after killing that hit squad. Don Rismo on the other hand assured him that "We ain't friends,it's just our enemies are allies"._

_With the killing of so many of so many of his men Genovese would withdraw from Victoria City by making his peace with Don Rismo and assuring him he'd no longer get involved. Gambetti would follow suit,he didn't want to die for a lost cause. The Colombos had lost their ally,but kept on fighting. The fighting in Victoria City would thus relentlessly continue with the Fiorentinos and Maranzanos who fought the same enemy but did so separately whilst being weary of each other. By the year 1981 all the New York City Families would have been expelled from Victoria City. They had underestimated the Victorians,and with so much loss for a city they seemingly couldn't take the Commission War just wasn't worth it. So in May 1981 the last of the New York City Mafia Families would exit the city after Don Rismo's aggression had deterred them and caused their loss._

_In the years to come the Fiorentino Family under the control of Rismo would rise to be the most powerfullest Mafia Family in Victoria City,with the Maranzanos being the second powerfullest and the Verrattis being third best due to their interests being based at Cosmo City. Rismo had proven a lot of people wrong and had kept the Fiorentinos very prominent,a fact that Don Leonide hated. His reign as the prime Kingpin in Victoria City would however continue up until 1985._

**_To be continued..._**


	20. Chapter20:The beginning of the End

**_Chapter20: The beginning of the End_**

_It was February 1984 and after spending 13 years in the New York State Federal Bureau of Prisons **Luca** **Çøsmã** was a free man. Luca was no longer a young man,he was 39 years old and a decade in prison had moulded and matured him. The devastation of having been abandoned by his ally during that fateful night of 1971 made him into a man who trusted no one. But Luca Çøsmã had remained true to his Oath of silence to the Mafia by keeping his mouth shut._

_Don Rismo,who was by the time the most powerfullest mobster in Victoria City in both muscle and funds had no choice but to welcome him back into the Mafia. But there was a problem. The Don felt uneasy about Luca's release,it was his fault for leaving him behind that he spent 13 long years behind bars. Rismo feared Luca might be out for revenge but couldn't be sure. So Rismo would call a meeting with the family Capos at Salvatore's Fiorentino Bistro(Fiorentino Family HQ) to discuss what to do with Luca. The Capos were all prepared to welcome Luca Cosma back to the family as a full time member again but the Don had different ideas._

_Rismo hated competition and since Luca was Salvatore's son he was also eligible to be Don. In his eyes Luca might end up "doing something stupid" in order to become Don of the Fiorentino Family. I mean after spending more than a decade in prison for the family he might be "entitled". The Don kept speaking in riddles at the meeting but one thing was for sure,he didn't want Luca Çøsmã anywhere near the family. To him it was bad for business,plus with tensions between him and Don Leonide on the high again he didn't need the distraction caused by Luca's presence. He told the Capos that Luca being on the streets of Victoria was "bad for business". The Sunset Slaughter might have been forgotten by civilians but not by law enforcers,Rismo's excuse was therefore that Luca's presence was gonna bring a lot of heat on the family. His solution was simple,get him as far away from Victoria City._

_The Don's solution coincided with his growing interests in narcotics and desire to expand down South. His solution was that they send Luca far away to the South in Miami,Florida to open up drug operations for the family. The Capos obviously protested about how the Mafia was totally against drugs but the Don's mind was made up. Although one of the Capos wanted to protest further he thought better of it. Rismo was notorious for his temper and everyone around him had to think twice before starting an argument with him. Besides,Rismo was right about opportunity for the family in Miami City._

_Miami City had become a gold mine in the drugs trade and there was no better destination for the illegal drugs to be offloaded into the country by shipload, especially with the easily manipulated dock officials. Plus Rismo had seen entrance into the city the year before after the Muñoz Brothers,two of Miami City's most powerfullest Drug Kingpins had been involved in a bloody Drug war which ended up killing them both after SGT Potz was forced to flee the city with the MI6 from the UK on his heels. In the same drug war,the 66 Street Gang had also lost a lot of influence in the same business. Even though a new Drug Baron by the name of **Albertá Rojas** had risen to power there was still plenty left for the Fiorentino Family to take._

_So after the ceremony at the **Albergó de' Salvatore** (Fiorentino Family Hotel)celebrating Luca's return to the family an evidently unmoved Luca would be called by Rismo on the side.Don Rismo told him that he was ranking him up to Caporegime and had a big job for him.He wanted Luca to head to Miami City to head a drug deal he had organized there with a Drug Lord from Colombia. Rismo was the new Don so Luca had no reason but to agree to break Mafia Code and head down South to set up operations for the Family._

_The family had a contact there,a Polish-American accountant by the name of **Dexter Kowalski.** He was gonna lead Luca and the three Fiorentino Family bodyguards to the meet of the drug deal at Miami City Docks. But at the drug deal Rismo had 9 of his men attack them from out of nowhere and take both the money he gave Luca and the drugs from the Colombians. Rismo had wished for Luca to get killed during the ambushing of the deal so he could get the kilos of drugs he wanted to set up drug operations and the 4 million dollars he had given to Luca for the deal. Hitting three birds with one stone. But Luca would survive the hit and would be the only one at the botched deal along with the accountant to escape alive. Rismo was bloody livid,he couldn't believe how his men could fail at the only chance he had to kill his competition and he couldn't exactly send a hit squad after Luca without giving his Family a bad name._

_Luca was furious at the attack and Rismo would call him pretending to be bloody livid about Luca "losing 4 million dollars of his money" even though he had retrieved it and the drugs and had them safely packed away at the Fiorentino Bistro. Rismo made it clear to Luca that he wanted his 4 million back and told him to not even think of buying the flight ticket back to Victoria City until he had retrieved the 4 million and set up operations at Miami City. He would give Luca no support for the family so he'd force him to remain at Miami City and away from Victoria City whilst Luca out chasing after a wild goose chase._

_The family remained in Victoria City and business went on as usual,smooth and profitable. There wasn't anything Rismo wasn't involved in,from Protection and Union rackets to controlling a large Prostitution ring as well as counterfeiting and fencing,the Fiorentinos were as corrupt as ever. Their criminal empire was at the top of Victoria City,but Rismo couldn't distribute the drugs he had and perhaps open up operations in Victoria City or anywhere unless he wanted Luca to put two and two together. So he kept the drugs for now whilst Luca kept investigating and taking over Miami City by storm as a ruthless mercenary who was efficient in killing._

_From the day he arrived in Miami City every criminal down there knew how dangerous he was. He was notorious for the hits he had carried out for the Fiorentino Family,in particular the one that saw him spend 13 years in prison. Months passed whilst he was investigating the botched drug deal and Luca began to have his suspicions as he realized he was chasing a wild goose chase. So he had no choice but to raise the 4 million and give it to Rismo. But Luca was beginning to suspect Rismo himself of having set him up. His suspicions are confirmed when he captures a Fiorentino mobster who had been following him to check on his progress. When he realized that the mobster wasn't there to help him but instead watch him Luca began to hypothesize that Rismo set him up to attempt to get him killed. For him together with how Rismo betrayed him in 1971 this was the last straw. He was done with the Fiorentino Family and the Mafia. But unfortunately the Family wasn't done with him._

_More months passed,Rismo would get word that Luca had murdered the reigning Drug Kingpin of Miami City - Albertá Rojas and had taken over all of his operations and businesses. He was now running a massive Drug Operation and was involved in Money Laundering,Corruption, Counterfeiting and Protection.Luca now had a strong organization and was making big money but no tribute was being paid to Rismo. This infuriated Don Rismo who would send down a crew of collectors from the Fiorentino Family to force Luca's businesses to pay tribute. When Luca heard this he exploded with rage and killed every last one of them. To him, Fiorentino mobsters were no longer family due to the fact that they had broken his trust too many times by betraying him. Luca wasn't gonna pursue revenge against Rismo's long list of crimes against him out of respect for their deceased father whom he loved dearly._

_But unfortunately conflict was coming to him.Don Rismo Fiorentino felt insulted by Luca's actions and wasn't gonna let it rest. To him Luca was still family and he murdered family Made-Members without his permissions. So Rismo was now beginning to look at Luca as the traitor, ignoring the fact that he didn't help him with shit in his rise to power in Miami City. With both of them looking at each other as traitors to their "Family" one of them was going to act against the other undoubtedly._

_So Rismo decided it was time to take his men and personally pay his brother a visit. After the Collector's incident Luca had "eyes" on the Bistro(Family HQ)so he could know if Rismo was going to make a move against him. When Luca heard this,as the kingpin of Miami City leading what others dubbed the **Çøsmã** **Cartel** Luca would collect his entire force and prepared for war. Unknowingly to him one of the people inside his inner circle helping with his operations was a weakling and under Rismo's payroll. He would tell Don Rismo was preparing for war and this would stimulate further action from the Don. Rismo would as a result take an entire army with him to Miami City. Tensions had never been this high between the brothers and this war the kind of fight the late Don Salvatore Fiorentino had feared._

_Luca was still looking for an amicable way out of this. He knew Rismo was coming down to Miami City to get back the $4 million he had supposedly lost from the botched drug deal. Luca sure as hell wasn't going to reward Rismo for his actions by giving him that kind of money,so he'd have the accountant Dexter Kowalski who was now working for him and his Cartel go up to his Paper factory and create $4 million fake banknotes and fit them on brief cases. He would give Rismo(whom clearly had more firepower than him,although Luca also had a lot of footsoldiers)the fake cash so no fighting would ensue. But unfortunately the weakling in his inner circle would rather him out on Fiorentino again. There was no avoiding it,war with Rismo was inevitable._

_Rismo and Luca would then meet in March 1985 at Luca's Mansion. The air between the two brothers was tense and you could cut it with a knife. Luca showed his reluctancy to give Rismo the fake cash so his "big brother" could buy the performance. But Rismo already knew he was lying,so it was hopeless.Don Rismo Fiorentino would force one of Luca's men to burn a banknote. The flames of the burning fake banknote exposed everything. After the traitor inside Luca's organization would in front of Çøsmã give Rismo the location of $8 million Luca had stashed inside the Mansion. Rismo's men would storm the mansion outnumbering Luca's force 5 to 1. Luca's heavily armed men would fight the Fiorentinos fiercely to defend the Mansion._

_The gunfight was brutal and gunfire would riar through the neighborhood for more than 30 minutes. In the heap of uncountable bodies from both sides Luca Çøsmã would come out victorious from the gunfight as victorious. He had miraculously executed all of Fiorentinos men including Rismo himself,who died by his hand from a bullet to he head. Although at a great cost as he came out as the sole survivor from his side during the gunfight. For him there was to be no more forgiveness for Rismo who had attempted to have him killed on many occasions and also responsible for having him sent to prison for 13 years. Rismo paid for his sins with his life._

_News of Don Rismo Fiorentino's death reached Victoria City and Leonide Maranzano whom after the Commission War had gone back to despising him to the bone was absolutely overjoyed. This marked the end of Rismo's reign of terror back in Victoria City.The fall of the Fiorentino Family had begun. Rismo's little brother Nicholas Fiorentino(28 years of age) would take control of the family in 1985 as the family's new Don. After he saw what Luca Çøsmã had done to Rismo and his men(including two Capos of the family who had accompanied Don Rismo),the new Don would take no action against Rismo's killer. Luca had his own army now and the Fiorentinos had their own battles to fight back at Victoria City. Maranzano and Verratti were making preparations to slowly muscle in on their rackets and topple them from power._

_Rismo's death wasn't good for the family either.While alive, Don Rismo Fiorentino had conceived the perfect plan to rub out both Vincent and Leonide. But was so secretive about it that he never gave any of them the fine details. He wanted to wait for the right time to kill them both but now with his death that time probably would never come. They would never know.Meanwhile the same year of Rismo's death,Tartaras City Police Captain William Stanley's body would be found hanged on the tree of his own house where his family lived in what looked like a Fiorentino Family hit as Stanley's body was found wearing the traditional Maranzano suit. Leonide had underestimated the Fiorentinos. But in fact it wasn't the Fiorentinos who killed Stanley but Luca Çøsmã. He was taking revenge for the death of his father(although not biological death). William had slipped up,he had gotten caught after he was found to have been a suspect of money laundering around the same time the Don got killed. Although at first Luca thought nothing of this,he soon got attracted to William after Stanley's partners of equally corrupt friends would give valuable information about William for a pay out from the Miami City kingpin. Luca would find out when "Questioning" Stanley that Don Maranzano had him kill Salvatore._

_It was 1985 and with the death of Don Rismo Fiorentino,the Fiorentino Family had taken a major blow. His death weakened the Fiorentino Family enough to allow Don Vincent Verratti to withdraw from Cosmo City and move his family back into Victoria City. He knew that Nicholas lacked the ruthless aggression that Rismo had. This to Vincent meant that he wouldn't be able to hold the Fiorentino Family together and they would be finished a couple of years down the line. This meant that the Fiorentinos action of which was worth an immense amount would be up for grabs. If they didn't act then Maranzano's Family would take it all._

**_To be co ntinued..._**


	21. Chapter21:The Vintage Casino

**_Chapter21:The Vintage Casino_**

_It was June 1985,just three months after the death of Don Rismo Fiorentino. The Fiorentino Family was at it's weakest because of this and it was by this time that Don Vincent Verratti(50 years)decided to sell off any and all his holdings in the Hotels and Casinos he owned or shared with other businessmen in the sprawling metropolis of Cosmo City. The Verratti Crime Family profited immensely from this move although the Don kept the **Rëgâl Casino**(His HQ at Cosmo City)he would no longer run it and his Caporegime - Teodoro "Teo" Negri would be the one to run the Casino-Hotel as well as uphold any of Vincent's remaining interests in Cosmo City. Vincent had decided it was time for the Family to move back into Victoria City and will Rismo's death,the Fiorentino Family were weak enough to allow his family to move back in town. Which they subsequently did on August 1985 when Vincent was seen retaking his place at his office in the **Dante's Gentlemen Club(Verratti Family HQ).**_

_All Mafia interests with the drugs trade were dead after Rismo's death in Miami City at the hands of his Foster brother now Miami City kingpin Luca Çøsmã. Plus every Mafia Family had their own battles in Victoria City with all the Heads of the Mafia trying to keep their respective families together whilst competing with each other._

_For the next two years the Families of Victoria City were back to their old ways. Leonide had his scuffles with the Fiorentinos over the rackets and territory,whilst the Verratti Family was slowly rising to the top of Victoria City gaining more and more influence each week. Plus with the cash injection from the selling of most of their assets in Cosmo City,they were in a dominant position. By now the Don of the Verrattis had a son - Salvio Verratti. He was good for nothing and didn't make much progress in his studies,so he turned into a mobster under his father's tutelage and Underboss to the Family. A fact some of the Verratti Capos didn't like. But,no one ever challenged Don Vincent's decisions on anything unless he permitted debate. Salvio would always get caught during his "botched heists" and Vincent was the one who always had to bail him out on many occasions concerning his son's criminal life._

_It was 1987 and Salvio had pitched an idea to his father about the retaking Cosmo City to prevent other syndicates from taking it first. A recently bankrupt casino-hotel - **The Víntage Casinø** was up for sales.Its tower hovered high in the Cosmo City Skyline and buying it would provide the perfect opportunity to launder all the money the Family made from selling off all their assets in Cosmo City two years ago. Vincent liked the idea but it sounded too risky to him. He needed an equally corrupt partner so that way the risk is shared._

_Desperate to convince the Don,Salvio would suggest an idea that at first sounded absolutely insane. Why not get the Maranzanos and Fiorentinos involved. Vincent had become an optimist after the Verratti Wars(1966-69),to him this was a way to finally bring the Families back together. Vincent agreed so long as Salvio would be the one to negotiate with both Don Nicholas and Leonide._

_Nicholas Fiorentino would then be slowly convinced by Salvio Verratti to set up the Casino at Cosmo City. It cost him millions of dollars to do and he also didn't trust the Verrattis,but it was worth it was worth the risk. Nicholas had always wanted to expand his operations to Cosmo City but Rismo never let him,seeing no use in setting up rackets in a city so far away from Victoria City. This was the perfect opportunity._

_Salvio would then meet with the Chairman of Maranzano Oil Shale Industries Leonide Maranzano and pitched the idea. Leonide didn't like the idea at first. He had to put up $15 Million of his own money but wouldn't get control of the books for the Casino he was funding as Verratti had his own guy ready to run the casino-hotel. But the Verrattis had their own casino-hotel in Cosmo City - The Rëgâl Casino. Leonide was concerned that Vincent's Family would have a monopoly of power in Cosmo City plus he had found out that Don Nicholas had agreed to take part in the deal. If he refused,then the Maranzanos would be deprived a piece of the action. So he agreed to put up the money to fund the casino-hotel._

_Leonide however would demand that the casino be ran by an outside party to ensure impartiality,but more importantly someone he could bully easily. Leonide would suggest the then former accountant Dexter Kowalski,the Fiorentino Family's former contact in Miami City. He had been working in Luca Çøsmã's organization but after he had lost a 1 Million dollar narcotics shipment in November 1985 Luca would fire him in a rage. He was lucky to be alive as Luca was notorious for killing people himself. Since then he was a washed up drug addict and he had just gotten out of rehab. Vincent and a reluctant Nicholas would agree.So the deal was made._

_The Víntage Cäsinõ would open on August 1987,although it had its own teething problems,things were going smoothly. The Families remained in Victoria City and Kowalski was left in charge. As a middleman for an organization as dangerous as the Mafia Kowalski was well aware of the risks involved. This made him extremely paranoid and after running the casino for a year would slowly sink back into the life of a drug addict._

_In 1989 a rival casino would open down the strip - **The** **Jådë Casino** was a Chinese-Culture Casino and was backed by the Triads from San Francisco City. It became an instant rival of the Víntage Câsinõ and the Triads were rumoured to have a ruthless enforcer whom killed with efficiency. The Families had a problem,the Casino was set up as an integration instrument in order to unite the Maranzanos,Fiorentinos and Verrattis into one Mafia Family as they all owned an equal stake of the Víntage Câsinõ and this new Triad Casino threatened that. Don Vincent Verratti couldn't have that.The Families had a problem and Salvio Verratti was sent to Cosmo City to take care of it._

_After a few days of arrival in Cosmo City Salvio and his men were already taking part in sabotage missions against the Jådë Casino. Scarring off its employees,destroying some of the Casino's expensive gambling machines and even producing fake chips from the Verratti Family's newly built Plastics factory and mixing them with the real chips from the Triad owned casino. The Triads were losing hundreds of thousands because of Salvio's actions.It was time for the Triads to fight back. The head of the Triads - **Mountain Master Jiang Lee** wasn't about to get bulllied. Plus with the Mafia demanding for a piece of the Triad's action and him refusing,Jiang Lee was after a few weeks of the sabotage,already beginning to suspect the Mafia from Victoria City. Lee wasn't stupid and he knew the Mafia wasn't happy about his new casino. So he more or less knew the Mafia was screwing with him,but couldn't be sure which family. To him they could all be involved in this.It was time to act._

_So Jiang Lee would send his new African-American enforcer - **Bryson Woods** to take care of the Mafia. Bryson was one of the leaders of a Street Gang from the City of **Los Aires,California** called the **Blood** **Angeles Street Brotherhood**. But he had been betrayed by his inner circle under the leadership of his best friend and right hand man - **Dylan Parker.** Only a few (i.e his two brothers,sister and close friend) didn't betray him and this forced him into exile in San Francisco. The reason he was betrayed by Dylan was because he refused to have his gang get mixed in the drugs trade and distribution,this was one of the reasons he despised his Rastafarian-American rivals the **Madoows** **Street Families** who were at war with his gang and were winning because they were pushing drugs on the streets and making Blood Angeles OGs into "base addicts" by shoving the cocaine into their faces. Dylan would as a result sell out Bryson to the Madoows in order to take over the gang and treacherously build an alliance with the Jamaican-Americans so he could get in onto the narcotics business._

_Because of the betrayal Bryson almost got killed. Even though he survived,Dylan wasn't aware of that so Bryson skipped the city to "regroup" in San Francisco and keep his family safe. It was when he first arrived in San Francisco were he would meet one of the City's main crime figures - Jiang Lee,who would grant Bryson aid in his quest for vengeance by helping him sabotage the drug campaign being established by Dylan and his treacherous lieuanants and would even help Bryson establish a Garage,in turn Bryson would offer his services to the **Mountain Master** of the **Blâck Tígēr Kông** as an associate enforcer and he was an efficient killer. By the time he got to Cosmo City he had heard that Dylan had risen to become a major Drug Lord in Los Aires._

_The leader of the Triads had a job for him.In exchange for Bryson helping them establish the casino he would get a stake of the Jådë Casino. Bryson didn't even have to think,he'd take three of Lee's men and would set a trap for Salvio and his Mafia goons. Salvio's men would fall for the trap when they followed a Triad Car thought to be carrying $1.5 Million of the Jådë Casino's money. They would catch one of the saboteurs once they realized it was a trap and escaped. Sure enough the man they caught was Salvio himself. They would torture Salvio for a whole week to get him to reveal who sent him. But although Salvio wasn't the ideal Italian mobster,he knew the consequences of snitching on the family,so he kept his mouth shut. But then he would be identified by one of the Triad soldiers as being Salvio Verratti. That was all Bryson needed to hear. Now they knew the Verratti Family was the one screwing with them. There was gonna be hell to pay. Jiang Lee would have Salvio sent to the hospital at Cosmo City,seeing no more use for him. But Salvio had gone through such a traumatic experience that he was in a comma._

_When Vincent Verratti heard of this he was exploded with rage,he wasn't gonna take this lying down. The Don would order his Caporegime running the Rëgãl Cāsínø - Teo Negri to burn the Jådë Casino to the ground. Although due to being ill-prepared Teo's men would fail to burn down the Triad casino,they would still destroy some valuable Casino property and although no Italian or Chinese would die in the gunfight that would ensue,6 customers of the Casino would still get killed because of the same gunfight. As a result the FBI would close the Casino pending an ongoing investigation. Jiang Lee lost thousands of this and was losing even more with each passing day. His business in Cosmo City was taking a lot of punishment. It was time to react._

_Although Lee's right hand man would suggest they go to war with the Italians and drive the Mafia out of Cosmo City,the Mountain Master of the Bláçk Tígēr Kōng disagreed. The Mafia was very powerful and a full blown war would risk all of his business interests in Cosmo City ceasing to exist. But still his business was still being threatened by the mafia amd he needed to act fast. His business partners - **The Drāgøn Fûry Sìmiào** who had entrusted him to run the casino were getting impatient,they demanded he do something. Lee would begin by ordering Bryson Woods to blow up the Verratti Plastics factory producing the fake chips overflowing his casino and ruining his business. He would then order Bryson to kill the Cosmo City Mayor - Daniel Wright who had been on Don Vincent Verratti's payroll for years. Bryson would deliver on both counts efficiently. Then afterwards Jiang Lee would come up with a plan to get rid of the Victoria City Mafia once and for all. He would Rob the three families for everything they had by heisting their Casino. He would entrusted Bryson Woods with this job._

_All of these events in Cosmo City were having an effect on the relationship of the Families back at Victoria City. The trust that had been building up for the past two years was beginning to wither away. This was terrible for their "Plans for the future". Don Maranzano would order his men in Cosmo City to rub out Salvio,he had recently woken up from the hospital and Leonide figured that he should "stir up" a little more trouble between Vincent and the Triads. A war in Cosmo City would weaken the Verrattis in Victoria City and slow down their rise to power there. But all 3 of his men would be slaughtered by an assailant who would remain unknown to him - Bryson Woods. Bryson would then deliver Salvio to the Rëgãl Casinø wearing a mask pretending to be a paramedic. He wanted to infiltrate the Víntage Casino so he could get valuable information for his heist,so he used the weakling there - Dexter Kowalski. Bryson was now doing some work for Kowalski in order to gain his trust,which he easily did. Kowalski had sent Bryson to pick up Salvio and drop him off on the Verratti owned Rëgãl Casino. That is where he would be confronted by Maranzano's men,all of whom he'd successfully execute._

_Leonide would get word of this and concluded that "Verratti had failed to get rid of the Triads". So the Don decided to take a trip to Cosmo City and take care of business himself. It was his $15 million at stake here after all._

_He would then take over the Víntage Cãsinø after having easily bullied Dexter off the seat. Leonide didn't know it was Dexter who kept peace between the families by saving Salvio's life so as to ensure that he as the middle-man would not get killed. But Leonide saw no more use for Dexter,and only kept the goofy accountant around for entertainment whilst contemplating how to get rid of him._

_Back in Victoria City Don Nicholas Fiorentino would get word of Leonide's departures to Cosmo City and instantly thought this was the perfect opportunity to do what Rismo didn't,and that was kill Leonide. To him this was the perfect opportunity to take Maranzano out of the picture and get his $15 million. Plus Leonide had broken their agreement that no one in the Families would run the Víntagë Cãsinø. Nicholas would then arrange for a hit squad to fly over to Cosmo City and deal with Leonide.Nicholas would wait for confirmation that the hit was successful. It would never come. He made inquiries and all he could find out was that the plane his men had gone with had crashed at sea."CRASHED AT SEA?"_

_Fiorentino was furious,planes don't just fall from the sky and into the sea. Leonide had somehow gotten word of this and had his men killed. These were horrible news to Nicholas. He knew that Leonide was going to strike back. Sure enough a week after the plane crash,Nicholas was chilling at the Bistro playing cards with his Underboss,who was also his cousin - Quinto Fiorentino. They would both hear heavy gunfire downstairs and panicked. The Fiorentino Family mobsters would quickly rush Nicholas into a Four-Door Sedan and it roared off. But he could see his brother from the back of the window trying to escape the Bistro into his own Sedan. The Sedan never started,Quinto was trapped and Nicholas could only see a glimpse of the killer,as his car drove off to the hideout. He wanted to go back for him but it was too late. The black man who killed Quinto could never be found. Vincent's attempts to find him where futile. Fiorentino would get word of Leonide's departures to Cosmo City and instantly thought this was the perfect opportunity to do what Rismo didn't,and that was kill Leonide. To him this was the perfect opportunity to take Maranzano out of the picture and get his $15 million. Plus Leonide had broken their agreement that no one in the Families would run the Víntagë Cãsinø. Nicholas would then arrange for a hit squad to fly over to Cosmo City and deal with Leonide. Nicholas would wait for confirmation that the hit was successful. It would never come. He made inquiries and all he could find out was that the plane his men had gone with had crashed at sea."CRASHED AT SEA?"_

_Fiorentino was furious,planes don't just fall from the sky and into the sea. Leonide had somehow gotten word of this and had his men killed. These were horrible news to Nicholas. He knew that Leonide was going to strike back. Sure enough a week after the plane crash,Nicholas was chilling at the Bistro playing cards with his Underboss,who was also his cousin - Quinto Fiorentino. They would both hear heavy gunfire downstairs and panicked. The Fiorentino Family mobsters would quickly rush Nicholas into a Four-Door Sedan and it roared off. But he could see his brother from the back of the window trying to escape the Bistro into his own Sedan. The Sedan never started,Quinto was trapped and Nicholas could only see a glimpse of the killer,as his car drove off to the hideout. He wanted to go back for him but it was too late. The black man who killed Quinto could never be found.Vincent's attempts to find him where futile._

_Vincent's attempts to reunite the families had failed.Leonide now had total control of the Víntage Casino. Meanwhile in Cosmo City a new crime surge had struck the City. A helicotper had been stolen from a military base,police bikes were going missing,armoured money trucks had been stolen from their compound and there was heavy gunfire heard on the desert periphery one night. Leonide would think nothing of this,why would he?The casino-hotel was running smoothly and he had just met a young waitress from the casino - **Bella Spada**. Leonide had fallen for her and by early 1990 would make her his fiancé._

_THEN..._

_One night Leonide was with his fiancé Bella Spada in his penthouse suit at the Víntagë Cãsinø when suddenly the power went out. Several minutes would pass until a nervous Leonide would finally get down to security. All he could hear from the radio was gunfire. Eventually power would be restored and he would get word from the head of security that the Casino vault had been broken into. Leonide was furious,he looked out the window of the penthouse suit and saw helicopters encircling the rooftop of the Víntagë Cãsinø complex and a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He recognized who the figure was,it was trusted Maranzano Family associate - Bryson Woods,the same man whom he sent to take care of the Fiorentinos back at Victoria City. He watched as Bryson somehow parachuted himself into another helicopter to make his escape. The multi-talented Bryson would then to Leonide's shock elude police capture. Leonide was devastated._

**_To be continued..._**

**_NB_**

_-The city of **Los Aires **is the depiction of "**Los Angeles"** in my universe. So meaning in this story Los Angeles never existed since it exists as Los Aires._


	22. Chapter22:The Víntãgē War(1991-1996)

**_Chapter22:The Víntãgē War(1991-1996)_**

_It was 1990 and Don Leonide Maranzano had virtually taken over the **Víntãgē Casinø** after muscling out the Fiorentinos by sending a hit to the Fiorentino bistro back at Victoria City. He wouldn't need to do the same with the Verrattis,whom would get muscled out by the Triads. Vincent had his own problems with a son close to being disabled and after he lost the Mayor of Cosmo City(a big political ally)because of the Triads,wanted to preserve his interests in Cosmo City by keeping the Rëgâl Casinø alive. Nevertheless the Families of Victoria City were back to their old ways of bickering over rackets. But then in the same year of 1990 Leonide's trusted associate - Byron Woods would betray him by robbing the Víntãgē Casinō with help from the Triads right from under his nose._

_The $15 Million and all the profits made were gone and the Víntãgē Casinō vault had been emptied out. The Don was furious and was certain that the Fiorentinos were involved. He had gotten their Family's Underboss Quinto Fiorentino killed after all. But found nothing of their involvement after making inquiries. But by the time he found Don Nicholas Fiorentino to be innocent,Bryson Woods had the full protection of the Triads._

_With the collapse of his profits in Cosmo City,Leonide Maranzano would move back to Victoria City. Though he had been told by his men that there was no sign of Fiorentino involvement in his humiliation in Cosmo City,Leonide wasn't buying it. Due to being betrayed by a trusted associate like Bryson Woods,Leonide began to become extremely paranoid and began to suspect the Verrattis too. He did after all take over the Víntãgē Casinō and broke his agreement with Don Vincent Verratti. He thought Vincent was bitter about being screwed over._

_In April 1991 Leonide would call a meeting with both Vincent and Nicholas at his Family Mansion in Southside Victoria. He would give both of them a long speech about Honour,betrayal and loyalty. Vincent was obviously getting annoyed by Leonide's "insinuations" and Nicholas was taking offense to it too. Leonide would then after his long and what his two listeners considered "tedious" speech,would in an ominous tone present them both with two options. Either they both coughed up $7.5 Million each to Leonide or go to war with him._

_Verratti and Fiorentino would first look at each other,then would get up and walked away._

_Thus in 1991 the Maranzano Family would go to war with Fiorentinos and Verrattis in a war that would known as the **Víntãgē ****War(1991-1996)**. But Leonide had to be careful here,he was taking a big risk after all. He was going to war with 2 very powerful families and it could become as bloody as the Sicilian Wars of the 1940s fought by their fathers._

_All sides would lose an immeasurable amount of manpower fighting this war for 5 years straight. Several attempts would be made on Don Maranzano's life but miraculously he would survive them all. The closest his enemies ever got was when with a drive-by shooting were Vincent's men would kill most of Leonide's but with Leonide himself suffering only a fresh wound after the bullet grazed his arm. Victoria City was becoming an unsafe place for mobsters and all three Dons were like Warlords now instead of being the corrupt businessmen they were. The media was also having a feels day writing about this war and the mob killings taking place all over the city. The war led to great loss for all Mafia Families involved._

_Several of Vincent's gambling parlours had been raided by police and "Permanently disabled from operation". Plus in 1992 he had made investments to build a new Meat Factory as a front to store the Verratti Family's weapons for the Víntãgē War but then Maranzano would get wind of this and would send Luigi Zunino to take care of it. Luigi's men would storm the factory and gun down the Verrattis as well as steal most of the guns. Although a majority of the Maranzanos who attacked the factory would be killed Verratti lost hundreds of thousands._

_As retaliation Vincent would have one of his men disguise himself as a delivery man and would have him go to the Maranzano Casino in a mail truck fitted with a bomb. The Verratti Made-Man would park the van near the Casino and run away,by the time Maranzano's men noticed it would explode,taking the 1st floor of the Casino with it. A second wave would arrive immediately afterwards to plant satchel chargers to the Casino before speeding away as the police arrived to see the entire building the casino stood upon get blown into Oblivion. Plus Vincent had also gotten word that Leonide was finally planning to exert his revenge on **Bryson Woods**._

_By this time in 1992 Bryson Woods had already long returned to Los Aires and after a bloody war with the Drug Lord and former ally Dylan Parker would finally retake the city after taking his men together with Jiang Lee's men to Dylan's Drug Fortress in June 1991. This would be the beginning of the end for Dylan's reign as the most powerfullest criminal in Los Aires after a climax of events in the Drug Fortress would lead to his death at the hands of his old friend Bryson Woods ironically. Bryson would then restore the Blood Angeles Street Brotherhood gang. He would then consolidate his power by getting rid of the cocaine and heroine plaguing most of Los Aires' ghettos,he had the backing of the Triads so it went successful,plus with Dylan's Drug Fortress having been destroyed. No more drugs would be flooding the "Hood",this would cripple the powerbase of the Madoows Street Families as they began to lose territory and influence to the Blood Angeles gang. Bryson was indeed a very powerful man now,owning several businesses around the city of Los Aires._

_All of this would this would lead Vincent to believe that if Maranzano was planning to kill this man then he would have to be subtle about it. So he would have his Caporegime in Cosmo City Negri find out more about Bryson. It was found that in May 1992 Woods was visiting the **Jådē Casinø** in Cosmo City to check on it. By this time the Víntãgē Casinō had long collapsed and the Chinese-American Casino was thriving without much competition apart from the little provided by Verratti's Rēgál Casinø,but that was secondary. This meant that Bryson was living the safety of Los Aires so Vincent's instincts told him this would be when they try to whack him. So much to his distaste Vincent would tip off the Triads of Maranzano's plans._

_Meanwhile Maranzano would send Luigi Zunino to go kill Bryson as he knew Luigi would never disappoint. Luigi would take his men and fly down to the Strip at Cosmo City. It would be his last flight and a death squad comprising of the Los Aires City Blood Angeles Brotherhood together with the Triads would ambush a shocked Luigi and his men whilst heading for their hotel in a violent drive-by and shoot out. Luigi and his 12 men were dead._

_Maranzano was furious,he had just lost his best Caporegime and he instantly suspected that the other two Families may have been involved in orchestrating the massacre of a devastating 12 of his men in Cosmo City. They had to pay. Giovanni "Gio" Zunino,Luigi's boy by this time was 27 years old and a Made-Man in the Maranzano Family. Like his father Gio was ruthless and an expert marksman.When he heard of his father's passing he would explode with rage. Before going West to Cosmo City,the Don would quickly call him up. He had an important job for him. He had found out that Vincent had successfully manipulated Nicholas into an alliance against him in this war as the Verrattis and Fiorentinos were more or less neutral against each other. Both leaders were sending their Caporegimes as testament of solidifying their relationship. The two Capos were set to meet at a disused warehouse in Bellville to discuss a new strategy against him. Leonide figured since he lost an important person in his organization then Verratti and Fiorentino should too. Maranzano told Gio that if he killed these two men then he would give him Luigi's seat as the Undisputed Capo of the Family. Maranzano had already implied during the conversation that both their rival families were involved in Luigi's death, neglecting to tell him that it was actually,the Triads from San Fierro and hoodlums from Los Aires who had carried out the hit on his father._

_Gio would deliver on both tasks when he would drive-by the Verratti Family Capo - **Lorenzo Carboni** and then evade his dozen men in a high speed car chase around the city. Then the same night he would wait for Fiorentino Family Capo - **Manuel Donati** at the disused warehouse where he was supposed to meet Carboni. But when he and his two bodyguards would enter the warehouse they would oddly find nobody there. The Verrattis had neglected to tell him of Caporegime Lorenzo Carboni's demise earlier on as they were also trying to grasp what had happened. Then just as Donati was about to leave in irritation,Giovanni Zunino would pounce out of nowhere with an M14 Assault rifle. It was a total wipeout and he and Donati and his two bodyguards were killed. Don Maranzano was pleased to have exerted revenge against both Verratti and Fiorentino._

_Gio would go back to the Mansion to tell the Don of how the hits went. Don Maranzano was pleased but had his own plans for Giovanni,so he'd finally inform Giovanni of Luigi's real killers. Giovanni was furious and then began his grudge against the Triads. Maranzano instead of staying true to his word of making him Caporegime, he'd tell him that after this the Verrattis and Fiorentinos would both want him dead for killing key members of their organizations. So he would send him away to Tartaras City were Giovanni could "keep his head down until the smoke of having killed honourable members of the mafia was cleared". The Maranzano Family would personally take over Giovanni's business - Luigi's Italian American Ristorante._

_The war between the families was bloody and draining on all Families. Mafia territory was being fought over daily and a day didn't pass without the brutal slaughter of mobsters. The VCPF(Victoria City Police Force) and other law enforcers were as a result of the Víntãgē War moving in on Mafia turf and Vincent's and Leonide's corrupt Union rackets. Leonide Maranzano had already been triad 4 times in 1993 alone for racketeering,corruption and tax evasion but had miraculously avoided prosecution in all court cases. Vincent on the other hand had guns he was hiding in the harbour at the Kingman's Industrial District on the mainland's coast of the city after informants snitched on him. Vincent was humiliated as a result,losing thousands and 7 of his men to arrest,one of whom would turn State informant against him. Nicholas on the other hand still had those $4 Million drugs the late Don Rismo had ambushed Luca Çøsmã for in 1984. He couldn't deal them then because of pressure from the other two families as well inside the family itself,plus he wanted to protect "Rismo's honour". But now it was 1993 and he wished to have his family deal the drugs,ignoring repeated requests from the Fiorentino Brothers and other family members to get rid of them by selling them away. By this time Maranzano knew of their existence and tipped off the DEA. By the time the DEA were raiding Fiorentino Family's Salvatore's Fiorentino Bistro,the drugs were still in Rismo's old office(now belonging to Nicholas). He would have no choice but to flush them down the toilet as the sniffer dogs were moving in on something that could end up with him going down for Life. That was $4 Million dollars flushed down the toilet. Maranzano was surprised the DEA found nothing but when he heard rumours about them having been flushed down the toilet was absolutely marvelous. To him Nicholas was a joke. Although he also had his own fair share of the failure when he was unable to study up serious trouble between the Verrattis and Fiorentinos._

_It was 1994 and Don Nicholas was hell-bent on getting rid of Leonide Maranzano,but nothing he did seemed to work. He simply didn't have the killer instincts and the Cosa Nostra cunningness of his predecessor like Salvatore and even Rismo who's temper was as hot as his ruthlessness. Nicholas had two identitical twin nephews working for him. The two twin brothers were Rismo's boys - **Tommaso** and **Bruno Fiorentino**,aka the **Fiorentino Brothers**. They were both ruthless enforcers of the family and were Nicholas's Underbosses. They had also been responsible for what the media dubbed the "Shale Shock Heist" which was a series of heists between March-May on Maranzano Oil Shale Industry trucks. Leonide lost hundreds of thousands and the same brothers had caused a strike within the company's workers after manipulating the City's Unions. Costing Leonide even more unreplaceable funds._

_But now it was 1994 and the twins were changing their outlook on things. The Fiorentino Brothers had been sick of Nicholas's incompetence for some time now. Nicholas was leading the wealthy family to bankruptcy after having blown away millions of dollars again and again and Vincent and Leonide were gaining more and more power everyday. They were losing war. The twins had also always despised Don Nicholas for not going with their father Rismo to Miami City. They blamed him for his death,in particular his decision to not attack his killer Luca Çøsmã. They saw him as a traitor._

_The twins would meet with the Family Capos and it was unanimously decided that if things kept going the way they were going,then the Fiorentino Family would be finished in Victoria City. Nicholas Fiorentino and his lieutenants had to be taken out._

_The twins arranged the hit themselves. In July 1994 they would tell the Don of the Fiorentino Family,whom they knew had a growing interest in the drugs trade that they had arranged a meeting with a Drug Lord from Mexico,much money was to be made. Nicholas's limo would take him from the Mainlands to Stanford Island for the meeting. The brothers would be his bodyguards driving a motorcade from the front and behind the limo. They were at war with Leonide Maranzano,so they had to be very careful when getting out.But then as the limousine entered the Stanford Tunnel something would happen in the darkness of the tunnel. Halfway through the tunnel the brother's 5251 BMW's would suddenly stop,blocking the Limo in the middle. Then out of nowhere 4 men from both cars with the brothers being a part of them would emerge from the BMW's and would then spray the Limo in an endless wave if bullets,killing his men. Don Nicholas would get out of the limo and would fall onto the ground,having been fatally wounded. The brothers would finish him off by spraying his body with bullets on the ground. The brothers would then speed away. The murder of Nicholas was quick and sure. The two brothers would then assume control of the Fiorentino Family. Never before had two people of equal power lead a Crime Family._

_The death of Fiorentino cane as pleasurable news to Don Leonide. The first of the main targets of the Víntãgē War had bite the dust and didn't even have to lift a finger. What made him happier was the fact that the Both Bruno and Tommaso opposed an alliance with Verrattis, blaming Don Vincent Verratti for their shortcomings in this mob war,seeing him as the person deliberately sabotaging them. But his ascension also created a problem,both Bruno and Tommaso were a cohesive force and now they were in power. If he underestimated people that took out Don Nicholas then he himself would die. The Fiorentino Brothers were extremely dangerous,and their rise to power made things worse._

_As a result of all families being hostile to one another the war became even more bloody. The death of Don Nicholas created a need for vengeance and vengeance gave birth to further vengeance. The brothers had almost killed Vincent Verratti and Leonide Maranzano several times. Many of Vincent's and Leonide's business interests were really suffering. The brothers had recently purchased guns from the Russian Federation using their grandfather's previous political contacts gained there during the Blood Diamond War all those years ago. Due to the Soviet Union having just collapsed this made the guns the brothers were purchasing very cheap. This gave Fiorentino muscle a lot of firepower and both Maranzano's and Verratti's men would be the one that would feel the results._

_By mid-1996 the three most powerfullest Mafia Families in America were losing power fast. They had lost a lot of territory during this war and too much business had already been lost. All leaders had lost millions and the police were gathering major evidence against the Mafia because of the fighting. If this war didn't stop then all three Mafia Families would be crippled._

_By this time the Mafia had been so weakened by the Víntãgē War that rumours about outside forces moving in on Victoria City began to emerge. These would be proven true with the arrival of - **Zhou Yun** **Li**. He was the Mountain Master of the San Fransisco Triads - the **Dragon Fury Sìmiào** and although aging,he was a feared Triad Warlord who's presence was felt both in San Francisco and Cosmo City. They would establish themselves in Chinatown,territory the Verrattis had lost because of The Fiorentino Brothers. Within months the Triads had opened two factories as fronts for their operations - A Mackerel Factory and a Poultry Factory. To Maranzano the Triads had been planning this for a long time._

_The Mafia wasn't stupid,they were well aware that the bloody Víntãgē War had weakened them considerably. The war had to stop,but the two Heads of the rivaling Families would refuse to sue for peace as it might imply defeat,plus the Fiorentino Brothers wanted to avenge their late grandfather Salvatore whom their father Rismo had told them that it was the other two families,in particular Leonide and Vincent responsible for his grotesque murder. But nevertheless the war was costing them,so all Families would tone down the violence of the Víntãgē War which caused the spilling of so much blood. This war had been almost as violent as the Sicilian mob wars of the 1940s and the Verratti Wars(1966-69)._

_Thus in 1996 the Víntãgē War was over. Not because the Mafia stopped fighting,but because the Families interests had shifted into dealing with the difference Cultures striking and looking to take over Victoria City. All Mafia Families remained incredibly hostile towards each other but were no longer fighting as fiercely they did during the Víntãgē War. They would all remain at peace whilst at the brink of peace,though anything could trigger conflict between the family. Thus people would ask themselves,for how long would this state of semi-peace last with the cross-culturalization of America and it's Underworld._

**_To be continued..._**


	23. Chapter23:The Sicilian Mafia

_**Chapter23:The Sicilian Mafia**_

_The Víntãgē War had weakened the Victoria City Mafia considerably. This was causing a shift in power and the monopoly of the Families began to break apart in 1996 with the arrival of the Triads. They had taken over China Town and were expanding territory. With all three dominant Mafia Families having lost considerable influence in the city, there was plenty of territory for the Triads to take. Plus they were being backed by the **Black Tiger Kông** from San Francisco and Cosmo City as well as Bryson Woods from Los Aires. But this shift of power did not stop there._

_In late 1996 a rumour about a Sicilian scourge coming to the shores of Victoria City began to surface. These rumours were proven true when in early **1997 Gavino "The Bear" Bulgari** arrived into Victoria City. He was the 7 foot tall Caporegime of the Mafia from Sicily. He ran a Hotel for the Sicilian Mafia in Palermo,Sicily and was notorious for beating people to death with his bare hands, hence his nickname "the Bear" due to his ferocity and big size. When Bulgari arrived he claimed to be the delegate for **Don Salvador Sciacca** who was at the time back in Palermo,Sicily. Not much was known about Don Salvador back in America but he was rumoured to be the ruler of the streets of Palermo and had major influence in the Italian Capital of Rome. He was by this time an aging Man of Honour and close to the edge so he had lost his, but with Caporegime as ruthless as Gavino Bulgari meant that he didn't have to be._

_By 1996, after the Víntãgē War was over, Maranzano Hitman Giovanni "Gio" Zunino had already returned back to his home of Victoria City after 4 long years hiding away in Tartaras City. Instantly upon returning the Don would give him a job in the Family. The Mafia was still trying to recover from the Víntãgē War. In the same year of his return,much to Zunino's distaste he would by Don Leonide put to work under the man who had taken his father's position - **Marcello Durante**. He had just been ranked up to Capo and was running Luigi's Italian American Ristorante (which was initially owned by Zunino's father). Giovanni and Marcello hated each other from the get go and although he very much disliked how the Don was putting him under a guy like Marcello instead of having him work directly with Leonide himself, Giovanni was a very loyal tough-guy and would do anything for Don Leonide. He would therefore agree work for Marcello of which he'd do for about two months until Marcello would have him set up with a car full of drugs, fortunately Giovanni would be able to evade the police but afterwards would declare a severing of all ties with Marcello. When the Don heard of this he wasn't very happy but nothing could be done and although Giovanni had requested clearance from the Don to kill Marcello for what he had done to a Family Made-Man, the Don refused. He needed all his power to deal with the Triads._

_By September 1996, the Fiorentinos were involved in a brutal turf war with the Triads. It was a stalemate that was draining the Fiorentino Family's resources. They were fresh off the Víntãgē War,so this war with Zhou Yun Li was having a terrible effect on the Family. Plus with the Maranzanos and Verrattis squeezing them from both sides, they were suffering immensely. So in January 1997 they had to sue for peace with the Triads at great expense after a great deal of suffering. The Mountain Master of the Triads would make the young Fiorentino Brothers(both at 25 years by this time, they were both the youngest Dons in the history of the Cosa Nostra' in America since Don Vincent Verratti) $3.5 Million. But by this time Bruno Fiorentino, one of the Fiorentino Brothers had already planned to exert revenge for his Family for what the Maranzanos and Verrattis did during their war with the Triads._

_At great personal expense for the Family he had hired African-American assassin - **Natasha Price**. She was as beautiful as she was deadly and after being paid $5 Million by the brothers had infiltrated the Verratti Family. After Bruno had conjured up the proper documents she had become Don Vincent Verratti's cook. Although there were others, she would always find a way to "Get rid of them without trouble". It was in January 1997 that Bruno Fiorentino would give the order. Although the Don always had someone to taste his food before he ate it, by this time he trusted Natasha completely and didn't believe she could do something that stupid. She was the perfect liar. There were even rumours that the Don was falling for her. Natasha Price would poison Don Vincent's favourite meal - Pasta and Meatballs, with an untraceable drug that Bruno had provided. After eating the meal, the Don would call for his son **Micheal "Mike" Verratti** and told him of his dreams for the Mafia. After everything that had happened he still believed the Families could unite one day. After going to bed, because of the poison in his body he would be hit by a stroke whilst asleep and would not get up the next morning, Natasha wasn't even suspected. A remembrance ceremony would be held for the only Don in the City to reign much longer than the others still breathing. He would be buried next to his father Dante Verratti._

_The Fiorentinos Brothers had killed another Don. Both Bruno and Tommaso were extremely ruthless,just like their father Rismo was. But their only flaw was that they were too ruthless. They were too hell-bent on revenge to think of the consequences of their actions. Meanwhile in the same month of January 1997 Marcello Durante would be found by the ever investigative and vendettive Giovanni Zunino to be a police informant. By this time Giovanni had already become Leonide's main hitman due to having saved the Don's life after Verratti's men almost had him killed in the Victoria City Car Crusher. He would also help the Don exert revenge on the Verrattis by wiping out 10 Verrattis. Then the Don of the Verrattis died because of the Fiorentino Brothers so no attempts at revenge were taken against the Maranzanos. They had to focus on recovering from the attack and Don Vincent's death._

_Mike Verratti would take over the Verratti Family much to his big brother's distaste. Salvio Verratti had fully recovered from the events of 1989,but after disappointing his father once again, the Don was clear that he saw Micheal being his successor. Salvio would become Micheal's Underboss and jealousy would slowly begin to consume him. As the bigger brother he felt more entitled to the seat of Don Verratti and unlike Micheal who wished to honour his father by creating peace with the other Families, Salvio wanted to kill Don Maranzano and the Fiorentino Brothers. Leonide was filled ecstasy after he was informed of Don Verratti's death,and the death of Vincent weakened the Mafia enough to allow the Sicilian Mafia to make its move._

_On February the 30th Gavino Bulgari would appear. Landing his helicopter at Don Leonide's Mansion where he would inform the Don of why he had come to Victoria City. He told Don Leonide that his boss Don Salvador Scíacca had made a promise to Don Scipione in his dying moments that he would be the one to unite the three disunited Families back in America. The death of his son Fabrizio as well as the Sunset Slaughter had caused major tensions between the Families. Gavino informed Leonide that he had come to America to fulfill Don Scíacca's promise to the late Scipione. Gavino would then urge Leonide to change his way of view partaking the Maranzano Family's dominance in Victoria City, telling him there was no need to fight the other two Families as the Fiorentinos had lost major influence since Rismo's "tragic death in Miami City" at the hands of Fiorentino renegade - Luca Çøsmã. "Armonia"(translation:Harmony) the Sicilian urged the Don. But Don Leonide was very reluctant,he didn't trust the "Fiorentino boys" as he called them and thought Don Mike Verratti would want his head after he and his organization slaughtered 10 of his father's men as revenge for the attempt at his life. Nevertheless Gavino was putting a lot of pressure on him, it's what Leonide's father - Scipione wanted afterall. Leonide would reluctantly agree to Gavino's terms, but only if Gavino himself convinced the other Mafia bosses to sue for peace and a possible reunion between the Families to form one powerful Mafia._

_BUT..._

_Don Leonide didn't trust Gavino. He suspected that there was an underlying reason why the Sicilians were there. He would make his inquiries but the Sicilians were so secretive he found nothing. So he'd call for his handyman - Giovanni "Gio" Zunino. Gio was more or less his right hand man although of lower rank as he was still a Made-Man and yet to be given the rank of Caporegime as promised to him all those years ago. He had murdered Maranzano Capo Marcello Durante the previous month on Leonide's orders due to Marcello being a 'Pentito' working with the police. After murdering the rat, he had been helping the Don deal with his Union problems and slowly Don Maranzano was taking full control of the Unions whilst sabotaging the Fiorentinos and Verrattis control of them. With Gio's handy work, Leonide was able to intimidate Union bosses into his pocket and keep the Family from losing more territory to upcoming smaller gangs, unlike the Family's counterparts. By this time the Maranzano Crime Family was clearly the strongest of the 3 weakened Mafia Families and the strongest gang in Victoria City. Now the Don had a new job for Gio, he instructed Giovanni to do some digging into Gavino._

_So on orders of the Don, Giovanni would begin to tail Gavino's trail. He would then see Gavino speaking to the leader of the **Victoria City Bandits**,a Black-American street Gang that was gaining influence in the City due to the Mafia Wars. They were known as the notorious allies of the Fiorentinos and Don Rismo would frequently use them as enforcers during his golden age in Victoria City. This made Giovanni suspicious, if Gavino was in Victoria City soley because of the Mafia, why was he meeting with rival gangs. After he kicked some ass, Giovanni the Tough-guy would kidnap the right hand man of the leader of the Bandits. After some "Excruciating Interrogation" from Don Maranzano he'd finally talk. Gavino promised Great rewards to the Victoria City Bandits if they complied with the Sicilian Mafia's plans and waged war on the Maranzano Family. The Don was furious,how dare Gavino make an idiot out of him._

_Leonide would instruct Giovanni Zunino to do some more digging. Giovanni would do exactly that when he followed a Sicilian Car to a restaurant where Gavino was set to meet **Ramirez**. Giovanni would disguise himself pretending to be some random guy eating a meal whilst eave's dropping the conversation. Ramirez was the leader of a Mexican-American Street Gang from the City. Gavino would promise him funding from Sicily to help him take out the Maranzano Family. A similar meeting would be arranged by Gavino with **Logan Hughes**. He was the leader of the **Wild West** **Outlaws**, they were a violent Biker Gang whom hated the Mafia to the core. It became as clear as day, Gavino was a traitor. But by this time Gavino had extra security with him and when an undisguised Giovanni would try to listen in on the conversation, he would be discovered and chased down by the bikers, fortunately he would get to Don Maranzano's Mansion. Forcing the bikers to stop giving chase. But now the Maranzano Family was at war with the Wild West Outlaws._

_Due to the good work of Giovanni, now Don Maranzano knew that the Sicilian Mafia was after him. Sure enough,a week later his territory would be attacked from three sides. The Mexican and African-American Street Gangs and the Bikers were now waging war against the Maranzano Family. Then out of nowhere on the 23rd of March, the Verrattis would wage war on the Maranzanos by taking over Leonide's territories in the Oakland District and Point Square District by slaughtering many of his men. Don Micheal had declared war on Maranzano, now Maranzano was fighting a war on four fronts and no matter how strong his Family had become this was weakening him immensely,considering he was still trying to recover from the Víntãgē War. No way was he gonna win this fight clean. But with his ruthless hitman he'd be able to deal his enemies a great blow. He would first send Giovanni to kill Logan Hughes, which Gio eventually does by single handedly gunning down 6 of his men then chasing him down with a bike around the streets of Victoria City until finally shooting him fatally on the back with an SMG. Then the Don would have Giovanni lead the Bikers together with the Mexican-Americans and their leader Ramirez to Pike Creek, which was neutral ground owned by no gang as it really had no value. Giovanni would successfully lead all of these gangsters to Pike Creek where Maranzano soldiers were waiting. The two sides would massacre each other in what became known as the Pike Massacre which would see 24 Maranzano soldiers killed and 14 Mexican-Americans(including their leader Ramirez) as well as 18 Bikers. Although the Maranzanos won, it was a hollow victory and they lost too many men in the gunfight. As a result of the Pike Massacre they would begin losing territory around the City. The Victoria City Mayor - **Colton Smith** would declare war on the Mafia and organized Crime in the city because of the massacre that took more than 50 lives. The police would begin their violent shakedown of Mafia Turf._

_Although the Don of the Maranzanos would threaten Smith, he wouldn't budge. The mayor would instead connect Leonide to Union Corruption and Racketeering. Blaming Leonide for all the crime in the city, crimes that he did as well as those he didn't. Someone was snitching on him and a police SWAT team was coming for him at his home. Leonide was becoming more paranoid, to the point where he would almost shoot his most loyal henchman Giovanni. The betrayal by Bryson Woods was taking its toll on the Don. He couldn't leave the Mansion if he wanted to either because Sicilian Wiseguy were waiting for him outside the Mansion with orders from Gavino to kill him should he attempt to evade police capture. Fortunately Don Maranzano had Giovanni, whom would escort him to a Safehouse in Stanford Island, although they had to evade the violent chase from the Sicilians as well as the police, they made it. The Don would then send Giovanni to retrieve his money hidden on a Maranzano Shale Industrial Factory on the Kingman Industrial District. The Verrattis would blow the factory to smithereens but Giovanni would be able to retrieve the money before the bomb went off. Nevertheless that factory was property of the company and was worth millions, so Maranzano lost either way._

_It was humiliating for Don Leonide to be forced into hiding by his adversaries. Someone had to pay for this. The Mayor was messing with him, and from his Safehouse would find out from one of his men that the Mayor was under the Fiorentino Family's payroll. Now it made sense, the Fiorentino Brothers were trying to have him sent down for Life so they could take over the city. But someone had to be influencing them and he could only think of one person - Gavino Bulgari the Sicilian Caporegime. Whether it was him or not, one thing was clear and that was that the Mayor was fucking with him and he had to go. He'd entrust this grotesque job to his boy - Giovanni Zunino. Giovanni would deliver successfully upon orders for his boss's vengeance on the Mayor by assassinating him whilst he was on vacation in Cosmo City. A bullet to the head, Gio was a ruthless and efficient hitman, probably more effective than his father. After the hit on the Mayor Don Mike Verratti would put a contract worth $500 000 on his head. But all 4 death squads would fail under very brutal outcomes in the sense that he with the help of Maranzano Henchmen would Slaughter them all. The closest they'd come to killing him would be with the killing of 7 of Maranzano Henchmen but he would still be able to kill his 9 opponents. The Victoria City Underworld was beginning to compare him with the Sunset Slayer - Luca Çøsmã. After murdering the Mayor he had finally been ranked up to Caporegime (which is how he was able to organize security for himself against the price on his head) by the Don._

_Meanwhile in the Victoria City mainlands the Fiorentino Brothers would declare war on Mike Verratti. With the Maranzano Don having withdrawn from the Mainlands and on to Stanford Island whilst on the run from the police and with Don Mike Verratti having been weakened with his war with Maranzano, the Brothers under the secretive advice from Gavino Bulgari saw it as the perfect opportunity to annihilate the other two Families and take vengeance for their late grandfather Don Salvatore Fiorentino. Because of manipulation from the Sicilian Mafia, on June 1997 the **Fiorentino-Maranzano-Verratti Mob War** had begun._

_**To be continued...**_


	24. Chapter24: The Theeway Mob War

_**Chapter24: The Fiorentino-Maranzano-Verratti Mob War**_

_It was June 1997 and the Three dominant mob Families of Victoria City were at it again. The Sicilian mobster Gavino Bulgari had manipulated the Maranzanos into letting their guard down so they could be weakened by smaller rival gangs. To Gavino's marvel his actions would cause Mike Verratti to declare war on the Maranzanos as vengeance for the 10 massacred Verratti Made-Men on January the same year. Turning Don Leonide's three front conflict into a four front one war, further weakening Maranzano's powerbase. Gavino had also approached the Fiorentino Brothers, but instead of urging them to sue for peace as promised to Don Maranzano, he would tell them that this was the perfect opportunity to usurp the Old man's power. Since the brothers had Victoria City Mayor Colton Smith on their payroll, he would advise they use him. Colton had been receiving threats from Don Maranzano lately but since he had protection from the Brothers, he didn't budge. Bruno and Tommaso knew that the Mayor hated Maranzano enough to bend the rules as much as he could for them. Thus the brothers would have the Mayor pin all the organized criminal acts of the City on Leonide Maranzano by fabricating evidence against him, forcing him to go into hiding from the police. All these events would lead to the beginning of the Fiorentino-Maranzano-Verratti Mob War._

_As revenge for malicious acts against him the Don would have the Mayor killed by his best Hitman Giovanni Zunino in Cosmo City. He and Zunino would then hunt down the deceased Mayor's former PA(Personal Assistant). Although the PA had protection from the Secret Service, Giovanni and Maranzano would still be able to capture him and after ominous threats from the Don would reveal that "Yes, the Sicilians were behind everything happening between the Families". The PA would reveal more than that. He would inform the Don that Gavino Bulgari was working with the Mayor on a personal level, and that Gavino's main plan was to have all the Mafia Families of Victoria City fight and destroy one another so that when the smoke cleared the Sicilian Mafia could pick up the pieces and take over the City. Don Leonide was furious at the news but opted to keep this newly found information to himself. Way he saw it, it was better this way. If the Fiorentinos and Verrattis knew nothing then they would continue their bloody turf war in the Mainlands of the city, weakening each other out. Although the price he would pay would be that both the other two Families would gun for his as well. As for the PA, he knew too much. The Don would order Gio to send him to the pier at the Atlantic Heights district where by boat Gio would send the PA to "Sleep with the fishes" at the bottom of the ocean._

_Now the Fiorentino-Maranzano-Verratti War had begun and the Families were in a brutal three-way turf war. Although the bloody war between the Fiorentinos and Verrattis was way more violent than the one either family had with the Maranzanos. Gavino's work in Victoria City was done, or at least half-done. He would leave for Palermo,Sicily to inform Don Salvador Scíacca of the good news personally as for some odd reason the Don of the powerful Sicilian Mafia always despised the usage of phones, finding them suspicious as he always thought the Italian Government was watching him, as a result he rarely used phones. But nevertheless he was joyous at the news brought by his 7 foot tall Capo Gavino Bulgari. Meanwhile the volatile situation in Victoria was getting worse. The Families continued to spill Italian blood and the war was more about vengeance and retribution than it was about business. Then came September 1997, the city needed a new Mayor and new elections were to be held._

_All three Families would rush to put candidates of their own choosing onto the seat so as to get one up on each other. Investing millions of dollars to the cause. As a result of the Mafia funds only three candidates would qualify to be in the general election. The first was Real Estate Tycoon - **Mason Murphy**. He owned property from Cosmo City to Los Aires as well as some in San Fransisco. A very influential man. He was backed by the Maranzano Family. He would unlike the others fund his campaign although the Maranzanos would provide protection and enforcement. The second candidate was former Congressman - **Charles** **Thompson**, he had recently been blackmailed off his seat in the US Congress by the CIA after they found evidence linking him to corruption. As a result he was willing to do anything to get back into politics, even allowing himself to be funded by the Verratti Crime Family for Political power in Victoria City. The third candidate was former Industrial Mogul - **Xavier Greene**. He had recently been bankrupt due to a crippling divorce and absolutely absurd investments from San Francisco all the way to London in the UK as well shady investments in Tartaras City and Victoria City. He needed something that would quickly enrich him and being Mayor of one of the biggest cities in the USA and the World would do. He was getting funded by the Fiorentino Crime Family._

_The Mayoral campaign would make the mob war even bloodier. Millions were on the line here after all. All three candidates were sabotaging each other from every angle using the Mafia as their weapon. Mason Murphy would have Maranzano Family Capo - Giovanni Zunino kill Fiorentino henchmen guarding a factory making the ballot machines for the elections. The Fiorentino Brothers had a silent share of the company that owned the factory and clearly looked to rig the elections in their favour. But with Zunino's help, the Maranzano enforcers under Giovanni's regime including Gio himself would manage to blow up the entire factory. Although hey managed to gun down 13 Fiorentinos, they still lost 7 men from the attack. As retaliation Xavier Greene would end up sending Fiorentino Family mobsters to ambush Mason's campaigners on the streets by shooting those employed to campaign around the City and destroying their equipment. Charles Thompson would not be left out of the fighting as well as all 6 of his propaganda vans going around the city and spreading lies about his two opponents would be destroyed by the Fiorentino Family mobsters. With such disregard for the lives of campaigners now seemingly being dragged onto the mob war, fear would rule the Mayoral elections. Nevertheless the fighting between the three candidates backed by the Mafia would continue._

_Bulgari would hear of these developments from his contacts in Victoria City whilst still in Sicily. So in December 1997 he would fly back to Victoria City to continue with his "interferences". When he arrived he would hear from one of his informants working in the Verratti Family of the Family's Underboss's "dissatisfactions" with the head of the Family Don Mike Verratti. His Underboss and brother Salvio Verratti had grown tired of Mike. He saw him as an obstacle to true power in Victoria City and inside the Family. It was partially due to his actions that the Family was now in an extremely bloody war with the Fiorentinos but each day the war with the Verrattis passed, the more Mike wanted peace. It was incredibly draining and Mike had lost millions because of the war with not only the Fiorentino Brothers, but Maranzano as well. He wanted to be Don and was extremely jealous of Mike's rise to power, and Bulgari being the master manipulator that he is would see opportunity. If he helped Salvio Verratti rise to power, the Sicilian Mafia would own the Verratti Family. So after much observation, he would pull strings and set up a meeting with Salvio Verratti in an Italian-American restaurant in the City. The meeting would stress the simple terms. Don Mike simply would not allow the Sicilian Mafia to manipulate his family, that's why he had to go and he knew Salvio wanted Mike's power. So in exchange for helping Bulgaria rub out Mike, Salvio would become Don of the Verratti Family and with help from the Sicilian Mafia he would be able to consolidate his power within the Family. All he had to do was off his little brother. The deal was made. Salvio had always wanted it all, the power, the respect and the money._

_On the 5th of January 1998 the hit was arranged. Salvio would inform Mike about new and powerful military hardware coming in from Moscow,Russia. The supplier would give them the hardware at a cheap price, they could finally deal with the Fiorentinos and Maranzanos. The meeting would be held in one of their warehouses in the Sunset Heights district(Salvio's turf) and Salvio would be the one to organize the security, in an attempt to lull Don Mike into false safety. That was the set place and Salvio's lieutenants together with Sicilian Mafiosi would be waiting in the wings to assassinate the Don instantly after he came into the warehouse. Unknowingly to both Bulgari and Salvio, Mike was no amateur. In fact Salvio was more of the amateur as one of Salvio's lieutanants was an informer to the Don, planted a long time ago due to Mike's belief that Salvio would one day betray him as he was doing now. With valuable information from the informer the Don would send a huge death squad to the warehouse to wipe out the Sicilians and Verratti "traitors". Salvio would have been wiped out too if he had not 'overslept'. When he rushed to the warehouse to meet up with his men still preparing for their hit on the Don, he would see an entire squad of 20 heavily armed Verratti hitmen enter the warehouse. Unsure of what to do, he would slip into the Cafe near the warehouse and waited to see what would go down. The Don on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Gunshots would come from the warehouse and he would instantly get into his car and drive away. He would find out from Bulgari that all 12 hitmen they had sent to the warehouse were dead along with 4 of Mike's men. It was a massacre. The media would dubb the massacre - The New Year's Slaughter._

_Gavino was furious and the Don was out for blood. Gavino would have hitmen from Sicily come down to Victoria City to guard his compound from Verratti mobsters. The Don was aware of the two Caporegime who had defected to Salvio's side when they were planning to kill him. Both Capos knew of their fate and would side with Salvio along with their regimes in his dispute with his brother. The Verratti Civil War had begun. The Verratti Family was shocked to the core and Verratti Made-Men were shooting each other on the streets on their own Family turf. These events had a terrible effect on Mike's powerbase, he was now losing his war with the Fiorentino Crime Family and losing territory as well. Don Maranzano was overjoyed at the news, but his joy would not last for long as on the 16th of February 1998 the Feds would finally catch up to Leonide after catching him in his new Safehouse in Cosmo City. It was over for Leonide, his massive fortune of $178 Million dollars would be frozen and he would be sent to prison to await trial as the jury adamantly denied him bail without much trouble. He had evaded police capture for months after all and no ways could he be given bail after that. Leonide knew that much at least. The Feds would cut the Don off virtually all contact with the outside world so he couldn't communicate with his "Mob buddies" and end up getting away with his crimes._

_Meanwhile due to the three way mob war the Mafia was at a standstill. Business had virtually frozen static and no Mafia Family was making extensive profits from their rackets. Several Maranzano gambling parlours had been blown to smithereens and the Fiorentino Family had lost most of their prostitutes because of Giovanni Zunino's foot soldiers killing their "Girls" everyday, they would soon be pushed out of the Upton Amazon district(the City's red light district that was a stronghold of the Fiorentino Family) after Fiorentino Made-Man and Pimp Omar "Big Daddy" Ventura would be killed by Mike Verratti's assassins after planting a bomb that would eventually blow up Omar's club - The Big Daddy Bar along with him. The Verrattis were also suffering immensely from their civil war and were losing men and influence much more rapidly and after the Fiorentino Brothers would buy Russian missiles, the Don knew he wasn't safe and that the Brothers were planning to strike him from a distance. He would go into hiding and give orders from his Safehouse somewhere in the mainlands of the City. With the Don in hiding Salvio would come up with an elaborate plan to destroy Vincent's plans. He would begin with the Mayoral elections. Vincent's candidate - Charles Thompson was clearly winning in the poles and he had to go. He would hire a professional hitman from Sicily who had been recommended by Gavino Bulgari himself._

_The hit would be arranged at one of Thompson's rallies. After delivering his speech as he was about to get into his limo whilst with Verratti Family enforcers working for the Don as his bodygurds, he would be hit with a sniper bullet to the neck and then to the head and instantly collapsed. Mike was furious, $17 Million of his own momey had been spent on Thompson's expensive campaign. It was due to the fact that he spent more than the others that they were winning. It was too late and the $17 Million was gone. Someone had to pay. His informant in his brother's defect organization would inform him on the one responsible. He couldn't forgive Salvio for this, he had to kill him and end this civil war so he could put his full focus on the Fiorentinos and Maranzanos of whom were slaughtering his organization. But just as he was about to focus on that, Giovanni Zunino would be ordered by the Real Estate candidate of the Maranzano Mafia Family to destroy an entire block in the Cole Valley district. Mason Murphy saw opportunity to build some new property in the area as he had been approached by the HCI construction company from Tartaras City for the project, it was worth several millions and thus would use his connections to have the block destroyed so it's land could be cheaper. Coincidentally that was were the Dante Gentlemen's Club(Verratti Mafia HQ) stood._

_The Don was furious and a dozen of his men had been killed and key members of the Family had been lost too. When he found out from the local explosives expert - Eli Long, that it had been Mason Murphy who had bought the hardware from him to facilitate the terrorist attack, he knew the Maranzanos were involved, Eli did live under their turf after all and they had bought the equipment from him. So the Don of the Verratti Family as vengeance for the attack on Cole Valley, he would have Eli bring him hardcore military hardware from Washington DC (the American Capitol). Living under Mafia turf, Eli obliged. With bombs worth around $450 000, the Don had enough firepower to level an entire tower at his whim. He would send his best men to do the job. He demanded no mistakes. Verratti Made-Men disguised as janators would visit the Maranzano Oil Shale HQ building also known as the Maranzano Castle for a three days straight planting the bombs. On July 1998, the bombs would go off and the entire building would be engulfed in flames. Maranzano Oil Shale Industries, the heart of the Maranzano Crime Family and the late Scipione's dream, had collapsed. Don Verratti had his revenge on the Maranzanos for what they had done to his grandfather's club._

_But his revenge spree wasn't about to end there. He had learnt of his brother's location. Salvio was hiding away in Rome,Italy under the protection of Don Vitale Verratti (the Mafia Chief of the Verratti Family in Italy) due to the "volatile situation of the Fiorentino-Maranzano-Verratti Mob War" and his fight with Don Mike. After Mike had murdered the two Caporegime who had defected to Salvio and Bulgari's side he heard his big brother was returning to America by Ship in order to "take care of Mike myself". He got carried away yet again and even though Bulgari had advised against it, Salvio insisted on going back to America. The Don still had some of that firepower he had bought from Eli and would send one of his men to fly down to Rome,Italy and have him rig Salvio's luxury yatch with a powerful bomb. The ship would get sunk along with all those inside in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Salvio Verratti was dead._

_Don Mike wasn't delighted at the news, he had just killed his own brother after all but the Verratti Civil War that had cuased his family so much suffering was over and the Maranzanos paid for taking away their hold on the Cole Valley district. Due to the killings and mob wars the elections had been postponed, but by August the results were coming out. But coincidentally around the same time Mason Murphy would be found to have connections with the Mafia's Maranzano Crime Family after his ties with Giovanni Zunino would be exposed to the world. His campaign was as good as finished and he had lost millions of dollars. His rival candidate belonging to the Fiorentino Brothers - Xavier Greene would be declared Mayor of Victoria City. After $14 Million spent in his entire campaign it was finally paying off. But Don Maranzano whom was still in prison would hear of the destruction of his father's legacy and was furious, he would order Zunino to strike both the Verrattis and Fiorentinos hard, which he would do. Then under the same orders from the Don using the Family lawyer visiting him in prison, Don Maranzano would order Zunino to kill the other Heads of the Mafia. Zunino's attempts to murder Don Mike would be an utter failure and instead would end up losing 6 of his men against 2 of Mike's. He would also fail to kill the Fiorentino Brothers but still delivered a great blow on them by murdering one of their Caporegime and 9 Fiorentinos._

_Although Gio failed to kill the other Dons it still had it's effect. With the death of so many high ranking members, the loss of so much territory and men as well as the Civil War within their Family. The Verratti Family had suffered the most in this long and bloody mob war. With Don Vincent Verratti gone, the Verratti Family was without loss. Sick of the violent Mob War in Victoria City, Don Mike Verratti felt he no longer had any more scores to settle and saw it as suicidal to continue staying in Victoria City. His Family had been avenged. So on November 1998, Don Mike Verratti would make the decision to completely withdraw from Victoria City and move his Family's entire operations to Cosmo City. They had a perfectly functioning Casino-Hotel there after all and he needed to focus on business, not war. The way he saw it there was always going to be war in Victoria City as long as the Maranzanos and Fiorentinos were around. Their blood feud would never end until all Families were gone, and made his father's dreams for a united Mafia an impossibility._

_Thus in late 1998, after almost after 59 long years of history in Elizabeth Victoria's City of Sin, the Verratti Family was gone._

_This would leave a huge vacuum of power in the city resulting in the Maranzano Family and Fiorentino Family in a vicious race to get in on all the action the Verrattis left behind. This made the War even bloodier and everyday mobsters were getting gun down on the streets. Don Maranzano would order a full scale war on the Fiorentino Brothers whilst on prison. Victoria City overflowed with Italian-American blood._

_On March 1999 the Fiorentino Family had clearly lost a lot of people to their brutal war with Mike Verratti and as it was becoming clear that the Maranzano Crime Family was winning the war, their Don would still be on trial on Racketeering, hijacking, tax evasion and murder charges. If found guilty he would go down for life. Even with Sicilian Mafia intervention, Giovanni and his maniacal friends would succeed in destroying all the evidence against the Don much to the dismay of the Sicilians and the deadly Fiorentino Brothers. As the Don was going for his last trial several attempts to kill him would be made by the Sicilian Mafia, but with Maranzano bodyguards including Giovanni Zunino himself guarding him the Don would make it to court for his last trial. Due to an immense lack of evidence he would be found "Not Guilty" on all charges and the case would be dropped. An overjoyed Leonide would return to his Mansion after entire year and a half being on the run and in jail. Now it was time for them to take care of business, their plans with Mason Murphy had failed, now they had to coerce new Mayor - Xavier Greene into working for them instead. The Don would promise Giovanni Millions of dollars if he helped him. The loyal Giovanni would agree. When the Sicilian Mafia got wind of this Gavino would make haste for the Mayor of whom was inadequately guarded by Fiorentino mobsters, having only three Fiorentino Family bodyguards. The Fiorentino Brothers unrelenting taste for war had weakened the Fiorentino Family immensely and they had lost a lot of muscle because of their war with Maranzano._

_On July 1999, the Mayor would be kidnapped from his home by Sicilian Mobsters under orders from Gavino as an attempt to force him to change his loyalties, although Secret Service agents tried their best to retrieve him, the Sicilians managed to kidnap the Mayor nonetheless. Due to the political protection he had granted the Fiorentino Brothers, they had virtually no heat from any American Law enforcement agency, Leonide wanted that political power. He and Giovanni along with Maranzano hitmen would hunt for the Mayor for the same reasons as the Sicilians. Only to find out he had been kidnapped and put into Gavino's chopper. After tracking the chopper to the hills right at the edge of the City they would be met by Gavino Bulgari and a wave of his Sicilian Mobsters and a war would be initiated between the Maranzano Crime Family enforcers and Sicilians. The Maranzanos would win the gunfight by wiping out the Sicilians although at a great price, losing everyone on their side as well. Even so, the master manipulator - Gavino "The Bear" Bulgari was dead after getting shot several times by Giovanni Zunino. The Don would finish him off with four bullets to the head for good measure. In exchange for rescuing him from the Sicilians, Mayor Xavier Greene was now obligated to work for Don Maranzano. Leonide Maranzano had won the Fiorentino-Maranzano-Verratti Mob War, although at a great cost and expense._

_Don Salvador Scíacca had come down to Victoria City a month ago. He was preparing to take over the city from Leonide after all. But after hearing of the death of his best Caporegime Gavino Bulgari, he knew his war with Leonide was all but lost. Whilst inside a church in the Little Italy district, Don Leonide would enter the church with his right hand man Giovanni Zunino. He would mockingly offer the old man peace. After all the fighting in Victoria City the Mafia still stood tall, Don Scíacca knew it was all over and would accept Don Maranzano's peace offering. Don Salvador Scíacca would then withdraw completely from Victoria City and return to Palermo, Sicily. The Sicilian Mafia was gone. Even though Giovanni had been promised millions for his help, Don Leonide would yet again go against his promise in giving him $650 000. That didn't even cover a single million, but Giovanni was a loyal man, just like his father and only protested briefly. Don Leonide saw that he had no choice, he couldn't stop Giovanni from rising up the ranks of the Mafia and would thus on September 1999 rank him up to Underboss of the Maranzano Crime Family as reward for his loyalty. Giovanni was now only answerable to Don Leonide himself._

_Although the old man Don Leonide ruled the most powerfullest syndicate in Victoria City, he would find out that his ways of attempting to control the city as it's main kingpin had it's consequences. Certainly the Mafia from Victoria City had fallen very far from it's prime in 1999 when comparing it to the '70s and '80s. This would be proven by the cross-culturalization of the Victoria City underworld specifically after all these bloody Mob wars that have crippled the Mafia's total control and hard grip on the City. Is this the end of an era for the Mafia, or will it stay in power._

_**To be continued...**_


	25. Chapter25:The Clash of Cultures

_**Chapter25:The Clash of Cultures**_

_In 1999, although the Mafia Wars were over, there underworld was left with a huge power gap due to the withdrawal of the Verratti Family from the City and the Fiorentino Family falling from grace after the brutal conflict. With so much fighting between the Families, the Families had lose a lot of turf and money making operations in tatters. By the year 1999 VCPF Chief Luke Anderson of whom had lost a brother due to the Fiorentino-Maranzano-Verratti mob war would get some revenge by framing 10 members of the Mafia for Murder and Racketeering. By this time the 'Mafia' presumably referred to the Maranzano Crime Family as the Verrattis were gone and the Fiorentinos severely weakened. But by the year 2000, as the Mafia entered entered the new century, the Maranzanos had lost some power. Apart from the fact that Maranzano Oil Shale Industries collapsed because of Mike Verratti, and several business ventures having disappeared with smoke and a lot of territory lost because of the previous war, in February 2000 the Mayor they had sacrificed so much to have on their pocket had just died due to a shock induced Heart Arrest whilst in Tartaras City and they had lost some newly gained territory, in particular the Little Tokyo district._

_The year 2000 saw the arrival of a new presence in Victoria City - **The Yakuza**. This made both the Maranzanos and the Fiorentino Brothers very uneasy. Not much was known about them apart from the fact that they were from Tokyo,Japan and had long planned their move from Japan to America with a weakening warring Mafia in Victoria City, were escaping the harsh gun laws of Japan and America was to be their new paradise. The **Oyabun** of the Yakuza would send his **Wakagashíra - Itsuki Oshiro** to America to establish a Casino for their organization. Being the first to arrive, using Yakuza Funds Itsuki would successfully establish the **Kyo's Casino** in the city's **Central District** as a major money laundering front for their operations. By April 2000 the Yakuza Casino would be fully functional. The Yakuza would establish itselves in the **Little Tokyo** district of the city where ethnic Japanese people resided, this is where they would also open the HQ for their operations - **Itsuki's Sex Club.**_

_This was an even bigger problem for Leonide on top of the "Triad Issue". Speaking of the Triads, By January 2000, Leonide was getting highly uncomfortable with their presence in Victoria City. They were muscling in on Maranzano turf and he wanted them taken care off. So he would send his Underboss - Giovanni "Gio" Zunino of whom had a deep hate for the Triads to go and teach them a lesson. Giovanni would rig a car with a bomb to go off in front of Zhou Yun Li's HQ in Chinatown and war would be declared._

_By early 2001 it would become apparent to Leonide that the Colombian Cartel was now doing business in America. It was first rumours, but they would be proven true with the arrival of one of their tankers on the Industrial Harbour of the Kingman Industrial District of the city. Very little information was available about them too, but it was known that they had come from Bogóta,Colombia and had just bought a new Drug formular from a Nigerian scientist in Africa. They came to America looking for a new and lucrative market for their new drug called **ROT**. This was an acronym for it's scientific name of **Ramadial Opium** **Tabacosis**. This new drug came in many phenotypes, one type looked like Cocaine whilst others looked like brown or yellow heroine. It had different toxins that made it up. It also gave the best high EVER, better than any other drug out there, and the cartel could produce it much cheaply thus being able to make some major profits. The was ROT for the rich and the poor. This Cartel was known as the **Ortiz Cartel** under **Aurora Ortiz** and their main operation was purely the Drug business. Weeks after their arrival in the USA, ROT would flood the streets of Victoria City. Their arrival would make the Don even more paranoid. Leonide felt like his enemies were coming for him from all directions._

_By this time one of his men - a Maranzano Caporegime and Pimp running his Club - the Scipione's Theatre Bar(Maranzano HQ) - **Giorgio Lazzaro** had a young man working for him. Word on the streets was that he was ruthless and followed orders without question. He had helped Lazzaro deal with territorial problems and murdered two rival pimps on his orders without back up or assistance from Lazzaro's men. This 25 year old exterminator was **Ludwig Kray**. Not much was known about him apart from the fact that he was from the West Coast and came to Victoria City running from LAPD(Los Aires Police Department) after being framed for being responsible for a botched bank heist that would lead to the deaths of both the LAPD Captain and Sheriff. Word on the streets was that he had been betrayed and was desperate for money. Ludwig would then work for Leonide's Underboss Giovanni Zunino, helping him take down 3 high ranking member of the Triads in one swoop as revenge for killing a Maranzano Made-Man as by early 2001 their war with the Chinese mobsters had yet to end._

_By February the 5th, Giovanni had been arrested by the VCPF after the Triads managed to gather some valuable information concerning one of his operations at his restaurant - Luigi's Italian American Ristorante. If nothing was done then Gio would do 5 years for Fraud. But before the Don could 'Intervene', Ludwig would successfully intimidate the Jury into dismissing the case under orders from the Maranzano Pimp Lazzaro. Don Maranzano was impressed, as a result he would meet with Kray and would promise him the world should he agree to work for him. Ludwig happily joined his organization and would agree to be his enforcer. The Don had plans for Ludwig and wanted to devastate all three of his enemies at the same time so his full attention could be diverted to the Yakuza in Little Tokyo, whom were growing in power and influence._

_The first of his enemies that needed to be dealt with was the Fiorentino Brothers. It was understood Ludwig was not a fan of the Fiorentino Family and had killed several Fiorentino goons on orders from Zunino and Leonide's son **Luciano "Luchie" Maranzano**. By this time the Fiorentino Family had been severely weakened and lost almost all their territory and operations. With only the Salvatore's Fiorentino Bistro(Fiorentino Family HQ) in Balboa Hill(The only territory belonging to the Fiorentinos) being their only prized possession. They were more or less a Street Brotherhood instead of a Mafia Family like the Maranzanos. But the Fiorentino Brothers themselves had been a thorn on Leonide's side for the past few years. They had ruined many of his operations. In 2000 they had tipped off the police of the arrival of a major consignment of hijacked goods from Tartaras City and as a result he would lose hundreds of thousands. In the same year Bruno Fiorentino (one half of the Fiorentino Brothers) tipped off the DEA of the arrival of a major shipment of Cocaine-Heroin he had purchased from Mexico City. Leonide lost Millions and his hopes of finally expanding into the drug business after the catastrophic events of 1984 with Don Rismo's drug deal being ambushed (no one really knew who organized the squad of saboteurs that day) were lost, and Don Leonide would also be tried for Racketeering and Union Corruption as he needed to organized a strike to allow his valuable shipment to pass into the City. Although the case was dismissed the Don was humiliated and lost considerable influence in the city's Union rackets. The brothers had to go._

_Maranzano would get word that the Brothers were hiding on the Pier over at the Kingman's Industrial District. They were in their cars and were ready to ambush anyone who showed up. They were there to dispose of the body of one of their men who sold them out to the Maranzanos and got 3 Fiorentino mobsters dead. Leonide's new guy would go directly into the ambush and would then flee the scene in a **Mafia Beamer** (slang name for the black Maranzano BMW gang car). The furious Brothers would give chase. During the violent chase Kray would miraculously ram Bruno's car brutally off the road and into the sea and would be able to drive by Tommaso's car causing it to crash into an old apartment building. If that wasn't enough, when an injured Tommaso would exit the **Fiorentino Benz** (slang name for what used to be the Fiorentino Mafia Gang car, the 'Mercedes-Benz), Ludwig would exit his Mafia Beamer (first known as the '**Maranzano Beamer**' when the other Mafia Families still dominated the Crime scene in Victoria City along with them) and proceed to beat Bruno to death with his bare hands before speeding away. This kid was ruthless and Leonide was well aware of this._

_The Don was drowned with happiness at the news and paid Ludwig handsomely. Now he wanted to deal with the Colombians and Triads. The Colombians were becoming a constant threat to his organization. Having once had a spy within his organization. Although the Don wanted to go to war with the Ortiz Cartel for their insolence of 'Spying on a Man of honour', the Maranzano Family wasn't strong enough. Their brutal turf war with the Triads was a constant drain on his organization and his scuffles with the Fiorentinos left them too weakened to go to war with the well organized Cartel. He knew that if he openly attacked the Cartel then they'd probably have their asses handed to them. The Cartel had bottomless funds from pushing ROT on the streets. He had to make another plan. The Triads on the other hand were bleeding his organization dry, if he didn't deliver a devastating blow to them he'd end up like the Fiorentinos whom paid Zhou Yun Li millions of dollars for peace. The Don wasn't about to let that happen. So he'd send his new man to take care of both of them._

_The Cartel had a major drug factory in one of the city's old warehouses and were hiding major artillery on their tanker as well as using it to store Millions worth of ROT produced from their factory in the City. The Don would instruct Ludwig to destroy the Colombian Drug Factory and sink their tanker. Kray would deliver on both counts. The Don was delighted with his new man's ruthless efficiency and already had a third job in line for him._

_The Triads had been a recurring issue for the Maranzano Crime Family. They had been at war with them for a whole year and they were a problem that just would not go away. All of Leonide's attempts to kill their leader Mountain Master - Zhou Yun Li had ended up in failure and the Triads were getting more powerful. Especially with the arrival of the Colombians. It was a disadvantageous stalemate. Although he had blown up their HQ, they still had a Poultry Factory and a Fish Manufactory. Now they were using both of them as fronts to sell ROT for the Colombian Cartel. That meant Zhou Yun Li's pockets were getting deeper. This had to be stopped. Don Maranzano would order Ludwig Kray to blow to smithereens, both factories and promised to make him a Made-Man if he succeded. Ludwig would happily oblige to the orders of the Don and after Giovanni provided the infrastructure, would successfully blow up both Triad fronts. Costing Zhou Yun Li Millions of dollars, as well as ruining his partnership with Colombian Cartel leader Aurora Ortiz who accused him of being 'incompetent'. Humiliating the proud Mountain Master. The Don would be more than happy to 'make him' after this deed even though Ludwig had no Italian or Sicilian blood running through his veins._

_BUT..._

_The Don was getting suspicious that his long time wife Bella Spada was cheating on him. They had been married for about a decade and Leonide was beginning to distrust her. Plus she was also addicted on ROT(the one for the rich), Bella Spada was failing to meet up with Leonide's expectations as unlike his deceased wife whom gave him Luciano. When the Don finally confronted Bella, she would admit to cheating on him and would claim to be having had sex with Ludwig. This was of course nonsense. But the Don was already an overly paranoid person, this did not help. Leonide would make the decision that Ludwig Kray had to go. At this rate Ludwig would be the next person to betray him. So better betray him first. This would unfortunately prove to be a fatal error in the future._

_He would then call the Triad leader Zhou Yun Li and would tell him he had the man responsible for destroying his two factories as well as partnership with the Colombians, and as a gesture of goodwill and peace would deliver Ludwig to him on a silver platter. Zhou Yun Li would agree to the terms and would arrange for a car bomb to be rigged into a Mafia Beamer in Chinatown. Now all Leonide had to do was lead his new man to the slaughter, which he happily did._

_The day Don Maranzano was supposed to make Ludwig Kray into a made-man as promised for his services, assuring Ludwig protection under the Mafia, Leonide had one last job for him. He ordered Ludwig to go into Chinatown and dispose of the corpse of a mobster inside one their gang cars. Although Ludwig found it suspicious that Leonide wanted him to go into Chinatown, he had no choice, it was orders from the Don himself after all._

_Leonide waited and waited and got no word that the bomb ever went off. The car was still intact. Bella Spada had left Leonide and tipped off Ludwig of the betrayal under the pretext of "loving him". Although she was an older woman compared to Ludwig, she was still in good shape and with his past relationships Ludwig had no room to judge. Ludwig was a marked man on Mafia turf and had to disappear if he wanted to live. The Yakuza Oyabun - Kyo Ryūgan had heard of Ludwig's effectiveness and had wished to give Ludwig work with his organization. But after he heard that he was now working with the Mafia, cut all interests on the matter. But now Ludwig was as good as available for poaching from any organization that would pay him heftily for his services. When Bella would inform him of this, both of them would approach Yakuza Wakagashíra - Itsuki Oshiro at his Sex Club (Yakuza HQ) in Little Tokyo with the offer that Ludwig would work for them in exchange for protection from the Mafia. The Wakagashíra agreed to the terms, it was here that Itsuki would begin developing serious feelings for Bella Spada even though Bella was not of Japanese descent and had previously claimed to "love Ludwig". But Ludwig couldn't care less who she was with._

_On the other hand, Leonide and Zhou Yun Li's plans had been ruined. Zhou Yun Li was utterly furious. He took this incompetence as an insult and vowed to make Leonide Maranzano pay._

_Leonide on the other hand was left baffled. Ludwig had disappeared and was no where to be found._

_**To be continued...**_


	26. Chapter26: The Clash of Cultures

_**Chapter26: The Clash of Cultures (Volume 2)**_

_It was the 28th of March 2001 and corruption, murder as well as gang related incidences continued to plague Victoria City. Due to failure in delivering on his end of the bargain, Leonide Maranzano's war with the Triads was about to get even more brutal. To make matters worse, he had betrayed a very dangerous and ruthless hitman and this man was still alive somewhere in Victoria City, his attempts acquire his exact location were futile, although he heard rumours that this man - Ludwig Kray, was now under the protection of the Yakuza, including his unhappy wife Bella Spada, who had been on the run ever since betraying him by helping Ludwig discover his grotesque plans for him._

_Meanwhile Bruno Fiorentino, who was suspected dead along with his brother would be found alive, washed up on the shores of Stanford Island. He would be retrieved and would make a speedy recovery, although Leonide would send his men to finish him off he would be shocked when they tell him that they found Russian mobsters guarding his hospital room. Leonide was furious, but unwilling to risk it nor pursue Bruno any further. He had to focus on Zhou Yun Li, who was bloody livid after Leonide humiliated him by failing to hand over Ludwig._

_After being discharged from the Stanford General Hospital, Bruno would re-assume control of his family gang by taking his place as Don of the severely weakened Fiorentinos. But this would begin to slowly change as rumours within the Mafia would spread about Bruno receiving funds worth millions from an unknown source somewhere in Europe. The Fiorentino Family as a result were slowly getting stronger. Leonide would make inquiries concerning the Fiorentinos new lucrative cash cow, he found nothing apart from the fact that they were receiving money from an anonymous source known only as 'Mr K'. Leonide would send his best man - Giovanni Zunino to Europe to investigate and if possible kill this K figure before he began causing some serious problems for him back in America._

_During all these events, Ludwig Kray on the other hand was getting comfortable working with his new employers. Working for the Yakuza was no walk in the park and Ludwig was well aware of this. He had executed a police informant within Wakagashíra Itsukí Oshíro's ranks. He then would help destroy an FBI surveillance network that had been mounted against the entire Yakuza organization in Victoria City. By April 2001, he had done a variety of jobs for the Yakuza's Wakagashíra. From the mass murder of Cartel goons dealing on Yakuza turf to the running of little errands like collecting protection money from businesses under the Yakuza sphere of influence, Ludwig did it all and like always he did it with ruthless efficiency. By this time the main figurehead of the Yakuza, the Oyubun - Kyo Ryūgan, had gotten word of the new essential edition into his organization, like his right hand man Itsukí, he'd put Ludwig to good use. He'd use him to help bust out a high ranking convicted Yakuza member being transferred to prison and also assassinate the judge who had convicted him, like with Oshíro, Ludwig would also run a variety of errands for the Oyubun as well._

_For the Yakuza business was running smooth, and their new enforcer gained a reputation in and out of the organization, so much so that news concerning the new ruthless enforcer in the Yakuza reached other prominent figures in the Victoria City underworld, in particular Real Estate Mogul - Mason Murphy. After the disastrous elections of 1997-98 had cost him more than $12 Million, he opted to focus on his specialty - the real estate business. His partnership with Leonide Maranzano had deteriorated over the years after he lost the elections, so he needed a new corrupt partner to help him in his business and he heard of Ludwig Kray. He would make the offer and with the money he offered, Ludwig would accept. With Ludwig's help he'd intimidate property owners around the city to sell him their land and property "on his terms", he would also have Ludwig assassinate a police officer who had crucial evidence against him, and on top of that destroy any and all evidence linking him to corruption and his various scandalous "Sexual Abuse" cases._

_After the recent murder of her man dealing on Yakuza territory, Cartel leader Aurora Ortiz would order her head lieutenant - Mateo Diaz to make the Japanese pay. Mateo and his men would oblige by first destroying the toilets of the Yakuza HQ - Itsuki's sex club under the guise pf simple customers. They would then come back disguised as plumbers where they would plant a kilo of ROT and then tip off the police. By the time Mateo's men had left, the police where already raiding the club, 15 of Oshiro's men including the Wakagashíra himself would be arrested by the police. Two days later the Oyubun - Kyo Ryūgan would get word that all 15 men including his right hand man Itsukí Oshiro had been brutally murdered in prison. Kyo was shocked, he initially suspected the Mafia considering how aggressive Don Leonide was, but then began to suspect that cartel too. His suspicions would be confirmed when his informant in the Ortiz Cartel would inform him of Aurora Ortiz's new purchase of a large consignment of guns from Moscow, Russia. After the Oyubun would order his informant to investigate further, it would be confirmed that indeed it was Aurora Ortiz masterminded the massacre of 16 of his men, one of which was his second in command. This was the last straw for him and Kyo would not allow the continued degradation of his honour, the Cartel had to pay. He was already using Ludwig to get close to Mason Murphy. He would use this to request for Mason to inform him of when and where the Colombian weapons shipment was arriving. Through his connections in Europe Mason would oblige the Oyubun. Kyo Ryūgan would then order Ludwig and a ruthless hit squad of his men to ambush the exchange taking place on the 2nd of June 2001 at Freedom docks, Stanford Island with orders to take both the money and the guns. Although Ludwig would lose a lot of men from his side, apart from a graze to the face he was fine and with the element of surprise still managed to get away with the goods._

_This wasn't the only war the Cartel was now fighting, prior to the events of June they were already in a war with Leonide Maranzano's family. After the Ludwig humiliation saga between Leonide and Zhou Yun Li, the Triad Mountain Master finally had valuable information. He knew WHO ordered not only the bombing of his fish and poultry factories but who blew up the Colombian Drug factory as well as sank their tanker. Zhou Yun Li would inform Aurora Ortiz of the man responsible for blowing to smithereens her factory and tanker - Leonide Maranzano. Aurora was now out to make the Mafia boss pay by "teaching him never to forget that this is a contact sport", so on May the 16th,2001 he would order his lieutenant Mateo Diaz to make him pay. The Mafia had an old Oil Refinery that once belonged to Maranzano Oil Shale Industries, Leonide had it transformed into a fully functional illegal gambling den. Diaz would gather up a squad of his violent Colombian brethren. On the 21st of May they would suddenly attack Maranzano's gambling den taking his men by surprise. By the time the Italians grasped the scenery of the situation the Colombians had burnt the entire den to the ground with a military rocket launcher. Don Leonide Maranzano was furious, he not only lost the den but also lost 9 of his men, this meant war._

_Meanwhile the Fiorentino Family were slowly getting back onto their feet again and slowly mlving away from the stigma of disgrace of "only being around because the Maranzanos are merciful enough to want them to be". They were beginning to take back their place in the city's ranks as a Mafia Family by expanding territory and quickly arming their restrengthening numbers. This was slowly taking away Leonide's powerful status as being the only boss of 'The Mafia' in Victoria. He couldn't have that. Although Leonide wanted to take care of the Fiorentinos he couldn't, his family now involved in a brutal two-front turf war with the Triads and the Ortiz Cartel and if he wasn't careful, this violent war with these organizations could get dangerous for him. His hands were full and he had to focus on the Chinese and the Colombians._

_Don Bruno on the other hand wasn't unwilling to look at conflict as a first resort and he knew Don Maranzano's Family was weakening from power. To Bruno they had to take care of the Maranzanos now, if they didn't act then the other organizations in Victoria City would take all their action whilst they got left out in the cold, but above all else he knew that it was Leonide who had his brother killed. This was the perfect chance to make him pay. Bruno would first organize for a truck full of explosives to be artificially driven using remote technology he had bought from Washington DC, this truck would be driven through the Macchina de Maranzano, Leonide's car dealership, where it would explode along with the entire establishment. Bruno would then organize for an exploding an exploding package to be sent to Don Maranzano's house. One of Maranzano's employees would open the package down stairs on Leonide's orders as he was still busy discussing how to deal with their war situation with one of his Caporegime. Almost a quarter of the Mansion would be covered in flames and although his house's systems would easily put it out, a chopper with Don Bruno inside carrying a Machine Gun would visit them just minutes later. Although the Don would survive the ruthless attack which would take the lives of several of his men after he would be sent to a Safehouse in Stanford Island, it would be a humiliating defeat for him and when told that it was Bruno Fiorentino responsible for the attack, exploded with rage. This was not good news for a man already struggling with paranoia and was so untrusting of others to the point where he thought that it was those closest to him who helped facilitate the attack on his Mansion._

_Upon failing to retrieve useful information concerning 'Mr K', the Don would recall Giovanni from Europe. With their war with the Triads and Colombians now having turned into a trilateral conflict against them, he needed Giovanni's help as Good was the only one he felt he could sincerely trust._

_This brutal three front attack on the Maranzanos would continue for three months straight. By August the 26th, the 9/11 attacks in NewYork City, Tartaras City and Washington DC had already occured and the police were now using this momentum as an opportunity to carry out a major crack down of crime in many corrupt American cities. All these events together with the 3 on 1 handicap match against them was causing a major strain in funds and bleeding Maranzano's coffers dry, if he wasn't careful then he would go bankrupt, something had to be done. Giovanni would suggest they rob a bank but the Don had a different proposition. He had doubts on whether they could spare the resources to pull off a bank heist and thought that it was too risky taking into account the terrorust attacks and police intervention in the underworld, so Leonide felt they needed to be smarter by robbing someone who was the enemy of the law, just like them instead of doing it to someone totally opposite like a Federal Bank. His plan was simple, he wanted Giovanni to screw over the Yakuza by taking their casino for every penny it had, way he saw it "It's poetic justice if you ask me, same thing was done to be me about a decade ago and now I'm paying mother nature's fate back", plus way he felt this might anger the Yakuza enough to help get the Colombians off his back as the Japanese mobsters as well as the Cartel were already involved in a brutal turf war, this ._

_So on the 10th of September 2001, Giovanni and his violent men would attack two of the Kyo's Casino armored motorcades using special equipment he had gotten from the explosives expert Eli Long, they would make away with over US$30 Million with 15 a piece from each truck. Oyubun Kyo Ryūgan was furious and vowed to make the ones responsible pay. It wasn't a clean job though, far from it, as Giovanni had lost many of his men in the gunfights. But unknowingly to him, one of them was still alive, injured but still alive and most importantly at the hands the Yakuza. Even so, the Maranzanos were $30 million richer, a much needed cash injection in their brutal three front war, but little did they know that external antagonism was to be the least of their problems, as a snitch combined with internal turmoil was about to rock the family to it's core foundation._

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
